La Kitsune Traviesa
by UltronFatalis
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki es la jinchuriki del Kyubi y tiene una condición bastante particular. El mundo tendra que prepararse para la que preparara la poderosa Kitsune . Naruko/ Harem (Advertencia: Este fic contendrá lemon, yuri, genderbender y futanari)
1. Chapter 1

**La Kitsune Traviesa**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus elementos.

 **Capitulo 1**

Una alarma empezó a sonar indicándole a una joven rubia que el día estaba empezando, con lo cual se despertaría con mucho entusiasmo. Hoy era un gran día para ella, ya que por fin seria asignada a un equipo ninja y con ello estaría dando un paso más para cumplir su sueño, o al menos uno de ellos. Incluso tal vez tendría suerte y….

- _ **Naruko, si no te apuras llegaras tarde**_ \- le dijo una voz en su interior.

-Lo siento Kura-chan. Ya me apresuro-respondió ella golpeándose la cabeza y sacando la lengua en tono cómico.

 _ **-¿Que hare contigo, jovencita?**_ \- le respondió esta.

Rápidamente se dirigía al pequeño baño de su apartamento para darse una rápida ducha. Se seco bien antes ponerse su ropa interior. Un sostén blanco, para sus modestos senos y su odiado bóxer. Luego se puso unos pantalones naranja, una camisa blanca y finalmente la chaqueta naranja con azul que hacia conjunto con los pantalones, asegurándose de dejarla abierta para sentirse con más libertad.

Detestaba aquella ropa, ya que de paso de ser fea y estridente, era para chicos, pero tenía que conformarme con ella, después de todo era lo más resistente y barato que pudo conseguir.

Peino su cabello en dos coletas, que como gustaba llevarlo, pues así se evidenciaban mejor el acabado rojo que tenia este. Esa era un extraña cualidad que tenía su cabello era de un rubio casi dorado, pero las puntas de cada hebra eran de color rojo.

Luego procedió a la cocina en donde saco la comida que había preparado el día anterior. Ella prefería un buen ramen instantáneo, pero Kurami era muy estricta con su alimentación. Luego alisto su almuerzo y realizo un jutsu que tenía que hacer siempre que salía de su hogar. Una que se aseguro que no había dejo nada, emprendió su marcha a la academia.

Esa era la rutina usual de Naruko Uzumaki, una genin de 16 años, recién graduada de la academia ninja.

Su estancia académica fue sencilla y a la vez que tediosa, ya que tuvo que repetir algunos cursos en varias ocasiones, lo que retraso la culminación de sus estudios.

Esto no era porque el programa fuera complicado. Era debido a que Naruko no podía darse el lujo de destacar demasiado. Según su protectora, ella ys tenía el nivel de un jounin de nivel medio, siendo por ello, completamente inútiles los estudios que recibía en la academia. Sin embargo tenía que atarse al sistema y cursarlo como una persona normal y corriente, aunque de eso no tenía nada.

La joven llego al salón y se junto con sus compañeros, en donde ella al menos estaba contenta de poder terminar con aquellos que más le agradaban. Hubiera odiado graduarse y terminar con el creído de Neji Hyuga o el raro de Rock Lee, aunque claro el molesto de Kiba Inuzuka no hacia mejor su estadía. Solo personas agradables como Hinata Hyuga o Shikamaru Nara podían hacer que sus estudios no fueran tan molestos.

Más atrás de Naruko, le siguieron otras dos chicas que hacían de su estadía un escándalo como era costumbre. Estas eran Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno, dos chicas que parecían estar unidas por un chicle, sin hacer alusión alguna al cabello de la última, que era color rosa.

Ambas eran unas autenticas fangirl, aunque su caso no era tan grave debido a que ya no tenían un ídolo al que seguir. Neji Hyuga ya se había graduado el año anterior. Ellas tendían a ser algo dispersas en cuanto a los asuntos shinobi, a pesar de tener unas buenas notas. Así mismo ambas eran muy estridentes para el desagrado de los demás.

Pero incluso con todo esto, Sakura era la razón de los suspiros de Naruko. A la rubia le fascinaba la apariencia exótica que ofrecía la Haruno y pensaba que a pesar de no tener el gran cuerpo de Ino, ella tenía mucho que ofrecer.

Claro que ella no podía ir y decírselo en la cara. No solo porque ambas fueran chicas, sino a causa de que tenía miedo que le rechazaran y le considerara un fenómeno. Kurami le repetía que ella no era tal cosa, pero la Uzumaki aun no terminaba de creérselo.

Para comenzar, ella era una Jinchuriki. Una persona en la que fue encerrada una criatura formada de una masiva cantidad de Chakra, llamada Bijuu. Naruko era específicamente la portadora del Kyubi, un zorro de pelaje naranja de un tamaño gigantesco, que fue encerrado por el Cuarto Hokage cuando ella era una bebe.

Ese suceso hizo que ella recibiera la connotación de demonio y dado que Naruko era completamente huérfana, no tuvo ninguna protección para la fuerte persecución que recibió por parte de los aldeanos de Konoha en su niñez.

Esto le llevo a unos de los capítulos más desagradables de su vida. A los 5 años, Naruko fue perseguida por una turba de gente furiosa y eufórica por las celebraciones que se realizaban anualmente por la derrota del Kyubi. En donde para la desgracia de la niña, ella fue atrapada en un callejón cuando no pudo escapar de todos los adultos que le perseguían. Allí le propinaron una paliza que le dejo casi al borde de la muerte.

La Uzumaki solo salió viva por la intervención del ser que vivía dentro de ella. Aquel día fue su primer encuentro con el gran Kyubi, que en ese momento se identifico correctamente como Kurami.

La Bijuu era más que un enorme zorro de Chakra. Ella mostro a Naruko que su verdadera forma era la de una imponente mujer de cabello color naranja, que llegaba hasta el comienzo de su espalda. Sus ojos eran rojos y era de forma rasgada, con sombras oscuras a su alrededor. Gozaba de un gran cuerpo, que aun guardaba rasgos animales como un par de orejas zorrunas, las marcas de bigote en las mejillas y nueve largas colas de color naranja que se manifestaban de forma etérea. Es decir, eran visibles, pero no tangibles.

Kurami le dio a su portadora el Chakra necesario para que se recuperara de sus heridas y logro sacarla del peligro. Sin embargo, la situación no termino allí.

Por su corta edad y la fragilidad que tenía su cuerpo en ese momento, Naruko se vio cambiada por la energía que invadió su sistema. Básicamente ella tomo el Chakra de Kurami para sí misma y lo combino con el suyo.

El cuerpo de la Uzumaki cambio y tomo características del Bijuu en su interior. Los "bigotes" de Naruko se acentuaron y las puntas de su cabello rubio tomaron una coloración rojiza. También gano habilidades como el convertir sus uñas en garras y sus sentidos se afilaron. Como tal, la Uzumaki había nacido como una nueva persona.

Kurami prometió en aquel momento de nunca dejar sola de nuevo a su Jinchuriki y se convirtió en la figura materna que la rubia no tenia. Se encargo de que el resto de la niñez de Naruko fuera menos dura y se dio a la labor de entrenarla en las artes shinobi que ella había desarrollado y las que había presenciado de parte de otros.

Entre los jutsu desarrollados por Naruko estaban el **Kitsune Bushin** , el cual le permitía dividirse hasta en nueve replicas suyas completamente iguales. Esta técnica dio a Naruko la oportunidad de dejar una copia en la academia y luego dedicar su tiempo para entrenar mejores cosas que las que podía ofrecerle aquel lugar.

Ya que para ella cosas como el **Henge no Jutsu** era un juego de niños frente al **Kitsune Henge,** el cual le daba la habilidad de hacer transformaciones muchos más eficientes que aquel jutsu de bajo rango.

El Taijutsu fue otra de las áreas en donde la joven desarrollo una gran habilidad, en donde hacía uso de un estilo de lucha que explotaba las garras a las que tenía acceso.

Una destreza que la Uzumaki desarrollo. para su desagrado, era la del robo. Si bien al entrar a la academia ella recibió un apartamento y una pensión con la que subsistir, estas no eran suficientes para que la joven tuviera un correcto desarrollo.

Por esto, Kurami le instruyo en el arte del robo, con el que la rubia pudo hacerse con el suficiente dinero para poder comprar la comida que necesitaba. Naruko bien puedo hacerse con una fortuna con las habilidades que había desarrollado, pero estaba contra la idea de llevarse lo que no era suyo. La Bijuu solo quedo conmovida por el buen corazón de su portadora, pues consideraba que Naruko tenía todo el derecho de quitarles a los aldeanos lo que ella quisiera.

Podía decirse que la Uzumaki había obtenido muchas cosas buenas a raíz de su encuentro con Kurami, pero lo cierto es que había un pequeño detalle que hizo que la vida de Naruko tuviera un giro a lo inimaginable y ridículo.

Cada uno de los Bijuu cuentan con un juego de habilidades únicas y la Kyubi no era la excepción. Ella no solo tenía el poder de detectar emociones negativas, sino también tenía acceso a las cualidades propias de su especie. Una de ellas era la transformación y era guardada celosamente por la Kitsune.

Puede que no sonara como algo muy impresionante, pero la transformación que realizaba Kurami no era una simple ilusión, era completamente real. Permitía a su usuario cambiar por completo sus características.

Kurami solo tenía parcialmente controlada esta habilidad. Era complicada de usar y requería que su usuario dominara cada una de sus variantes para que fuera completamente efectiva. Eso implicaba que ella también tuviera la habilidad de cambiar de género con completa libertad.

Esto por supuesto era problema para alguien tan orgullosa como Kurami, que bajo ningún concepto se rebajaría a convertirse en alguien tan desagradable como un hombre.

Esto por desgracia tuvo consecuencias negativas en Naruko que no solo obtuvo las habilidades de su Bijuu, sino la experiencia (e inexperiencia) que tenia de ellas. Esto provoco que la Uzumaki perdiera el control sobre la habilidad de transformación en medio de su recuperación.

Kurami trato de estabilizarla, pero no fue lo suficiente rápida como para tener completo éxito. La situación llevo a Naruko a obtener algo completamente fuera de lugar.

La joven no solo tenía que vivir con el hecho de que era una Jinchuriki, sino que tenía que aceptar que gozaba de un miembro masculino en la parte superior de su intimidad femenina.

En su momento no tuvo mayor importancia para la niña, que apenas le prestó atención al hecho ante de la ganancia una compañía como Kurami. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los años y el crecimiento de joven, la Bijuu tuvo que hacer énfasis en ese hecho e instruirle en cómo debía llevarlo.

Ellas por supuesto trataron de remediarlo, pero el cuerpo de la rubia ya se había adaptado tanto a su nueva extensión que no pudieron hacer nada por removerlo. Kurami maldijo a los genes Uzumaki de la Jinchuriki por esa estupidez.

Esta situación hizo que la rubia tuviera que tener especial cuidado en su vida diaria, ya que aunque podía hacer uso del **Kitsune Henge** y pasar desapercibida en lugares como la academia, la aldea e incluso en exámenes médicos, no podía darse el lujo de quedarse dormida en medio de clase o aceptar la invitación a la casa de alguien más. Esto debido a que el jutsu se desvanecía cuando perdía toda su concentración, como cuando dormía o se ponía extremadamente nerviosa.

Esperaba remediar ese defecto cuanto antes, pues se imaginaba que tendría que acampar con los compañeros de equipo que le serian asignados, los cuales esperaba con gran fervor fueran hombres, ya que el jutsu tenía otra debilidad y era que este perdía eficacia cuando el usuario se encontraba excitado.

Naruko incluso rogaba que sus compañeros fueran Kiba o Shino, ya que ambos resultaban tan desagradables que nunca sufriría de ese problema con ellos. Como ella era una chica, gozaría de una tienda propia y tendría la privacidad que necesitaba.

Todo ese conjunto de hechos hacían ver que el **Kitsune Henge** no era tan infalible como Kurami la había vendido cuando se lo enseño, pero dado que un **Henge** podía ser detectado por shinobi de alto rango, Naruko tenía que poner todo su empeño para no ser descubierta.

Si, la vida de la Uzumaki era problemática. Sin embargo, ella se mantenía positiva y siempre se mostraba muy animada.

Confiando en que todo iba a terminar bien ese día, Naruko se sitúo en su asiento a la espera de que el sensei Iruka llegara y notificara los equipos.

Fue entonces cuando un escalofrió corrió por su espalda y le hizo sentirse algo nerviosa. Naruto procedió a girarse lentamente y vio a la causante de su repentino malestar.

Un par de ojos negros le veían fijamente desde un asiento que estaba ubicado unas filas más arriba del que estaba sentada. La rubia volvió su atención a la pizarra e hizo como si nunca hubiera visto a Satsuki Uchiha viéndole con tanta intensidad.

La mencionada era votada casi unánimemente como la chica más ardiente de toda la clase, incluso por encima de la Yamanaka que siempre trataba de competir por el puesto. Pero la rubia no podía competir contra la figura y semblante imponente que daba la chica de cabellos negro ébano.

Resultaba increíble que ella fuera la hija de alguien tan gentil y amable como Mikoto Uchiha. Aunque dado que Satsuki era la viva imagen de esta, no había espacio para dudar. Solo sus rasgos más severos, le hacían diferente de su madre.

La Uzumaki y la Uchiha mantenían una relación de rivalidad, en donde la primera tenía que dejarse ganar la mayoría de las veces para no hacer que los montones de admiradores de Satsuki cayeran sobre ella. Su relación no podía definirse como mala, pero en su última clase había sucedido algo que Naruko jamás podría sacarse de su cabeza.

Como era normal, la Uchiha se regodeaba de lo superior que era en comparación de los otros de clanes o los que eran simples civiles. Naruko que le fastidiaba la tan pomposa actitud de la pelinegra, por lo que en esa ocasión decidió decirlo en la cara y se ubico en el asiento que estaba delante del suyo. En donde le miro directo a los ojos y le dijo que repitiera eso en su cara.

Satsuki se disponía a contestarle cuando un idiota, pues Naruko no podía describirle de otra forma, sin querer le empujo contra la Uchiha.

Los labios de ambas chicas chocaron y todo salón quedo en un muy profundo silencio. Algunos de los hombres del salón incluso afirmaron que si morían al día siguiente, lo harían sin ningún arrepentimiento.

La Uzumaki fue la primera en reaccionar y antes de que todo el mundo pudiera decirle algo esta se fue corriendo al baño, presumiblemente a vomitar como pensaron algunas chicas del salón, que tenían cierto odio contra la Uchiha por la envidia hacia ella. Claro que ellas desconocían que la realidad para Naruko era otra.

La rubia tenía muy presente la belleza de Satsuki y el que su primer beso haya sido de aquellos labios, provoco que su **Kitsune Henge** se hiciera añicos. Es más, en esa ocasión tuvo que luchar para no ceder ante los impulsos que le invadieron por ese hecho, ya que debido a su condición tendía a excitarse con muchas más facilidad que una persona normal. Por ello es que usaba ropa interior de hombre, para disfrazar a su "amigo" en esas situaciones inoportunas.

Que ahora tuviera la mirada de Satsuki sobre ella le hacía sentir muy nerviosa, pues lo último que quería era que justo la pelinegra descubriera su secreto.

Para su suerte el profesor Iruka entro pronto al salón con la carpeta en la que llevaba los nombres de los equipos que serian formados. Hubo quienes preguntaron porque no estaba el profesor Mitsuki, otro de los tutores de la clase, a lo que Iruka respondió que él estaba indispuesto.

La Uzumaki sabía muy bien la razón. Aquel miserable había intentado usar a uno de los reprobados de la academia para robar unos importantes documentos de la oficina del Hokage. Evito que la situación terminara en una tragedia para ese estudiante, debido a que oyó los planes del chunin y se encargo de ponerlo en su lugar con una brutal paliza antes de fuera llevado por los Anbu. Todo de forma incógnita para evitar exponerse.

El Umino entonces dio un discurso de felicitaciones a los presentes y les deseo suerte para lo que les depararía en la siguiente etapa de sus vidas. Iruka luego paso a lo que todos esperaban.

El primer equipo asignado fue el 10, que estaría conformado por Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka y Shikamaru Nara, siendo Asuma Sarutobi, su sensei. Naruko agradeció que el sistema de equipo promoviera el factor de que estos fueran conformados por dos hombres y una mujer, sin contar al sensei. Aquello le evitaría malos ratos.

El siguiente equipo fue el 8, con Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame, con Kurenai Yuhi como sensei. Bien tal vez ese no era equipo que le esperaba, pensó la rubia al ver que esos dos fueron con Hinata. Parecía que tendría que estar con algunos molestos chicos civiles.

-El equipo 7 está conformado por Sakura Haruno, Satsuki Uchiha y Naruko Uzumaki….-dijo Iruka mientras la rubia quedaba completamente helada.

-Tiene que haber una equivocación, es imposible que yo quede en un equipo así- dijo desesperadamente la Jinchuriki.

-No hay error alguno, Naruko. -Este es uno equipo que autorizo el Hokage y que fue pedido especialmente por Anko Mitarashi que será su sensei.

La Uzumaki cayó en su asiento sintiendo que su alma se le escapaba, ya que por donde se viera, ella estaba jodida.

….. Realmente no quiero decir cómo fue que termine escribiendo esta historia. Si la seguirán está en ustedes. Ya que de ser así, no me hago responsable de lo leerán.


	2. Chapter 2

**La Kitsune Traviesa**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus elementos.

 **Capitulo 2**

-De acuerdo, mocosas. Yo, Anko Mitarashi, seré su sensei y con eso estoy diciendo que a partir de ahora ustedes harán todo lo que yo les diga-exclamo una voluptuosa mujer de cabellos morados, cuya vestimenta consistía en un abrigo beige que cubría una cota de malla, que dejaba una vista parcial de sus pechos. Todo con una mini falda que permitía ver sus bien definidas piernas.

-Si- respondieron las chicas del equipo 7 que aguardaban en el salón que le había sido asignado para esperar a su sensei.

-Es entendido, Anko-sama- dijo la jounin dando un pisotón intimidante.

-Entendido, Anko-sama- respondieron las jóvenes.

-Muy bien ahora empezando por la chicle. Quiero que se identifiquen, digan sus gustos, sueños y todas esas tonterías que tengo que fingir que me interesan.

-Entendido, Anko-sama- dijo la chica que vestía una blusa roja sin mangas junto a unos pantaloncillos negro, para evitar le regañaran. – Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Mis intereses son….bueno, conseguir a un chico muy guapo que se interese en mí, es por ello que mis pasatiempos son ir a salones de belleza y leer revistas de moda y detesto cuando mi cabello se ensucia-dijo ella mientras acariciaba su largo cabello. -Mi sueño es conseguir a mi príncipe azul-dijo como mucha ilusión.

Naruko suspiro al darse cuenta que ella no pintaba en lo más mínimo en la vida de la pelirrosa. Satsuki miro con lastima a su compañera y le consideraría patética, pensamientos que compartiría con Anko que sabría que tendría un largo trabajo entre manos.

-Ahora la mal teñida- dijo Anko refiriéndose a las puntas rojas de Naruko.

-Entendido, Anko-sama-dijo la Uzumaki, solo para seguirle la corriente a la jounin. -Mi nombre es Naruko Uzumaki. Mi mayor gusto es el ramen y odio el tiempo que tarda en cocinarse. Mi pasatiempo es entrenar para ser más fuerte y mi sueño es volverme la primera Hokage de Konoha.

-Ya veremos si estas a la altura. Continuemos con la señorita simpatía.

-Mi nombre es Satsuki Uchiha, el clan más fuerte de Konoha-dijo decida la pelinegra que llevaba una chaqueta azul marina, que estaba abierta al frente simulando un escote, que le salía a la perfección gracias a sus desarrollados senos, y una falda que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos del mismo color. Ambas prendas con el símbolo Uchiha. -Mis gustos no les interesan y mucho menos mis pasatiempos. Mi sueño, no tengo ninguno ya que lo mío es una meta que cumpliré así tenga que matar a quienes interfieran -dijo la pelinegra mientras la Uzumaki se sentía muy nerviosa por la ultima parte.

-Bastante creidita la mocosa de Mikoto. Ya verás como aprendes a respetarme- dijo Anko lamiéndose los labios. –Ahora presten atención, mañana nos reuniremos en el área de entrenamiento 31 en donde van a demostrarme si son aptas para este equipo.

-¿Acaso el que nos graduáramos no lo hace?- pregunto Sakura.

-Es solo dice si tienen aptitudes como kunoichi, pero cada equipo tiene una función y la prueba de mañana determinara si la pueden cumplir. Ahora lárguense y prepárense- dijo la jounin para abrir una ventana y salir por ella.

-Esa demente será un verdadero fastidio- dijo la Haruno mientras se aproximaba a la puerta.

-Disculpa, Sakura-chan. No te gustaría que fuéramos a tomar algo de ramen. Es que bueno, ahora que somos del mismo equipo deberíamos conocernos mejor.

-Estás loca. ¿Tienes idea de todas las calorías que tiene esa porquería? No entiendo cómo es que tomas eso como una cerda y sigues viéndote normal. Ni en un millón de años iré -respondió groseramente Sakura para entonces salir del lugar.

Naruko decepcionada, hizo lo mismo, mientras que Satsuki observaba la escena con mucha curiosidad. Posteriormente ella tomo rumbo hacia su hogar, estaba segura que su madre iba a querer escuchar cómo le había ido en ese día.

Su hogar se trataba de una pequeña vivienda de dos pisos que curiosamente quedaba bastante cerca del edificio de apartamentos donde vivía Naruko. Allí fue recibida por su madre, Mikoto. Y por triste que pareciera, en ese recibidor estaba la totalidad del gran clan Uchiha.

Aun resultaba insólito pensar como había ocurrido tal situación. Un día cualquiera su hermano mayor decidió que debía probar sus habilidades y la forma en que se le ocurrió hacerlo, fue asesinando a cada miembro del clan al que pertenecía. No importaba si eran civiles o shinobi, Itachi Uchiha asesino a cada uno de los que habitaban en el complejo.

Su padre no tomo nada bien esa ofensa y se enfrento a su hermano en un intenso combate que al final cobro la vida de ambos, dejando como únicas sobrevivientes del clan, a Mikoto y Satsuki.

Aquella situación pintaba ser mala para ellas, pues el Concejo pediría que ambas estuvieran en un programa para restaurar el clan. Fue gracias a la negativa del Tercer Hokage y la fuerte voluntad de su madre, que la propuesta fuera rechazada. Fue oportuno, pues la joven prefería estar muerta antes que caer en manos de algún degenerado con la "noble" intención de ayudarle a renacer su clan.

En el almuerzo Satsuki le platico a su madre de cómo había quedado conformado su equipo y aunque esta temió por el hecho de que la Mitarashi fuese su sensei, se alegro por que Naruko fuese su compañera, ya que así no podía rechazar la invitaciones a comer que le hacía continuamente.

La hija de Mikoto no entendía él porque la algarabía por invitar a su rival, no obstante ella también tenía que admitir que estaba feliz por la asignación. De esa forma podría mantener un ojo en quien le motivaba a seguir adelante, pues tenía que admitir que a veces el entusiasmo de Naruko era contagioso.

Luego de agradecer por sus alimentos ella se retiro a su santuario personal, pues todo parecía indicar que tendría que hacerle expansiones al lugar.

[En el puesto de Ichiraku Ramen]

Un repentino escalofrió corrió por la espada de Naruko haciendo que casi se ahogara con los fideos que comía en esos instantes.

 _ **-¿Sucede algo?-**_ pregunto Kurami.

 _-Creo que nada, aunque sentí como si mi integridad estuviera en peligro-_ comento la chica mientras observaba sus alrededores para constatar si alguien le estaba observando.

 _-_ _ **Solo**_ _ **no me digas que sigues mal por lo de esa idiota de Sakura. Te he dicho que ella no vale la pena.**_

 _-Ya te dije que no me rendiré con ella._

 _ **-Solo no vengas llorando cuando enfrentes la realidad**_ _-_ le reprendió la Kitsune _. –_ _ **Por otro lado tengo que preguntar ¿Qué piensas de tu nueva instructora?**_

 _-Ni la menciones. Esa mujer da miedo._

 _ **-Tienes que cuidarte de ella. Me parece que le estaba dando una buena revisión.**_

 _-Eso será un problema, especialmente por como viste. Pensé que con una simple brisa iba a ver sus pechos._

 _ **-De todas formas, me parece que es una arrastrada. Seguro que anda de zorra con toda la aldea.**_

 _-No estoy segura de que tú puedas usar ese insulto, Kura-chan._

 _ **-Error mío.**_

 _-No entiendo porque te pones así con todas las chicas que me acerco. Por ejemplo a Hinata siempre le dices vaca._

 _ **-Solo come de una vez y prepárate para mañana. Ten en consideración que no es necesario que te contengas más.**_

- _Está bien_ -dijola rubia extrañada de la actitud de su amiga para volver con sus preciados fideos.

[Al día siguiente, en la zona de entrenamiento 31]

Ya el equipo 7 se había reunido en el lugar asignado a eso de las ocho de la mañana. La zona cuestión se trataba de un espacio boscoso con árboles de tamaño gigantesco, razón por la que el área era cariosamente llamada como el hermano menor del Bosque de la Muerte. Su jounin les esperaba en la cima de una enorme rama cerca de la entrada del lugar.

-Me alegro de verlas. Pensé que se acobardarían-dijo Anko con una sádica sonrisa. -Bien, mocosas. La cuestión es esta. Tengo conmigo tres cascabeles, los cuales tienen que buscar para aprobar-dijo ella mostrando los mencionados objetos.

-¿Y cuál es la trampa?- pregunto Satsuki.

-Me alegra que lo preguntes- dijo la Mitarashi lanzando los cascabeles al aire. Acto seguido unas gigantescas serpientes salieron de la nada haciendo que Sakura diera un chillido. Tres reptiles engulleron enseguida los objetos y luego volvieron a esconderse en el bosque. –Son un escuadrón asalto, así que deben demostrar que tan fuertes son sus habilidades de ataque para recuperar el objeto de su misión. Tienen hasta el mediodía- dijo ella desapareciendo del bosque.

Inmediatamente la Uchiha se lanzo a la arboleda, a la caza de unos de los ofidios y la Uzumaki le siguió pues estaba determinada a terminar primero que ella. La Haruno se quedo sola en la entrada, pensado en que si debía o no entrar al lugar. Era cierto que había querido volverse una shinobi, pero solo fue para tener mejores oportunidades para conseguir pareja.

[Minutos después]

- _Debería conseguir dos cascabeles para darle uno a Sakura-chan_ \- pensó Naruko mientras olfateaba el olor de las serpientes.

 _ **-¿No es mejor dejar que sea devorada por una? Seguro que así consigues una compañera mejor**_ -dijo la Bijuu, mas su portadora ignoro por completo aquel comentario.

Naruko entonces dio con la primera de las serpientes. El enorme ser de piel marrón le observo con unos enormes ojos amarillos y luego se abalanzo contra ella.

La kunoichi evito al animal que buscaba devorarla y apoyándose en las ramas de los arboles se elevo hasta quedar en lo alto de la cabeza del reptil.

- **Arte Kitsune: Garras Carmesí** \- dijo ella mientras las uñas de su mano pasaban a ser garras que luego se tornarían rojas. Luego Naruko se dejo caer para hacer una serie de rápidos movimientos con sus manos.

Segundos después lloverían trozos de serpiente que iban estallando en humo a medida que tocaban el suelo.

-Fue fácil- dijo la rubia que luego busco el cascabel que debía haber quedado en el suelo del bosque.

 _ **-No por nada te has matado tanto en tus entrenamientos.**_

-Ahora vayamos por la segunda.

 _ **-Sabes que así estas perjudicando el progreso de tu compañera.**_

-Que va. Estoy haciendo trabajo en equipo.

La Bijuu suspiro ante la terquedad de la Uzumaki y observo como la chica empezó a buscar el rastro de la siguiente serpiente.

[En la oficina del Hokage]

-¿¡Qué tú hiciste qué!?-exclamo Hiruzen llevando sus manos a la cabeza al escuchar lo que le dijo cierta jounin de cabello morado.

-No seas aguafiestas. Ellas necesitan de buen reto para probar de qué son capaces.

-Mebuki se va a enfurecer cuando se entere.

-Pues debió pensarlo mejor cuando inscribió a su princesita en la academia. ¿En serio era necesario poner a esa mocosa en mi equipo? Sé que pedí un equipo de solo kunoichi, pero no solicite carne de cañón.

-Hubiera preferido que no, pero el consejo pidió que pusiera a la hija de la jefa civil con la heredera Uchiha.

-¿Y desde cuándo le hace caso a esos idiotas?

-Fue la forma de hacerles callar por la graduación de Naruko.

-Oh sí. La mocosa de puntas rojas. ¿Cuando le dirá la verdad? Más de uno tiene que haberse dado cuenta que se parece a mucho Kushina.

-Veras. Dado que "oficialmente" el legado Namikaze y Uzumaki está muerto, los bienes de ambos fueron usados para la reconstrucción de la aldea después del ataque del Kyubi. Claro que todo lo referente a técnicas es custodiado por mi persona.

-¿Ósea que la chica tiene muy poco de su herencia? Kushina y Minato no eran muy pretensiosos, pero tenían una buena suma de dinero por todas las misiones que realizaban.

-No exactamente. Poco a poco me he encargado de preparar un nuevo hogar para ella. Debía estar para su graduación, pero se retraso debido a que su padrino no ha vuelto a la aldea y no ha hecho algunos arreglos que necesita el lugar. Estimo que falta al menos un mes para que pueda ser terminado.

-Eso es un alivio. De lo contrario iba a tener que castigarlo en nombre mi sensei- dijo Anko haciendo una sonrisa sádica que hizo que el Hokage se estremeciera. Con esa mujer era difícil saber cuándo iba en serio.

-Ahora podrías ir asegurarte que todas tus alumnas siguen vivas.

-No, primero voy por unos dangos- dijo ella para desaparecer en un **Shushin**.

-Sera mejor que vaya formulando la disculpa para esa latosa de Mebuki-dijo el Hokage para tomar una hoja en blanco de las pilas de informes que había en su escritorio. –Maldito papeleo.

[En el área de entrenamiento 31]

Ya Naruko tenía a la vista a otra serpiente que poseía un cascabel en su interior, aunque esta se encontraba bastante tranquila. De hecho, la serpiente tan calmada que parecía estaba durmiendo.

 _ **-Jovencita, hay otra buena razón por la que el reptil puede estar en reposo.**_

 _-¿Y esa seria?_

- _ **Que esté haciendo la digestión**_ -dijo la Kitsune con algo de risa.

Naruko se puso pálida ante las palabras de la Bijuu y rápidamente se lanzo contra boca de la serpiente, la cual fue abierta sin que el ofidio pudiera evitarlo. Para el terror de la rubia, ella encontró la esencia de su compañera en medio del desagradable olor de la serpiente.

 _ **-Puedo sugerir que hagas lo mismo que hiciste con la otra.**_

 _-¡Estás loca! Mataría a Sakura-chan en el proceso._

 _ **-¿Y hay un problema con ello?**_

Naruko molesta por la sugerencia de su compañera, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y….

 _ **-No estará pensando en…**_ -dijo Kurami para presenciar como la chica se lanzao al interior de la serpiente.

[Varios asquerosos e indescriptibles minutos después]

Sakura estaba en posición fetal cubierta de restos de serpientes murmurando cosas como que su vida estaba arruinada y que nunca podría casarse, mientras que su compañera rubia estaba del otro lado con la chaqueta naranja fuera, tratándose de quitar la baba.

- _Ahora fijo que me deshago de estas ropas_ \- pensó Naruko quitándose los asquerosos restos que no habían desaparecido de la invocación.

- _ **Estas mal de la cabeza.**_

 _ **-**_ _Son cosas que uno hace por amor._

 _ **-Sin comentarios.**_

Entonces la rubia se puso en guardia a sentir un raro sonido. Sonaba como una rama rompiéndose, pero era mucho más leve y rápido. - _Sera que viene la otra_ -pensó la chica.

-Con que ya terminaron- dijo Anko apareciendo cerca de las chicas.

-Sensei.

-Sentí que ya las invocaciones fueron deshechas y vine a revisar. ¿Tienes mis cascabeles?

-Yo ya tengo el mío-dijo Naruko mostrando el objeto.

-Yo también- dijo Satsuki apareciendo en el lugar.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace nada- respondió la pelinegra secamente.

-¿Qué nos dice la princesita?- dijo la mujer viendo como Sakura se paraba furiosa hacia ella.

-Esto es inaceptable, como osa ponerme en semejante peligro ante esas monstruosidades- dijo la Haruno.

-Esto fue tan solo un chiste comparado con lo que harás en futuro.

-De ninguna forma, yo renuncio.

-No lo creo- dijo Anko mientras removía el cascabel que estaba pegado del pelo de la genin. –Parece que pasaste y eso significa que ya no puedes renunciar por la forma normal ya que eres oficialmente parte del equipo 7.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Además me entere que no hay un buen reemplazo para ti por el momento. En lo que lo consigamos, podemos discutir tu renuncia con el Hokage.

-Eso no cambia lo que sucedió. Mi madre sabrá de esto.

-Haz lo que quieras- respondió la jounin con desgano para dirigirse a Naruko y Satsuki. –Ahora ustedes dos hicieron un buen trabajo. Las veré dentro de tres días para comenzar con nuestras misiones como equipo oficial. Espero su mayor esfuerzo.

-Entendido, Anko-sama- respondió Naruko, mientras que la Uchiha solo dio un bufido.

Anko se retiro y Sakura se largo a su hogar echando chispa. Cosa que decepciono un poco a Naruko, pues esperaba que ella estuviera un poco mas agradecida por sus acciones.

Ya la rubia se disponía a retirarse, cuando fue detenida por la Uchiha. La Uzumaki pensó que su compañera aprovecharía el momento para desquitarse por la situación en la academia, pero para su sorpresa, ese no fue el caso.

-Naruko. Mi madre vuelve a extenderte una invitación para comer en mi casa-dijo Satsuki viendo a fijamente a la Uzumaki.

-Lo siento, no puedo…-dijo la rubia.

-No tienes excusa que valga esta vez. Recuerda que ahora somos compañeras y debemos socializar mejor.

-No estoy segura de que deba.

-Solo ten presente que estarás destrozando su corazón por enésima vez.

-No creo que sea para tanto.

-Tienes razón. Tal vez todo el esfuerzo que tomo para elaborar ese dichoso plato fue simplemente un mero capricho. Que haya pasado toda la noche estirando la masa de los fideos y la mañana trabajando en ese caldo hasta que estuviera en su punto óptimo, fue solo un impulso - dijo Satsuki actuando de una forma un tanto dramática.

-¿Caldo? ¿Fideos? ¿Acaso tu madre está haciendo ramen?- dijo Naruko ahora profundamente interesada en la invitación.

-No lo sé, ella me pidió que comprara algo de cerdo, pero no tengo idea para que es- dijo la pelinegra, mientras ya a Naruko se le hacía agua la boca.

- _ **Esta demás decirte que debes rechazar la invitación. Sabes que deber evitar….**_ -le dijo Kurama, pero rápidamente fue interrumpida.

-Está bien, ¿a qué hora debo de ir?-dijo la rubia emocionada.

La Bijuu se dio una palmada en la cara por la actitud de su portadora. Podía ser muy fuerte, pero aun tenía unas debilidades demasiado ridículas. Sakura y el ramen.

-A las seis estaría bien. No olvides arreglarte-dijo Satsuki antes de retirarse.

 _ **-Te tengo que recordarte, que te dije que no puedes ir a esa casa.**_

-Estas siendo miedosa, Kura-chan. No va a pasar nada. Después de todo, solo iremos por algo de ramen.

La Kitsune tenía sus reservas con todos los Uchiha, debido a que estos tenían un largo historial con ella siendo usada para causar destrucción. Por esto se puso particularmente feliz al enterarse de que ese clan casi había sido erradicado.

Que Mikoto Uchiha sobreviviera era algo que no era de su agrado, no solo por el hecho anterior, sino debido a que sabía que ella tuvo una relación de rivalidad/amistad con su anterior portadora y no quería a esa mujer se le fuera la lengua sobre los progenitores de Naruko.

Kurami había evitado decirle la verdad sobre sus orígenes para evitarle el estrés que conllevaba saber ciertas cosas. En su momento le diría, pero aun faltaba para ello.

[En la casa Uchiha]

Naruko llego puntual al sitio indicado, luego de haberse dado una intensa ducha y cambiado las ropas que tenia por un mono rojo y una camisa azul claro. Siempre había sentido pena por rechazar las invitaciones de Mikoto, especialmente debido a que su casa estaba tan cerca, pero ella obedecía todo lo que decía Kurami. Considero que ese día podía ignorar sus palabras, debido a que ahora era una genin oficial y estaba en la capacidad de protegerse ante cualquier eventualidad.

La Uchiha mayor le recibió amablemente con el acostumbrado atuendo de ama de casa que siempre llevaba. La Uzumaki siempre se había preguntado por qué la pelinegra tenía tan buen trato con ella, pero no le daba muchas vueltas al asunto, ya que le basta con saber que no todos en la aldea eran unas basuras como a veces parecía.

Satsuki no le mintió ante el hecho de que Mikoto había preparado su platillo favorito, por lo que podría disfrutar de una buena cena que tenía un sabor mucho más agradable al tener ese toque casero y familiar que nunca podía disfrutar.

Naruko escucho de la Uchiha consejos de cuando ella era shinobi para cuando salieran en misión, los cuales a pesar de serle poco útiles, les prestó mucha atención debido a que le gustaba que alguien se estuviera preocupando por ella.

Su compañera no dijo mucho durante la comida, era de esperarse que solo hubiera actuado amistosamente por su madre. De todas formas fue agradable tener un momento de tranquilidad en donde no tuviera que preocuparse por nada.

Luego de un rato y haber consumido el postre preparado por la ama de casa, la Uzumaki considero que era hora de irse. Mikoto le dijo que podía quedarse si deseaba, pero la rubia dijo que no era necesario.

Antes de salir del lugar decidio ir un momento al baño del lugar, para evitar que lidiar con el suyo, debido a que este necesitaba de una limpieza exhaustiva, luego de tener que usarlo para quitarse los restos de serpiente.

 _-Vez, Kura-chan. No hubo problema alguno-_ dijo Naruko a su amiga, una vez que termino de lavarse las manos.

 _ **-Puede que haya exagerado. Igual vámonos de una vez**_ -le contesto la Bijuu.

- _De acuerdo_ \- respondió la rubia mientras salía del cuarto que quedaba en el pasillo del primer piso de la casa. – _Es extraño, siento que mi aroma sale de una de esas habitaciones._

 _ **-Seguro es porque te la pasas peleando con la Uchiha.**_

- _Es ridículo. Creo debo echarle un vistazo_ \- dijo la rubia entrando al sitio en cuestión.

 _ **\- Solo date prisas.**_

Naruko se dio cuenta que posiblemente Kurami tenía razón, pues la habitación en cuestión debía tratarse de la perteneciente a Satsuki.

Esta era bastante sencilla. Estando pintada con pintura blanca y azul oscura, con una cama individual junto a un escritorio. Varios blancos con kunai clavados en algunas dianas y un estante lleno de todo tipo de libros.

-Me imagine que la habitación de Satsuki sería así. Es algo aburrida.

 _ **-Ciertamente le falta algo de estilo. ¿Ya terminaste?**_

- _Deja los nervios de una vez_ \- le dijo Naruko acercándose al librero. – _Quiero conocer que lee mi rival._

 _ **-Recuerda que puedo detectar las emociones negativas. Desde que entramos, he sentido unas lecturas muy extrañas de esta casa.**_

- _Exageras_ -le recalco la Uzumaki cuando dio con un libro que le llamo la atención. -1000 Formas Para Hacer Ramen. ¿Me pregunto porque Satsuki tendrá este libro?- dijo ella jalándolo.

La chica entonces oyó como una especie de cerradura se abría, para luego ver como el estante se movía y daba paso a una habitación detrás del mueble.

La curiosidad entonces no dejo tranquila a Naruko y ella entro al lugar que estaba a oscuras, pues de allí venia el olor que había detectado. Ella tanto en las paredes hasta dar con el interruptor de la luz y al prenderlo, tanto su persona como Kurami quedaron completamente asombradas y aterradas.

Las paredes del lugar estaban completamente repletas de fotos suyas. Allí se podian observar fotos desde cuando tenía trece años en donde se apreciaba cada vestuario diferente que había usado si importar lo deteriorado que estuviera ordenados perfectamente según la estación del año. Solo había un espacio en blanco debió a que decía bikini, donde la Uzumaki se imagino que solo estaba vacío porque ella nunca había usado uno.

Una línea de tiempo que parecía medir el crecimiento de su busto le dejaría especialmente asustada, ya que estaba junto a una que media el de su trasero. Por las imágenes se apreciaba que el que las había tomado le seguía de cerca, pues había algunas que la ubicaban saliendo de su casa y otras en la academia.

Las que parecían más recientes eran otras que daba miedo, pues eran de esa mañana, justamente de cuando se había quitado la chaqueta en el área de entrenamiento y estaba cubierta de los restos de la serpiente. ¿Quién rayos tomaba una foto en un momento como ese?

Naruko entonces vio lo que parecía la joya de lugar, pues está en pedestal pegado a la pared. Allí ella tomaría lo que recordaba que era un pañuelo que ya ni siquiera recordaba cuando lo había perdido.

-Naruko-chan- escucho la rubia sintiendo que toda su piel se ponía de gallina.

Ella se giro y entonces vio a Satsuki parada en la salida del lugar.

-Eres una chica mala, Naruko-chan-dijo la pelinegra mostrando una expresión nada santa.

-¡Satsuki! ¿Qué significa….?-la Uzumaki entonces empezó a sentir bastante sueño y se tambaleo al no poder estar de pie apropiadamente.

 _ **-¡Este no es momento para quedarse dormida**_!-advirtió Kurami bastante alterada. –¡ _ **DESPIERTA, NARUKO! ¡NARUKOOOOO!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**La Kitsune Traviesa**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus elementos.

 **Capitulo 3**

Naruko poco a poco recupero su conciencia, a la vez que sentía como su cabeza estaba completamente revuelta. Según pudo apreciar cuando abrió sus ojos, ella estaba en un cuarto oscuro. Con paredes de concreto, sin una puerta visible, al menos desde su posición.

Eso entonces le llevo a darse cuenta que estaba sujeta a una pared. Con las manos y pies sujetos con unos grilletes. Para rematar noto que sus ropas habían sido sustituidas por un simple sostén y un taparrabos blancos. Eso le llevo a pensar que estaba en serio problemas.

 _ **-Por fin despiertas.**_

 _-¿¡Que ha sucedido, Kura-chan!?_

 _ **-Me parece que te han drogado y secuestrado.**_

 _-¿¡Quien!?_

 _ **-Las Uchiha por supuesto. Sabía que era un error confiar en ellas.**_

 _-Lo siento tanto, no pensé que ellas iban intentar hacer algo contra ti._

 _ **-¿No recuerdas lo que viste antes de caer dormida?**_

 _-No del todo. ¿Por qué?_

 _ **-Porque me parece que yo no soy ni remotamente el blanco de ellas.**_

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?_

Kurami no pudo responderle porque escucho como una puerta empezaba abrirse. La Uzumaki vio como de una trampilla en el techo entro su compañera Satsuki, la cual para su sorpresa estaba vistiendo con una lencería de color negro.

-Me alegra que hayas despertado, Naruko-chan- dijo la Uchiha dándole una gran sonrisa a su amiga.

-¿Qué demonios es esto, Satsuki?

-Te diré la verdad, Naruko-chan. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti.

-¿¡Que!?-expreso la rubia completamente impactada.

-Desde que nos conocimos me ha encantado cada aspecto de tu ser. Como caminas, como vistes, como hueles, como sabes…-dijo ella mientras hacía caras raras.

-Satsuki, no puedes estar hablando en serio-dijo la rubia claramente sorprendida y algo perturbada.

-Por supuesto. Siempre me había querido acercar a ti, pero no sabía si me aceptarías. Fue cuando nos dimos ese beso, cuando supe que tú y yo debíamos estar juntas para siempre.

- _ **Estoy tiene que ser una broma**_ \- dijo Kurami.

-¿Ya despertó, Satsuki-chan?- se escucho desde el exterior de la habitación.

-Así es madre-respondió la Uchiha para que la trampilla volviera a abrirse. La mandíbula de Naruko cayó al suelo al ver como Mikoto entro en las mismas fachas que tenía su hija con detalle que su ropa interior era roja.

-Menos mal que despiertas-dijo Mikoto. -Por un momento pensé que se me había ido la mano con el somnífero.

-¿Usted fue la que lo hizo?- dijo la rubia asombrada.

-Es correcto. Lamento que te haya traído de esta forma, pero no creí que aceptaras a participar en una pequeña sesión de fotográfica que quería tener contigo.

-¿Qué tipo de sesión? –dijo Naruko para que la Uchiha sacara y le mostrara un álbum que guardaba. La joven sentía todos sus nervios en tensión, mientras que veía como le habían sido tomadas fotos en todos tipo de atuendos. -¿Por qué?

-Supongo que es bueno decírtelo dada las condiciones. La verdad es que yo sentía algo por tu madre, Naruko.

-¿Eh?- dijo asombrada la Uzumaki. -¿Usted sabe quién es mi madre?

-Sí, pero aun cuando se que debe ser algo que quieras saber. Creo que debemos ir a la razón por la que estas en estas habitación.

-No me digan que planean torturarme-dijo Naruko asustada.

-Todo lo contrario-dijo contenta Satsuki.

-Veras, Naruko-chan. Cuando te trajimos aquí descubrimos algo bastante interesante en ti- dijo Mikoto mientras la rubia tragaba nerviosa.

-¿Lo saben?- dijo ella.

-Que tienes un espectacular pene. Si, lo sabemos.

-¿Y no les parece extraño?

-Un poco, pero luego de meditarlo bien, tu eres lo mejor para nosotras-dijo Satsuki.

-¿Qué quieren decir?

-Lo que sucede es que nosotras no teníamos la clara intensión de reconstruir nuestro clan. Especialmente por las condiciones que propuso el Consejo de la aldea-dijo Mikoto dando una sonrisa picara.

-Pero dado que ahora sabemos que tenemos la oportunidad de hacerlo contigo, todo cambia-dijo Satsuki haciendo la misma sonrisa.

- _ **Madara es un santo al lado de estas dos**_ \- pensó Kurami.

-No, no. Yo más bien quiero deshacerme de esto. Yo soy una chica-dijo Naruko tratando de liberarse.

-Pero ambas sabemos que te gusta Sakura- dijo Satsuki. –Estoy segura que te gustan las chicas, ¿O acaso no disfrutaste de nuestro primer beso?- dijo ella para que la rubia quedara en silencio toda roja.

-Además, en mi opinión deberías aprovechar a tu amiguito, Naruko-chan-dijo Mikoto. –Después de todo, eres el paquete completo-dijo ella empezando a acariciar la parte inferior de la rubia.

-Espera-gimoteo la Uzumaki que sentido como su miembro reacciono a la mano de la Uchiha.

-No te preocupes, Naruko-chan. Haremos que aprecies todo tu hermoso cuerpo- dijo Satsuki para sacarle toda la ropa interior a la rubia.

Con esto ella sintió como se puso tan roja como las puntas de su cabello, ya que no solo su pecho había quedado expuesto, sino también su miembro, que para ser producto de un fallo era bastante pronunciado, y su vagina, pues en la rara biología de chica, su cuerpo seguía contando con esta.

-Por favor, esto es una locura-rogo la rubia.

-Shhhhh- dijo la Uchiha mayor poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de la rubia. -Tú solo guarda silencio y disfruta.

Satsuki empezó acercando su rostro a la cara de Uzumaki para robarle un beso. Aun cuando quiso resistirlo, la lengua de su compañera ingreso a su boca y atrapo su propia lengua. No quería admitirlo, pero sinceramente había querido volver a sentir los labios de la pelinegra.

El beso se rompió cuando la Uchiha empezó a bajar su lengua por todo el cuerpo de la Uzumaki. El conjunto de lamidas al cuello, senos y estomago demostraron ser mucho para la rubia, que antes de que la pelinegra llegara a su intimidad, no pudo evitar correrse encima de ella, quien fue bañada por el semen de su compañera.

Satsuki recogió tanta sustancia pudiese con sus manos, para luego beberla como si se tratase de un manjar. El cuerpo de la chica se estremeció por la felicidad que ella estaba percibiendo.

-Naruko-chan sabe espectacular-dijo la Uchiha mientras que Naruko solo estaba extremadamente acalorada por lo sucedió.

Si bien era de esperarse que el ser en su interior estuviera furiosa por aquella acción, la verdad en que Kurami estaba igual de caliente que las mujeres presentes en el exterior.

Puede que su jinchuriki fuera bastante sagaz en muchas cosas, pero en temas del amor era muy ingenua, tanto que no había tomado las indirectas que ocasionalmente le había lanzado en los últimos años.

No puso mucho énfasis en aquello, pues de todas formas su relación tendría muchas trabas por su encierro. No quería que al decirle sus sentimientos a la mocosa, esta cometiera una locura liberándola y arriesgara su vida.

Si estaba molesta por el hecho de que esas Uchiha estuvieran robándole la inocencia a Naruko, pero el placer que fluía de esta hacia ella y sus propios impulsos, evitaban que pudiera comunicarse con la rubia. Kurami no quería que la Uzumaki se diera de su estado, aun cuando eso conllevara no darse cuenta de unas extrañas perturbaciones de la Jinchuriki.

Volviendo a la realidad, Mikoto fue la siguiente a ponerse frente al chica atrapada.

-Ahora es mi turno de probar-dijo la matriarca Uchiha.

-Pero yo no he terminado-dijo Satsuki molesta.

-Te permití que fueras la primera, pero mamá también quiere algo de diversión. Acordamos cambiar cada vez que se corriera.

-No es justo. Ella lo hizo demasiado rápido.

-No te preocupes tratare de dejarte algo- dijo la mujer para tomar el miembro de la rubia y empezar a chuparlo.

Naruko apretó los dientes al sentir como la mujer contuvo con toda su boca el miembro, a la vez que lo envolvía con su lengua.

La Uzumaki se había esforzado todo lo posible en ignorar a aquella cosa sobrante de su cuerpo. Eso significaba que nunca había experimentado con ella.

Aun cuando su miembro reaccionaba cuando se excitaba, ella había tenido la fuerza de voluntad no ceder a sus instintos. Aquello era un acto bastante reseñable, ya que su pene solo cumplía funciones sexuales, lo que quería decir, era mucho más sensible que uno normal. Esto se daba debido a que Naruko conservaba la mayoría de su biología femenina original y solo tenía añadidos sobre ella.

El punto del asunto es que Naruko apenas si podía pensar en esa situación. Kurami le había ayudado a controlar sus impulsos en situaciones menores, pero ahora estaba en una situación inmanejable.

Mikoto estaba haciéndole sentir tan bien, que poco a poco sentía como un mundo nuevo se le estaba abriendo.

La Uchiha también se encargo de jugar con las partes femeninas de joven que estaban igual de mojadas que las propias. Tenía deseos de parar su felación y deleitarse de aquella parte, pero prefería esperar porque sabía que no faltaba mucho para que la Uzumaki llegara a su límite.

Mikoto casi se atragantaría por la carga de semen que llego a su boca. Su hija chillo envidiosa por no ser la que gozaba de ello, mientras una de sus manos estaba en sus empapadas bragas.

-¿Qué me dices, Naruko-chan? ¿Te gustaría estar con nosotras?-dijo la Uchiha mayor a la rubia que tenia la mirada baja.

La mujer se preocupo por un instante al pensar que la joven no estaba reaccionando bien a la experiencia, pero cambio su reacción a una de sorpresa cuando sintió que el Chakra de la joven diera una drástica subida.

Antes de que las Uchiha se dieran cuenta, la Uzumaki ya había desapareció de la pared en donde era retenida. Hecho que le dejo muy conmocionadas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto una alarmada Satsuki

-No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo se escapo de los grilletes?

-Tengo mis trucos- dijo Naruko detrás de ellas.

Las mujeres se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que la joven estaba en completa libertad. No obstante, lo que más llamo su atención fue la apariencia que había tomado Naruko.

Las marcas faciales en la Uzumaki se habían acentuado con un color naranja. Su cabello había invertido sus colores, pasando a ser pelirrojo con unas puntas rubias. De igual forma sus senos habían subido al menos una talla y sus ojos se habían tornado naranja con el iris rasgado.

-Ustedes han sido malas conmigo, así que es hora de que tengan su castigo- dijo lujuriosamente Naruko mientras lamia sus labios con su lengua y enseñaba sus garras.

Segundos después, las ropas de las Uchiha cayeron en pedazos en el suelo.

Ellas no entraron en pánico, en cambio sintieron como sus piernas temblaban ante la emoción de que el pene de la pelirroja les estaba llamando.

Naruko fue primero contra Satsuki, haciendo un rápido movimiento que le ubico a sus espaldas. Con lo mojada que esta ella, a la pelirroja no le fue difícil clavar su bestialidad en la Uchiha que dio un chillido al sentir como de un solo golpe había perdido su virginidad.

-¡Qué emoción! Debo tomar fotos para conmemorar el momento-dijo Mikoto para sacar una cámara de quien sabe dónde y empezar a capturar el momento en que su hija estaba convirtiéndose en una mujer completa.

Quien sabe porque las Uchiha tenían tal obsesión por las fotos, pero lo cierto es que era un hecho de que estas no hacían nada santo con ellas, pues Satsuki estaba bastante preparada para aguantar el intenso movimiento al que Naruko le empezó a someter.

-Vamos, Naruko-chan. Lléname con tu amor-dijo la Uchiha cuya emoción era tan fuerte que sin percatarse su Sharingan había sido activado.

-Muy bien, Satsuki. Ten lo que deseas-dijo la pelirroja para soltar una descarga de semen dentro de su compañera que hizo que ella diera un gran grito de placer.

Con esto las piernas de la Uchiha menor fallaron y ella cayó al suelo con una expresión de absoluta felicidad.

–Ahora le toca a usted-dijo ella mostrando su miembro aun firme a Mikoto.

-Por favor-suplico la Uchiha que se lanzo al suelo en cuatro para abrir su intimidad a la Uzumaki.

Naruko le complació y penetro a la Uchiha con una fuerte embestida. Luego la rubia empezó a moverse en el interior de la mujer mientras ella empezaba a decir como estaba disfrutando de aquel momento.

Satsuki volvió a la acción y apunto hacia la vagina de su compañera para empezar a lamer los jugos que de allí brotaban.

-No debemos desperdiciar nada-dijo la pelinegra.

-Yo tampoco lo hare- dijo la pelirroja para hacer aparecer dos copias tuyas, en donde una por la boca de Mikoto y otra por el trasero de Satsuki. –Después de todo tengo que ir acostumbrándome a esto.

[Tiempo después]

El sonido de una alarma fue lo que por fin despertó a la Uzumaki que yacía rendida en una cómoda cama. Ella no sintió ganas de levantarse de aquel lugar, le era demasiado placentero como para hacerlo. Fue por ello que entonces que se sintió algo extraña. No recordaba que su cama y almohada fueran tan suaves y cómodas.

Cuando la rubia empezó abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta de que el que objeto en el que descansaba cabeza eran en realidad eran los pechos de una pelinegra que la tenía fuertemente abrazada. Esto provoco que la rubia se levantara agitadamente, pues también se percato que tanto ella como Satsuki estaban completamente desnudas.

-¿¡Qué demonio paso!?- se pregunto la chica bastante sorprendida y confusa.

- _ **Entenderás que la respuesta a esa pregunta es algo que es demasiado vergonzoso para describir, por eso me ahorrare los detalles, pero básicamente contribuiste mucho a la resurrección del clan Uchiha**_ \- dijo Kurami bastante colorada.

 _-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Cómo!?_ -le dijo Naruko sin comprender una pizca de lo que hablaba su amiga.

 _ **-¿¡En serio!? ¿Necesito recordarte como pasaste todas esas horas en celo con esas aprovechadas?**_

 _-Solo recuerdo a Mikoto diciendo algo de mi madre, luego de allí todo está en blanco._

 _ **-¡Por favor dime que estás jugando!-**_ dijo la Bijuu impresionada por la revelación.

Naruko no tuvo tiempo de responderle, pues la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Mikoto apareció con su natural atuendo de ama de casa llevando una bandeja que al parecer traía el desayuno.

-¿Ya despertaron las bellas durmientes?- dijo la mujer.

-Unos minutos mas-dijo una soñolienta Satsuki que empezó a darse cuenta que no tenía a la rubia en sus brazos.

-De eso nada. Recuerda que hoy tienes que reunirte con tu sensei.

-¿¡Cómo!?- exclamo la rubia.

-Satsuki dijo que se encontrarían con Anko luego de tres días, pues ya el tiempo pasó.

-Eso no puede ser posible.

-Parece que el tiempo voló mientras disfrutábamos-bromeo la Uchiha mientras que la rubia quedaba piedra al comentario.

-No te preocupes si te cuesta recordarlo. Yo también tendría problemas para pensar bien luego de todo lo que hicimos. Lo bueno es que tenemos montones de fotos para recordar el momento- le dijo sonriente Satsuki.

-Luego podrás verlas con tranquilidad. Ahora deben alistarse para salir.

Naruko actuó de forma automática a partir de de ese momento. Su cerebro no estaba procesando la realidad como se debía.

Comió su desayuno, se dio un baño y se vistió con un conjunto exactamente igual al que ella siempre usaba. En algún momento este había sido hecho por Mikoto, quien al parecer tenía mucho tiempo libre, pues que le quedaba perfectamente a la medida.

Para rematar las cosas, Kurami no estaba ayudándole casi en nada. No le había dirigido la palabra desde luego de que despertara. Esto le molestaba pues su cabeza ya estaba llena de muchas incógnitas.

Le costaba creer que había tenido sexo con Satsuki y Mikoto, especialmente porque estas dejaban muy en claro que su miembro había sido el principal protagonista de tal hazaña.

Ellas también hicieron bastante énfasis en que el que ahora las tres estaban en una relación, lo cual a la rubia le asustaba un poco. A pesar de que le tranquilizara que ellas no hubieran reaccionado negativamente a su condición, no podía ignorar lo perturbador que resulto descubrir sus verdaderas personalidades.

Tanto Naruko como Satsuki fueron a la tienda de dango donde la madre de la última les dijo que era el sitio en donde encontrarían a la jounin el 90% del tiempo. Allí se toparon con Anko y Sakura, quienes ya les esperaban.

-¡Se tardaron mucho, mocosas!-exclamo la mujer pelimorada.

-Lo siento, tuvimos….inconvenientes-dijo Naruko algo apenada.

-Espero puntualidad para la próxima.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?- pregunto Satsuki.

-Por desgracia, nos toca llenar nuestra cuota de misiones rango D y por ello me refiero a que ustedes deben hacer un montón de cosas aburridas y molestas- dijo la mujer para empezar a caminar en dirección a la torre del Hokage, mientras las kunoichi a su cargo le seguían.

En cierto momento Sakura se cruzo enfrente de Naruko cortándole su camino.

–¿Sucede algo, Sakura chan?- dijo la rubia sin entender que le pasaba a su compañera.

-Desapareciste todos estos días y no pude darte esto-dijo ella dándole una pequeña caja con galletas.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es una disculpa y un agradecimiento-dijo ella algo apenada.

-¿Eh?

-Lamento la actitud que tuve. Fue muy mala de mi parte, siendo que luego me salvaste de esa serpiente.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la rubia que acepto con facilidad el paquete.

-Gracias-dijo a Sakura.

-¡Hey, mocosas. ¡No se pongan a perder el tiempo!- les reclamo Anko. –Las quiero completamente concentradas en sus tareas. No quiero accidentes.

-No se preocupe, sensei. No ocurrirá ningún accidente- le respondió Satsuki mientras en sus ojos aparecía un sospechoso brillo.


	4. Chapter 4

**La Kitsune Traviesa**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus elementos.

 **Capitulo 4**

[Días después]

Las misiones rango D eran tan malas como decían los rumores que había escuchado Naruko. Un festival de tareas patéticas fue lo que le espero al equipo 7 por varios días, en donde las integrantes se preguntaron en varias ocasiones cual era el sentido de la existencia de tales misiones.

A la rubia no le molesto tanto el hecho de tener que hacer las de niñera o de albañil, lo que le fastidio fueron todos los inconvenientes que se daban en dichas misiones. En los cuales ella para variar no era el objetivo, como sucedía en su niñez por las acciones de los aldeanos.

Por poco sufrió un ataque cardiaco cuando vio que el andamio que estaba usando Sakura, se rompió provocando que la pelirrosa se precipitara al vacio. Solo una rápida repuesta de la rubia evito que el incidente resultara grave.

Otro evento ocurrió en la temida misión de capturar a Tora, la cual tomo un raro giro cuando una cubeta de pescado podrido cayó sobre la Haruno, provocando que no solo fuera perseguida por el gato de la noble, sino por todos los felinos de Konoha. Nuevamente la Uzumaki fue la que se encargo de remediar la situación al mantenerla a salvo.

Claro que eso no fue lo único que paso. Desde macetas a postes eléctricos, un festival de cosas trataba de hacer de blanco en la pelirrosa. Cosa que estaba empezando a fastidiar a Anko, quien cada vez más veía a la chica como un incordio mayor.

Otro hecho que hacia rara la situación, era la actitud de la víctima. Naruko en primer momento recibía regaños de Sakura, que decía que ella podía defenderse sola y no necesitaba ayuda de nadie. No obstante, al rato la pelirrosa aparecía pidiendo disculpas y dando las gracias por las acciones, haciendo que la Uzumaki quedara totalmente confundida.

Kurami dedujo que definitivamente la Haruno era algo bipolar con Naruko. Claro que dicha información se la guardaba para a la Uzumaki. Ella no necesitaba conocer su opinión sobre los más recientes eventos, pero al menor tuvieron una charla que definitivamente necesitaban tener.

Empezando por lo más importante, la Kitsune le hablo a la Uzumaki de todos sus orígenes y el porqué se los había ocultado. Fue difícil para la rubia digerir que tenía tal herencia y el que su mejor amiga le estuviera ocultando algo tan importante, pero al final la comprendió. Ella sabía que a pesar de todo, Kurami siempre hacia todo por su bien y debía entender la razón tras sus acciones.

Luego hablaron de lo que había pasado cuando interactuó con las Uchiha. Kuromi dedujo que su la biología de la jinchuriki había vuelto a hacer de las suyas y había desarrollado un modo de "apareamiento" en respuesta al meollo en que se había metido Naruto. Aunque había que aclarar que la Kitsune evito usar la verdadera expresión con la que se podía describir la forma en que Naruko actuó frente a las Uchiha.

La Kitsune no quiso ser muy grafica, pero le explico a Naruko el porqué se había vuelto la novia de Satsuki. Luego de esa noche fue difícil, si no es que imposible, contrariar a la pelinegra y su madre, que entre otras cosas, habían trasladado todas sus pertenencias a su casa sin previo aviso. No había como negárseles, debido a que ellas también parecían tener todas las intenciones de quemar su apartamento con el fin de que no tuviera otra opción que quedarse con ellas.

Uno de los grandes detalles del asunto fue que la rubia no contaría con habitación propia en la residencia, sino que la compartía con Satsuki. Resultaba toda una proeza para rubia el aguantar sus impulsos dados que la pelinegra dormía con ella abrazada, teniéndola peligrosamente cerca del bulto en su parte inferior.

Naruko aun no concebía como su rival que siempre mostraba una actitud serena y fría actitud, tenía en realidad semejante personalidad hacia ella. Una loca obsesiva en palabras de Kurami.

Naruko si apreciaba que alguien le quisiera por cómo era, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por todas cosas que habían hecho las Uchiha en primer lugar.

Era un alivio que a pesar de lo sucedido, ellas fueran discretas al no comentar nada de su secreto y la relación que ahora mantenían, la cual ahora era más incomoda a causa de todas las bromas que decían respecto a su condición y las cosas que querían hacer con ella.

Fue poco después de que de que la Uzumaki acostumbrase a su vida como genin, cuando el equipo 7 finalmente recibió una misión de mayor rango. Esta seria de rango C y tendrían como objetivo el escoltar a un constructor de puentes al País de las Olas.

El cliente de nombre Tazuna parecía simple vista un viejo borracho. Su presentación al equipo no fue muy buena, pues hizo comentarios negativos sobre el hecho de que el grupo solo constara de kunoichi y que ellas fueran las encargadas de protegerlo. Una botella rota en la cabeza por la mano Anko fue suficiente para que cambiara de opinión.

Aunque su misión parecía bordear mucho el rango D debido a lo aburrida que resulto al comienzo, pronto revelo ser algo muy superior a buscar gatos perdidos.

Una emboscada de dos chunin de Kiri demostró que los datos proporcionados por Tazuna estaban lejos de ser confiables. Sin embargo, la sorpresa de los Hermanos Demoniacos no paso a mayores debido a que la mayoría del grupo supo detectar la trampa montada por ellos en un charco a mitad del camino.

Tanto Anko como Satsuki vieron aquel hecho como extraño y Naruko pudo olfatear la presencia de dos enemigos en el lugar. Al final solo Sakura y Tazuna resultaron verdaderamente asustados por el evento.

La misión paso d por ese hecho, pero para la sorpresa del constructor de puentes, la sensei del equipo 7 no se molesto ante ese detalle. Es más se mostro muy feliz ante la revelación ya que no solo implicaba que su misión no sería aburrida, sino que estaban en la facultad de cobrar más sin la necesidad de notificarlo a la aldea.

Aquella parte no les pareció muy justa a las integrantes de su equipo, dado que luego Tazuna explico que la razón por la que había mentido en la categoría de la misión, era porque su pueblo no tenía el presupuesto como para costearse una más cara a causa del mafioso Gato.

Si bien esto desilusiono a la Mitarashi, no fue necesario de la consulta a las genin para decidir que de todas formas se haría la tarea con el detalle de que se cambiarían un poco las condiciones de la misma. Tazuna acepto aun si saber que era lo que exactamente planeaba la mujer, dado que realmente su país necesitaba la ayuda.

A las genin les fastidiaba que su sensei tomara tantas decisiones por ellas, pero a fin de cuentas admitieron que su decisión era la mejor, ya que ninguna quería regresar a la aldea con una misión incumplida. Ni siquiera Sakura cuya carrera ninja era más que cuestionable.

La Haruno tenía que admitirlo, había metido la pata con su vida. Era verdad que le emocionaba la idea de volverse una kunoichi en su niñez, pero a medida que iba aprendiendo en que se había metido, se lamentaba de su decisión. El mundo ninja resultaba demasiado peligroso para su gusto y no creía que lograría ser alguien importante.

¿Podía rendirse? No. Después de todo, era la hija de jefa civil, Mebuki Haruno, quien no toleraría en lo absoluto que su niña, tirara la toalla y quedara en evidencia que los civiles eran inferiores a los miembros de los clanes shinobi.

Siendo la academia ninja un espacio en donde prevalecía el conocimiento teórico y que en los exámenes finales los jutsu a usar no eran muy complicados, ella pudo aprobar sin problemas. El detalle era que sabía que si comparaba con otras compañeras de su clase, ella resultaba muy inferior.

Ino resultaba mucho más hábil que ella. Satsuki era una genio. Incluso Naruko tenía mejor potencial que ella y eso lejos de molestarle, era lo que mantenía luchando. Aun cuando su madre le dijera que aquella chica no era buena junta, Sakura se negaba a pensar en la rubia como alguien malo.

Naruto siempre tenía una actitud jovial y no le molestaba el hecho de que ella era la hija de la jefa civil. Aunque claro, Sakura no podía ignorar la extraña actitud que la rubia siempre tenía hacia su persona.

Odiaba tener que aparentar que no le caía bien la Uzumaki y que eso le saliera tan bien, cuando en realidad quería volverse su amiga.

No podía hacerlo porque que su madre no lo aprobaría. Mebuki siempre ponía su trabajo por delante y eso involucraba que ella se viera inmiscuida en cosas que no lo importaban en lo absoluto.

Un ejemplo es que ella debía relacionarse con Satsuki para averiguar cuales era sus planes para el futuro en el plano amoroso. ¿Por eso era tan importante? No lo sabía. Ese era problema de la Uchiha, no el suyo.

Al principio no sentía nada particular por el haber quedado en un equipo con ella, pero ahora se sentía incomoda con su presencia. Algo le decía que la pelinegra tenía algo contra su persona. Esperaba que pronto pudiera aprender el porqué.

[Días después]

Definitivamente la Haruno no iba poder aguantar mucho tiempo aquella vida. No tenía un mes siendo una kunoichi y ya había tenido suficientes cosas queriendo matarla. Supero con relativa facilidad el ataque de los Hermanos Demoniacos, pero el que les atacara un jounin de Kiri, siendo ellas apena una genin, era algo completamente fuera de sus límites.

Este no era un shinobi cualquiera, se trataba de uno de los famosos Espadachines de la Niebla, Zabuza Momochi.

Nuevamente sus compañeras se encargaron de descubrir la emboscada antes de que esta resultara mortal, aunque eso no evito el susto que le causo el formidable enemigo. Incluso Anko tuvo que admitir que estaban en serios problemas, dado que la batalla empezó a favor del Momochi.

Las serpientes de la mujer resultaban débiles contra los poderosos mandobles que daba el espadachín con su espada Kubikiribocho y sus jutsu Katon no eran nada para el ninja renegado de Kiri que dominaba el Suiton.

Se preocupo mucho al escuchar que su sensei admitió la derrota y que se encargaría de darles tiempo para que escaparan. Sin embargo su miedo cambio a sorpresa al momento de que Naruko se presto para la lucha.

Aquello resultaba una locura, pero luego todas las del equipo 7 vieron con sorpresa como la genin de coletas se impuso con relativa facilidad al jounin de piel pálida. Naruko uso lo que ella denominaba **Kitsune Bushi,** los cuales eran incluso más avanzados que los **Kage Bushin** al ser completamente reales.

Si bien ella tenía como desventaja que sus replicas tenían que evitar ser golpeadas, la rubia demostró que con una buena coordinación la técnica resultaban muy útiles para agotar a su enemigo, que no podía determinar quien era la real. Zabuza tuvo problemas para lidiar con su oponente que ataco tanto con zarpazos como con patadas.

Incluso cuando el jounin se las había arreglado para atrapar a varias replicas en un **Suiton: Prisión de Agua** , la Uzumaki mostro un nuevo truco al intercambiar espada de su oponente con una de las serpientes de invocación de Anko. Como lo había hecho, estaba fuera de su entendimiento de las presentes, pero tuvieron que imaginarse que fue gracias una técnica de alto rango y agradecer que esa acción permito a la Mitarashi subyugar a Zabuza.

Lastimosamente fue una victoria momentánea, pues Zabuza demostró tener un aliado enmascarado que le rescato momentos antes de que la jounin de Konoha le acabase. Este también le ayudo a recuperar su arma y escapar de la situación.

Si bien se sintieron aliviadas por sobrevivir a la emboscada, a todas les quedo claro que seguían en riesgo.

Ya en la casa de Tazuna el equipo 7 aguardo las instrucciones de su sensei que estaba meditando que debían hacer.

-Muy bien, mocosas. Esta misión se puso más complicada de lo que esperaba y necesitare que pongan su mayor esfuerzo en un pequeño entrenamiento que tendremos, especialmente tu niña de mami- dijo Anko señalando a Sakura.

-Entendido, Anko-sama- respondieron las presentes.

-Y por entrenamiento quiero decir que atacaremos la mansión de Gato.

-¿¡Qué!? – expresaron Naruko y Sakura.

-¿No pensaran que nos vamos a quedar cuidando a ese vejete hasta que acabe el puente? Simplemente aniquilamos a los quienes molestan el pueblo y luego podrán trabajar con toda la tranquilidad que les dé la gana-dijo la jounin muy segura de sus palabras.

-Ciertamente es un buen plan de acción, pero no cree que tengamos problemas con quienes le protegen-dijo Satsuki.

-Por más dinero al que no tenga acceso, ningún shinobi se presta a trabajar para un criminal por mucho tiempo y si lo hacen, es porque son de baja categoría. Zabuza debe ser solo temporal y ya sabemos que tenemos a alguien que puede con él- respondió la pelimorada señalando a Naruko.

-No creo tener problemas si lo vuelvo a ver, pero…..- dijo la rubia.

-A mi parecer ocultas tu fuerza mocosa y preferiría que no te contengas en la próxima ocasión.

-De acuerdo.

-Atacaremos al amanecer.

-¿Tan pronto?- dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-Por supuesto. Es un hecho que el enemigo sabe de nuestra presencia, pero deben pensar que estamos agotados por nuestra anterior batalla. Un ataque sorpresivo seguramente les sacara de guardia.

-Tiene razón-dijo Satsuki.

-Ahora descansen- dijo la Mitarashi para que las jóvenes se dispersaran por la casa de Tazuna.

El resto del día fue sin novedades, si no se tomaba en cuenta la pelea que tuvieron Naruko y el nieto del constructor de puentes, Inari. El niño había caído en un estado de pesimismo extremo por todo lo que le había arrebatado Gato.

Luego las genin se fueron a dormir temprano debido a que necesitaban tener todas sus fuerzas para el día siguiente. Por ello Sakura se extraño al encontrar que sus compañeras habían abandonado la habitación a mitad de la noche.

Ya se imaginaba que la rivalidad entre ellas era lo suficientemente madura como para no irrumpir en su trabajo en equipo, pero no comprendió porque necesitaban esperar a que se durmiera para discutir sobre alguna estrategia. Temió que en verdad le estuvieran considerando como un estorbo, pero lo desecho al no creer que Naruko hicieran tal cosa.

Como la vivienda era pequeña, la pelirrosa supuso que el único lugar en donde podían estar el par era el exterior, por lo que salió del lugar con el fin de ver donde se encontraban sus compañeras. Una vez que pudo dar con la voz de Naruko se aproximo a ubicación, sintiendo cada vez más extraños los sonidos que la pareja producía.

-D-detente Satsuki-chan- le decía Naruko a la pelinegra que la tenia acorralada contra un árbol a la vez que recibía caricias en cierta parte.

-No lo creo. Debo recompensarte por tan buen desempeño en tu pelea- le contesto seductoramente la Uchiha.

-No debemos. No quiero que Sakura o Anko se enteren.

-Por algo nos hemos apartado de ellas.

-Aun así es muy arriesgado. ¿No puedes esperar a que estemos en Konoha?

-Tengo que aprovechar que te tengo solo para mí- dijo Satsuki con la firme intención de bajarle la ropa inferior a su compañera.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- dijo Sakura interviniendo en la escena.

La rubia quedo paralizada ante la presencia de la Haruno temiendo peor, mas cualquier cosa quedo en el olvido por el enorme instinto asesino que se sintió en el bosque. Por un momento la chica pensó que se trataba de nuevo de Zabuza, pero Kurami hizo bastante énfasis en el hecho de que su dueño no era otro que la Uchiha.

-Muy bien, señorita gritona. Ya me tienes harta- dijo Satsuki viendo fijamente a la pelirrosa con su Sharingan activado haciendo que esta se asustara. –Primero tienes el descaro de meterte en el corazón de Naruko-chan. Luego tienes le das regalos por salvarte por tu incompetencia. Y ahora interrumpes un momento especial.

-L-lo siento. N-no q-quería interrumpir- respondió Sakura que no podía procesar muy bien lo que le decían por el miedo.

-No te preocupes. Me encargare que no vuelvas a hacerlo-dijo Satsuki para lanzarse sobre la pelirrosa.


	5. Chapter 5

**La Kitsune Traviesa**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus elementos.

 **Capitulo 5**

Sakura no comprendía que había pasado.

De un momento a otro, tuvo la percepción de que Satsuki se había lanzado con un kunai hacia su persona y de repente se encontraba en su cama, donde también sus compañeras.

Pensó que solo debía haber sido tan solo un mal sueño, a pesar de lo real que se había sentido. Con ello en mente, la chica volvió a cerrar sus ojos para descansar como su cuerpo lo exigía.

Al sentir como su compañera se había vuelto a dormir, las replica de Naruko suspiraron tranquilas a la vez que se preocuparon por cómo lidiaba la original con el problema de cabellos negros que tenían entre manos.

A las afueras de la casa de Tazuna seguían Naruko y Satsuki, en donde esta última estaba atada y amordazada. La Uchiha lejos de estar molesta y con intenciones de escapar, hacía gestos y gemidos para que atraer la atención de la rubia para que "aprovechara" su situación.

- _ **Mi opinión sobre los Uchiha mejora a cada instante**_ -dijo Kurami a Naruko con un evidente tono sarcástico.

- _Ni me lo digas. Yo ya no se qué pensar_ -pensó la chica pensando en qué hacer con su compañera.

Hace minutos Naruko vio con horror como Satsuki se lanzo sobre Sakura con la clara intención de matarla. Una rápida intervención ella fue necesaria para evitar un sangriento escenario, en un donde pequeño Genjutsu logro hacer sus compañeras fueran noqueadas. Aun la Bijuu, no entendía como la rubia se había dejado atrapar por las Uchiha con el nivel que gozaba.

Luego de asegurarse que Sakura creyera que lo sucedido fue solo un sueño, quito la mordaza a la pelinegra para tener una fuerte discusión de "parejas".

-¿Acaso estás loca, Satsuki-chan? Pudiste haber herido a Sakura-chan- reclamo Naruko.

-Una baja tolerable para llegar a ti- respondió la chica guiñándole un ojo.

-Es inaudito. No puedes hacer eso. Es nuestra compañera.

-A Anko no le agrada y a mí tampoco. Es mejor que consigamos a otro compañero. Tal vez un mono o algo así.

-Que cruel eres. Sé que Sakura no es muy fuerte, pero podríamos ayudarla a que lo sea.

-Pierdes tu tiempo. Ella es solo una niña de mamá que no está hecha para esta vida. Además no veo el por qué de tu preocupación. Ella te odia y no te aprecia como yo lo hago.

-No es verdad. Estoy segura de que podemos ser amigas y….- un brillo maligno apareció en los ojos de Satsuki haciendo que la rubia tuviera escalofríos y prefiriera no terminar la frase.

-Tolero compartirte con mamá, pero no eres de nadie más, Naruko-chan- dijo severa la Uchiha.

\- Aprecio todo el cariño que me tienen tu y Mikoto-chan, pero no pueden decir como vivo mi vida.

-No haríamos tal cosa. Nosotros te permitiremos hacer lo que quieras. Por ejemplo, te permitiremos que nos azotes tal como hiciste en aquel momento.

-¿¡Que!?- respondió la Uzumaki toda roja.

- _ **Ya te lo he dicho. Fue una larga noche la que tuvieron**_ \- comento Kurami en referencia al encuentro de Naruko con las Uchiha.

-Me encanta cuando te comportas de esa forma tan inocente, pero sin duda prefiero cuando actúas de forma dominante-dijo Satsuki de forma sugerente.

-No importa. Debes prometerme que no intentaras herir de nuevo a Sakura-chan.

-No puedes hacerme que lo cumpla-dijo muy confiada Satsuki.

-Si no lo haces, le diré a Mikoto-chan que prepare ramen todos los días. Sabes que ella me complacería con eso.

-Puedo vivir con eso.

-No es todo, pediré que sea una nueva receta.

-¿Una nueva receta?

-Ya me la imagino. Un buen ramen con un fuerte caldo de tomate y montones de este cortado en rodajas.

-No sería capaz- dijo Satsuki temblando. – Los gloriosos tomates no deben mezclarse con el ramen. Es antinatural.

-Estoy dispuesta a probar cosas nuevas. ¿Qué me dices?

Satsuki tenía que admitir que había sido acorralada. Era cierto que su madre haría cualquier cosa por la rubia de coletas, incluso profanar sus amados tomates con ese caldo de fideos. Amaba a Naruko, pero también a los tomates. Para su desgracia tendría que ceder, si no quería perderlos a ambos.

-De acuerdo-dijo la derrotada Uchiha.

- _ **También debe prometer que no lastimara a cualquier otra chica que se te acerque y tengas intenciones románticas contigo**_ \- le dijo Kurami a Naruko algo sonrojada.

-¿ _Eh_?-exclamo la chica al escuchar la extraña petición.

 _ **-Por si acaso-**_ explico la Bijuu.

- _Lo que digas_ -le respondió la despistada que se conformaba con poder relacionarse con la Haruno. –También debes prometerme que no lastimaras a cualquier otra chica que se me acerque y tengas intenciones románticas conmigo.

-Inaceptable. ¿Acaso quieres tener un harem? –exclamo molesta la Uchiha.

-He escuchado que el ramen de cerdo es delicioso con la jalea de tomate.

-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! TODO MENOS ESO.

-Hey. No subas tanto la voz. Acaso quieres que nos descubran-advirtió la rubia.

-Lo siento. Está bien, acepto tus términos. No hare ningún daño a nadie-dijo la Uchiha con un cara molestia. – _Aunque no creas que se las dejare fácil._

-Me alegra que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo. Pero no entiendo qué es eso de un harem.

-Mamá ha estado pensado en una forma eficiente para que estemos juntas con total libertad en la aldea. Dado que el programa de restauración de clanes no aplica con nosotras al ser todas mujeres, podemos recurrir a unos de los estatutos presentes en la ley de clanes.

-¿Estatuto?

-Es una norma que establece que cada clan puede tener su sistema matrimonial de la forma que desee, permitiendo entre otras cosas que su líder pueda casarse con personas de su mismo género o tomar varias parejas.

-¿En serio existe tal cosa?

-Recuerda los clanes son muy importantes en una aldea. Los Kage sea aseguran de darles el poder apropiado como una muestra de respeto.

- _ **Los Uzumaki y los Uchiha podrían diferir de eso**_ -pensó Kurami.

-Suena complicado-dijo Naruko.

-Ni lo digas. Si hubiera sabido que terminaríamos en esta situación hubiera usado más cebo de serpiente en la prueba de Anko- dijo la Uchiha para luego quedar en un profundo silencio.

Naruko había quedo boquiabierta ante la respuesta y trato de ignorar lo que había escuchado. Sin embargo, tenía que ahondar en el tema.

-¿Satsuki-chan, que decías sobre un cebo?

-¿Cebo? Quise decir senbon. Ya sabes esas agujas que use para matar a la serpiente que enfrente-dijo la chica queriendo hacerse la inocente.

-Satsuki-chan-dijo Naruko haciendo énfasis en cada silaba para hacer hablar a la pelinegra.

-De acuerdo. Escuche de mi madre que Anko seguramente iba a usar serpientes en su examen, así que puede que exista la remota posibilidad de que haya rociado a Sakura con un cebo para serpientes que tome por accidente de las cosas de mi madre.

-Por favor no me digas que estas detrás de los otros accidentes que sufrió Sakura-chan.

-¿Qué accidentes? Yo solo estaba probando tus reflejos. Eres muy hábil, Naruko-chan. Tanto como kunoichi, como en la cama.

Tanto la rubia como la Kitsune se golpearon los rostros al darse cuenta que todos los años que habían vivido a la merced de los aldeanos de Konoha, serian un paseo en comparación a lo que les esperaba con la pelinegra.

-Sé que he sido muy mala. ¿Por qué no me castigas?-dijo la pelinegra mostrando su parte posterior a su amada.

-Ya estoy muy cansada, Satsuki-chan. Volvamos y luego podemos pensar en eso-dijo la rubia para dejar libre a la atada.

Ambas jóvenes regresaron a la casa de Tazuna para qué al menos no las encontraran fuera, ya que el amanecer estaba muy cerca. Era desconocido para las chicas que las habilidades de su sensei no estaban sobreestimadas y que ella había descubierto su escape nocturno.

 _-¿Quién lo diría? No me imaginaba que las mocosas de Mikoto y Kushina tendrían esos gustos. No es exactamente mi estilo, pero creo que podre divertirme jugando un poco con ellas_ -pensó Anko para ir buscar a sus genin para el ataque planeaba.

[Una hora después]

Dado que Tazuna primero debía reunir a sus trabajadores, el equipo 7 no tuvo que dar excusa alguna cuando salió de la residencia. Sin embargo, Sakura fue dejada de lado por Anko recalcando que no sería útil para el ataque que harían.

Naruko quiso argumentar en contra, pero no parecía el momento ideal para hacerlo. Tal vez debía ponerse como meta personal entrenar a Sakura cuando regresaran a Konoha para que hacer que su sensei y Satsuki no fueran tan crueles con ella.

Retomando el tema que le debía atañerle en ese momento, las kunoichi dieron con la mansión de Gato, que como decían las indicaciones de los asustados aldeanos, estaba en el extremo opuesto de la isla, frente a los puertos que estaban bajo el control del mafioso.

Llegar hasta un lugar que tuviera una visión general del perímetro fue fácil para ellas. Lo Malo fue que una vez allí se dieron completar su objetivo sería un trabajo complicado, ya que los alrededores estaban fuertemente vigilados.

Anko explico a las genin que tomaría ese momento para enseñarles cómo tratar escenarios como el presente. En primer lugar debían aprovecharse de los enemigos que estuvieran apartados de otros.

El uso de sus serpientes hacia esa parte muy fácil, ya que ellas incluso podían escalar paredes tal como lo hacían los ninjas humanos. Con ello pudo despejar el perímetro exterior de la mansión.

El siguiente pasó que debían tomar en cuenta las jóvenes, era que si eran superadas en número, debían darle prioridad a las concentraciones de enemigos. Por ello, la mujer coló otras serpientes con sellos explosivos en los lugares que parecían ser los fortines en donde los matones se resguardaban.

Luego eliminar aquellos lugares, cualquier alarma sería accionada, por lo que debían eliminar a cuanto enemigo se pusiera frente a ellas, recordando estar atentos de sus compañeros si era el caso. Con esto la jounin acciono los explosivos cuyas detonaciones empezaron a acabar con los matones presentes, el muelle, la mansión y todo lo demás.

Esto debido a que los explosivos alcanzaron los tanques de combustible que surtían las embarcaciones de la flota de Gato junto a su contrabando, el cual parecía incluir explosivos debido a que de otra forma, no se hubiera desatado el infierno que se vio en aquel lugar.

-También recuerden revisar donde ponen sus sellos explosivos y así evitaran cometer errores como este-dijo Anko riendo, mientras corría con las genin para escapar de su desastre.

Satsuki y Naruko la vieron con cierta lastima, pues toda la seriedad que parecía tener, se había esfumado.

Las llamas del puerto no se habían extinguido cuando cierto hombre llego a lo que era su morada. La ira de Gato por el brazo roto que le había provocado una estúpida mocosa no fue nada comparado con el ver que casi todo imperio se había convertido en cenizas.

Eventualmente los aldeanos del pueblo de Nami se vieron atraídos por el estruendo que había agitado su desahuciada vida y se encontraron con la enorme sorpresa de que el lugar que temían ahora estaba destruido.

Tuvieron una fuerte mezcla de emociones al ver que los incontables matones de Gato se habían reducido a tan solo dos guardaespaldas. Los sobrevivientes al desastre habían abandonado la zona para salvaguardar su vida, por lo que ahora el pequeño hombre estaba a la merced de la ira que tenían contenida.

El mafioso leyó las intenciones del pueblo que estaba bajo su control e instruyo a sus hombres para que le protegieran, pero esto no reaccionaron, pues ya habían sido blanco de los letales senbon de Anko.

Gato entonces recibió el linchamiento que hacía mucho tiempo que merecía.

Tazuna admitió que tenía que reconsiderar su opinión sobre las kunochi de Konoha. Estaba muy agradecido por el hecho de que le liberaran de aquel tirano.

Sin embargo, no se lo dijo de una, pues ellas de igual forma habían desencadenado un grave problema.

La mayoría de los barcos del país estaban en manos de Gato y habían sido destruidos. Solo quedaron aquellos que estaban en los extremos del muelle. Dos cargueros y el lujoso yate q

Luego se tenía a un voraz incendio que amenazaba con destruir a la isla. Los habitantes del lugar empezaron a ejercer todos los esfuerzos posibles para apagarlos, pero sus esfuerzos se encontraban mermados por la peligrosidad de las llamas.

Fue Naruko quien logro contener el desastre al hacer uso de sus **Kitsune Bushin** y algunos jutsu Suiton y Doton de los que tenía conocimiento. Esto llevo a que ella fuera considerada la heroína de todo el asunto.

Anko quedo particularmente molesta por ese hecho ya que sentía que debían darle crédito por ser la que tuvo la idea del ataque a Gato. Por otro lado, Satsuki estaba complacida por ver que su amada era tratada como se merecía y Sakura se sentía fatal por haber quedado completamente fuera de toda la acción.

Esto implico que también fuera exenta de la pequeña celebración que ideo Anko para su equipo antes de que regresaran a Konoha. Esta se debía a que el equipo 7 encontró un pequeño bunker debajo de los restos de mansión de Gato, el cual protegió una buena parte de las riquezas que por derecho pertenecían al País de la Olas.

Con este descubrimiento, se acordó que aparte de la recompensa prevista en la misión, al equipo 7 se le prestaría el yate de Gato.

-Sigo pensando que debimos invitar a Sakura-chan-dijo Naruko intrigada por la idea de su sensei al traerla a aquel barco.

No es que le molestara estar en el agua, pero algo no le daba buena espina.

Para empezar el centro de la habitación principal de la embarcación consistía en una enorme cama en forma de corazón y el lugar estaba decorado con rojo y blanco. La Uzumaki pensó que Gato tenía unos gustos muy extraños.

Kurami entendió muy bien el porqué esa habitación era tan rara y ya se daba una idea de lo que iba a pasar. Su protegida necesitaba avisparse sino quería caer en las garras de cada loca del continente.

No quería dejar que otra pusiera un dedo sobre Naruko, pero opto por aguantar y dejar que la situación fluyera, ya que tal vez así descubriría como revertir el estado que aquejaba a la rubia.

-Esta será una lección privada y ella no califica recibirla- respondió Anko al comentario de Naruko.

-¿Y que planea?-dijo Satsuki fríamente. Ella tampoco se fiaba de lo que quería su sensei.

-En la academia shinobi las mujeres reciben clases especiales que los hombres no. ¿Saben cuáles son?

-Por supuesto. Nos enseñan sobre las flores y sus diferentes usos, entre los cuales están los venenos en ellas- respondió ingenuamente Naruko.

-Creo que ella se refiere a la seducción, Naruko-dijo la Uchiha mientras que veía inquisitivamente a la pelimorada y la rubia empezaba a sudar frio.

-Es correcto, mocosa. Deben saber que como kunoichi, podrían mandarlas a misiones que involucren seducir a un objetivo y eso podría requerir de un acercamiento íntimo-dijo Anko buscando asustar a las genin, en donde la rubia se veía muy nerviosa y Satsuki mantenía una actitud calmada.

-Lo sentimos. Debe entender que ninguna de nosotras es acta para ese tipo de misiones-dijo Satsuki serenamente.

-Si el Hokage lo ordena, ustedes deben obedecer. No es como si tuvieran opción-le refuto Anko.

-No si nuestro sensei considera que no estamos en condiciones de cumplirla.

-No esperen que sea blanda con las misiones que tomemos. Yo hare que vean el infierno si así se me da la gana.

-¿Y si le hacemos cambiar de opinión?

-Ja. Como si pudieran.

-Nos subestima. Podemos provocar que usted no vuelva a considerar hacer ese tipo de misiones. Va a volverse tan egoísta que ni siquiera pensara en ello.

-¿Satsuki, no estarás insinuando que?-pregunto Naruko nerviosa.

-Tonterías. Estoy bastante seguro que son unas mocosas que no saben nada del sexo, especialmente por esa relación que llevan-se burlo la mujer.

Naruko se puso más nerviosa por el que hecho de que habían sido descubiertas y las insinuaciones de Satsuki, quien estaba muy cabreada por el descaro de aquella mujer al insultar su amor con la Uzumaki.

Había una buena manera de demostrarle que estaba muy equivocada. No le gustaba, pero sería lo ideal para que conociera su lugar.

-Muy bien, Naruko-chan. Cojeras a Anko-sensei hasta que no pueda decir otra cosa que no sea tu nombre y suplique ser de tu pertenencia-dijo la Uchiha haciendo que la Mitarashi levantara una ceja curiosa por la declaración y que Naruko se pusiera roja.

-¿Estás loca, Satsuki-chan? No puedo hacer tal cosa- reclamo la rubia.

-Se que no. Por eso hay que despertar tu lado divertido.

\- ¿Lado divertido?- dijo la rubia algo desconcertada por ese apodo. Instantes después la Uchiha pasó su mano por el hombro de Naruko haciendo que su ropa se rompiera en pedazos. -¡Que rayos!- dijo ella impactada por aquella acción.

-Era un pequeño seguro en caso de que te resistas a dejar ver tu cuerpo.

 _ **-Estoy sin palabras-**_ pensó Kurami _ **.**_

-Tienes un buen cuerpo, pero no es muy impresionante- dijo la mujer al ver a la rubia tal como había venido al mundo.

-Satsuki, detente no creo que sea una buena idea-advirtió Naruko.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás-dijo la pelinegra para llevar dos de sus dedos a la intimidad de la rubia y empezarla a estimular.

La resistencia de la Uzumaki fue mínima, todo las insinuaciones de Satsuki y Mikoto que buscaban repetir una experiencia con ella, hicieron imposible que no quisiera volver liberar toda la tensión sexual que tenia contenida en aquel momento.

Si la Mitarashi hubiera estaba bebiendo algo, lo hubiera escupido por la sorpresa que llevo al presenciar el enorme miembro que hizo presencia en la chica de coletas. No pudo evitar asegurarse si estaban usando un Genjutsu en ella, pero no. Todo era real.

Con cierto asombro vio como la Uchiha se despojo de sus ropas y sin pensarlo mucho empezó a darle una mamada al pene de su compañera.

Podría decirse que esa era la primera vez que Naruko estaba disfrutando de la experiencia. No podía dejar que aquel órgano alterar más su vida y por eso había evitado que las Uchiha volvieran a tener relaciones con ella. Pero ahora que ella estaba libre, podía sostener la cabeza de la Uchiha y ser partícipe del acto.

La lengua de la pelinegra froto cada centímetro de miembro a la vez que este exploraba toda la cavidad de la boca. Satsuki no mostro resistencia ante la intención de su compañera en hacer que su pene llegara a su garganta. Lugar que luego de unos segundos de vaivén, fue llenada por un líquido blanquecino que hizo que la Uchiha se ahogase un poco.

-Ah. Necesitaba esto-dijo la joven limpiando el semen que salió de su boca.

-Esto es de locura. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Acaso es por influencia de…?-dijo Anko tratando de procesar lo que estaba presenciado.

-Sí. Tengo una buena relación con lo quien está encerrado en mi interior-dijo Naruko mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabello y con un movimiento cambiaba la coloración de su cabello a rojo. – ¿Que dices, Anko-chan? ¿Quieres probar?-dijo la chica tomando sus senos para que crecerían un poco.

Anko dudo un poco en qué hacer. Era difícil rechazar la oportunidad que le ofrecía Naruko. La decisión ponía en duda sus orientaciones. Si bien su actitud hacia parecer que era la zorra de Konoha, la verdad que era que sus insinuaciones solo eran un abuso de toda información que conseguía en el departamento de inteligencia en donde antes trabajaba.

Hasta donde sabia, nadie en Konoha tenía algo que cumpliera con las características del miembro de Naruko y tenía que asumir que era muy satisfactorio dado que la estoica Satsuki y la aburrida de Mikoto habían caído ante él.

No podía dejarse ganar por ellas y decidió correr el riesgo. La Mitarashi entonces dejo caer su abrigo dejando ver toda la cota de malla que cubría su piel.

-Mejor apresuremos esto-dijo Naruko para hacer aparecer unas garras, que con un movimiento que la jounin no pudo apreciar, destruyo por completo sus ropas.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo planeas que volvamos a Konoha?

-Eso lo veremos después- dijo la pelirroja para lanzarse sobre su presa.

[En la afueras del barco]

Una figura enmascarada rondaba las ruinas del imperio de Gato sin entender que había ocurrido en aquel sitio.

Esa era Haku Yuki y estaba muy molesta.

No solo su protector se había negado a aceptar usar su ayuda en una pelea que al final termino perdiendo a manos de una simple mocosa.

Las heridas que consiguió Zabuza no fueron graves, pero igual fue expuesto a un veneno que le dejo indispuesto unos cuantos días. Los suficientes como para que el bastardo que les había contratado, ósea Gato, fuera a su refugio temporal y les insultara por su derrota.

Tal vez el antiguo jounin de Kiri podía tolerar al enano por su necesidad de fondos, pero ella en cambio no dudo en romperle el brazo por los insultos que fueron hacia su persona.

El Momochi le dijo que debía controlar su temperamento, pues les estaba causando muchos problemas. Ella se oponía a hacer tal cosa con la excusa de que no porque pudiera producir hielo significaba que ella debía ser una persona fría y calculadora, tal como esperaba el espadachín de la niebla.

De cualquier forma, en esos momentos estaba buscando a Gato para discutir los términos de su contrato. En ninguna parte les decía que debía enfrentar a todo un equipo ninja y en lo que a ella respectaba, eso ameritaba un aumento.

Sin embargo, sus quejas ya no tenían alguien que pudiera escucharlas, pues solo encontró escombros y tierra quemada. No había ni un rastro de fortaleza y el muelle que se suponían debían estar en aquel el sitio.

El hecho de que el pueblo de Nami estuviera en una bulliciosa celebración, le indico a la chica que posiblemente se había quedado sin trabajo.

Decepcionada, ya Haku estaba por darse la vuelta y volver a su base, pero entonces aprecio una pequeña luz en alta mar que debía pertenecer a un barco. No tenía la certeza de que encontraría en el, pero no se iba a ir de ese mugroso país con la manos vacías y decidió ir hacia él.

Corrió sobre el agua y llego a la embarcación en donde parecía darse una muy "agitada" fiesta por el escándalo que de allí salía. Lo último que quería era encontrar un montón de ancianos abusando de unas jovencitas, pero tenía la seguridad de que si los robaba conseguiría un buen botín.

Preparo unos senbon en sus manos y entro a la recamara lista para su ataque. Tan pronto Haku vio la escena en el lugar, soltó sus armas por la sorpresa que se marco en su rostro enmascarado.

Casi inmediatamente una figura carmesí se abalanzo sobre ella, por lo que grito por ayuda.

Para su desgracia, no había nadie que pudiera escucharle.

[Horas después]

Esa noche Kurami había recolectado bastante mucha información. Muy incómoda información, pero información después de todo.

Lo más importante es que había buenas noticias para su jinchuriki. Naruko estaba ganando algo control sobre el poder de transformación que le había llevado a semejante embrollo. Lo que significaba que ella eventualmente podría recuperar su cuerpo normal.

La parte mala del asunto es que este hecho parecía responder precisamente al uso del miembro adicional que tenia la Uzumaki. No sabía en qué medida lo hacía, pero no había otra explicación lógica al hecho de que ella estaba recuperando el control sobre su habilidad.

Ya Kurami habían intentado muchas cosas para remediar el estado de Naruko, con la evidente excepción de sugerirle el que pusiera uso al miembro en la forma en que ahora la chica lo estaba haciendo. Realmente no lo lamentaba, pues no quería imaginarse la escena que estaba presenciando cuando la Uzumaki era más joven.

Otro detalle a tomar en cuenta era que Naruko debía o hacerlo más seguido con las Uchiha o buscarse un bunker para cuando tuvieran relaciones. Esto debido a que si no se limitaba el espacio de acción de la pelirroja, existía el riesgo de que hubiera daños colaterales como la chica que montaba a la Uzumaki en esos instantes.

La Kitsune en cierta forma agradeció que el enmascarado que había rescatado a Zabuza se tratara de una chica de edad similar a Naruko, de lo contrario no imaginaba cual hubiera sido el desenlace de ese momento.

No se sabía exactamente qué pasaba por la mente de la pelirroja, pero tan pronto atrapo y desnudo a la joven Yuki, empezó a hacerle el amor tal como lo hacían unas replicas con Anko y Satsuki.

En primer momento Haku se sintió sumamente asustada por la situación, pero conforme su blanca piel era recorrida por la caricias y besos de Naruko fue perdiendo la noción del tiempo y dejándose llevar por el éxtasis que empezó a experimentar su cuerpo.

Una nueva virgen quedo en la lista de la Uzumaki, cuando esa hizo suya a Haku con una vasta sucesión de penetraciones. Estas fueron desde las sutiles y suaves hasta vigorosas y apasionadas, todas con la intención de dejar satisfecha a la pelinegra de modestos pechos.

La Kitsune no lo noto en primer momento debido a la locura de las Uchiha, pero descubrió que la Uzumaki emitía feromonas que hacían que sus parejas quedaran completamente atadas a ella. De otra forma, Satsuki no hubiera estado tan tranquila por la invitada inesperada.

Claro que no era como si ella pudiera hacer mucho, ya que Naruko, siguiendo su rol de dominadora, retuvo a su compañera con unas ataduras de estilo bondage que creó con las misma ropas de la pelinegra. La Uchiha recibió su "castigo" por lo ataques Sakura, con un fuerte dosis de sexo anal y muchas nalgadas por parte de la pelirroja.

El escenario Anko era más bien lo contrario. Una réplica de Naruko aguardaba en la cama mientras la pelimorada hacía de jinete sobre ella. Para ese caso se podía ver que no era Naruko la que tenía el control.

Pero ese era un buen dato que debía tomar en consideración la Bijuu. Era un hecho de que los cambios de actitud de la Uzumaki respondían directamente a las personalidades de sus parejas.

Mientras que Uchiha claramente quería ser dominada, Anko prefería ser quien tenía la batuta. La pelinegra misteriosa debía ser más apasionada pues buscada todo el contacto posible de Naruko, ya fuera con abrazos o besos.

Básicamente era como si Naruko se conectara con las mentes de sus parejas apartando la suya. Si bien explicaba perfectamente el porqué luego la chica no tenía recuerdos de lo sucedido, esto solo causo malestar en Kurami, pues parecía que debía enfrentar algo que había tratado de evitar toda su vida.

Eventualmente las victimas de Naruko empezaron a ceder ante el cansancio, pero no es como si a la pelirroja le importara ello. Especialmente con la pelimorada que si bien quería mantener su semblante duro, no pudo contra la mocosa que en esos momentos la tenían rodeada.

Kurami no comprendió el porqué la tendencia de la chica en usar el **Kitsune Bushin** , pero era un hecho que a la Mitarashi le gusto sentir el pene de Naruko tanto por delante como por detrás, pues pidió a las replicas que no pararan bajo ningún concepto.

Todo el interior de Anko ya estaba lleno de los fluidos de la Uzumaki, pero aun su cuerpo no quería rechazar los miembros de las que aun consideraba mocosas. Las Naruko hacían los movimientos de vaivén en las estrechas cavidades de Anko al son de los gemidos de esta.

-Anko-sensei. Creo que está olvidando decirme algo- le susurro la pelirroja para luego morder el lóbulo de la oreja de jounin.

-¡Por favor, Naruko-chan! ¡Quiero más!- exclamo la Mitarashi.

-Eso no es todo.

-¡Soy todo tuya! ¡Mi vagina y culo te pertenecen!- dijo la mujer mientras una nueva descarga de semen era introducida en su interior.

Ya la Bijuu estaba llegando a sus límites. Aunque su prisión había sido modificada de una alcantarilla enjaulada a un campo floral, no pudo evitar sentir como los barrotes volvían y se reducían ante ella. Todo por la impotencia que le invadía.

En verdad quería ser libre, pero temía que eso pudiera derivar en la muerte de su jinchuriki tal como había ocurrido con Kushina. Sus deseos en el pasado fueron darle la muerte a todos aquellos que le habían un hecho de ella un arma, sin embargo estos fueron cambiado a medida que conoció a Naruko.

Por más que se quejara de la ingenuidad y bondad de la rubia, debía decir que los adoraba. Solo ellos le daban una razón por la que vivir.

Lo que empezó como simple un cariño maternal eventualmente se convirtió en un genuino amor hacia la joven que la había hecho entender que no toda la humanidad estaba podrida como ella a veces pensaba.

Como Biju y jinchuriki, ambas tenían un vínculo que permitía a Kurami ser testigo de todos los aspectos de la vida de Naruko, sin que esto fuera reciproco a menos que la Bijuu lo deseara. No le gustaba abusar de este hecho, pero no quería que Naruko se enterara de lo que iba a hacer.

Ella era un Bijuu, un ser de chakra de chakra con la forma de una Kitsune. Evitaba verse como una criatura normal, mas en esos momentos cedió a los impulsos que tenía su cuerpo.

Con una mano en la parte baja del kimono blanco que vestía y otra en su pecho, empezo estimularse a sí misma a la vez que veía como la odiosa Uchiha era salvajemente penetrada por la Uzumaki estando ambas unidas por un beso que hacía ver que a pesar las acciones de la pelinegra, en verdad había una conexión entre ellas.

Los dedos de la pelinaranja se introdujeron lentamente en su intimidad, a la vez que Haku y Naruko tenían sus rostros contra las intimidades de la otra. No sabía a quién envidiar más a la pelinegra que tomaba en su boca el miembro de la jinchuriki, o a esta que no parecía tener problemas en beber sus propios jugos que estaban mezclados con los de su pareja.

No sabía si llegaría al punto de la Mitarashi que era rodeada por tres replicas a la que le hacía sexo oral, siendo luego completamente bañada por el semen de la chicas. Pero aquello no le importaba, en verdad quería ser partícipe de un momento así.

El orgasmo de la Kitsune pareció ínfimo en relación al escenario del exterior, pero fue la razón definitiva que hizo que decidiera estar con Naruko acomode lugar.

[Dos días después, al mediodía]

Sakura no era una tonta. Era más que obvio que su sensei se había llevado a sus compañeras a tomar y habían terminado muy borrachas. De lo contrario Anko, Naruko y Satsuki no estuvieran teniendo los fuertes dolores de cabeza que manifestaban.

Ya no estaba tan molesta por el hecho de que le dejaran de lado, ya que esa "fiesta privada" provoco que las invitadas tuvieran que regresar a Konoha en unas ropas viejas que consiguieron en el pueblo de Nami.

Honestamente, le resultaba decepcionante ver que una jounin hubiera expuesto a sus genin a tal situación.

Su percepción no estaba del todo errada, pues la Mitarashi se sentía completamente derrotada. Lo que era especialmente humillante para ella, ya que había perdido ante dos mocosas.

La Uzumaki que le cogió al punto de noquearla por un día entero y la Uchiha ahora que le tenia del cuello, ya que tuvo la precaución de tomarle tantas fotos pudo del estado en que le dejo la rubia, por ello no podía decirle a nadie del secreto recién descubierto.

Realmente no le perturbo el que su alumna tuviera el órgano reproductor de un hombre, más bien lo encontraba bastante divertido. Claro que esperaba que en la próxima ocasión no fuera tan feroz, pues apenas si podía sentir sus posaderas. Por otro lado, Anko también tuvo que pensar la Uchiha no era normal, ya que de haber sido por ella, se hubieran quedado por más tiempo en el yate. Lo que no era muy conveniente, pues se suponía que los de Nami eventualmente irían por el yate para luego venderlo.

Naruko también estaba pasando por un momento de reflexión. En esta ocasión fue un poco más consciente de la experiencia con Satsuki y Anko, pero seguía sintiendo que fue algo incompleto. Si de verdad iba a aceptar su condición, quería no perder el conocimiento cada vez que tenía sexo.

Satsuki simplemente esperaba que algún bandido se cruzara en su camino, ya que tenía la urgente necesidad de apuñar algo. Estaba lamentándose de haber hecho esa promesa con Naruko, ya que de lo contrario hubiera asesinado a esa entrometida del barco.

Actualmente ella era la única del equipo 7 que se percato de que el trió se había vuelto un cuarteto a mitad de la noche. De aquello no había duda, dado que cuando despertó la encontró muy abrazada de su Naruko-chan.

Tenía más que razones para matarla ya que por los restos de ropa que encontró, se imagino que era el sujeto que había salvado a Zabuza de su muerte. Pero igual debió contenerse al sentir que Naruko también estaba despertando y solo le dio tiempo de ocultar a la chica en cuestión debajo de la cama.

Lo último que quería era compartir a Naruko, sobre todo con una cualquiera.

Para su suerte, Anko tampoco se percato de la otra. Su atención debió haber estado copada en la velada.

A la luz de los hechos la Uchiha tuvo que aceptar que lo mejor era que Naruko lograra acercarse a Sakura, de manera que se pudiera cerrar el círculo de personas que frecuentaba la Uzumaki y así no hubiera otras entrometidas en su relación.

[Más tarde en alta mar]

-Hiciste un buen trabajo consiguiendo este barco, Haku-dijo Zabuza mientras conducía el yate, que al final fue robado por Haku.

-Lo que digas-contesto la malhumorada pelinegra que en esos momentos llevaba un kimono floral.

Era imposible para la Yuki no estar en ese estado. No estaba precisamente enfadada por haber sido asaltada por una rara ninfómana, pues aquella experiencia había aliviado de alguna forma toda la soledad que tenía su vida. Lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que la joven pelirroja le había apartado como a un trapo.

Se sentía particularmente lastimada porque sintió que en verdad podía haber conectado con esa chica. No podía llamarle fenómeno, ya que eso sería ser hipócrita. Ella también tenía una cualidad que le hacía diferente y que le apartaba de los demás

Le fastidiaba mucho el hecho de que ahora estaba de vuelta con un idiota obsesionado con el trabajo.

-Lo digo en serio, Haku- dijo el Momochi. -Es un incordio que esas entrometidas de Konoha hayan echado a perder nuestro trabajo, pero el que al menos tengamos un vehículo que facilita nuestros movimientos y el que este también nos sirva de base es un gran avance.

-Sí. Ha sido una gran suerte conseguirlo-dijo la chica con mucho sarcasmo.

-En serio que no te entiendo. Primero siempre vas enmascarada y llevas ese porte de chico para parecer ruda. Ahora de repente estas allí vestida tal como debe estarlo una chica.

-Silencio-bramo ella molesta. – _He sido convertida en una mujer sin mi consentimiento_. _No puedo decir que no lo disfrute, pero…tengo que dejar de pensar en esa chica_ \- se reprendió la pelinegra.

-Solo tengo una queja-comento el espadachín sacando de sus pensamientos a la Yuki. –Ese enano en verdad que hizo un desastre allá bajo y necesitamos remodelar la habitación-entonces una bola de nieve golpeo al hombre.

-Hazlo tú-dijo la Yuki con un puchero.

-Cielos, que irritable estas. En serio necesitas conseguirte un novio- el Momochi fue congelado segundos después.


	6. Chapter 6

**La Kitsune Traviesa**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus elementos.

 **Capitulo 6**

[Dos semanas después]

Lo primero que hizo Naruko luego de su regreso del País de las Olas y recuperarse del viaje, fue pedirle a Sakura que empezara a entrenar con ella. No algo extremo ni agobiante, solo un pequeño régimen que le ayudara a subir su nivel.

La pelirrosa no tuvo que pensarlo mucho en aceptar la propuesta. Le alegro que al menos una persona de su equipo pensara en su bien. Todavía Satsuki y Anko le trataban duramente, pero aquello no le importaba en tanto pudiera relacionarse con la Uzumaki.

Fue un alivio para Sakura que la rubia optara por un entrenamiento que podía considerarse privado al darse en el área de entrenamiento 31. De esa forma podía evitar que su madre supiera que se estaba se llevando tan bien con quien se suponía debía ignorar.

La relación entre Mebuki y Sakura siempre había sido tensa, pero ahora la joven trataba de evitarle con más esmero debido a que no quería notificarle que sus planes con la heredera Uchiha tenían un obstáculo muy grande.

Satsuki no tolero dejar a sus compañeras a solas y se auto-invito al entrenamiento que llevaban. Aunque se suponía que ella le daría apertura a la Haruno, igual se aseguro de mostrar continuamente su lugar junto a Naruko. Esto como es de esperarse, dejo expuesta la relación que había entre esas dos.

El descubrimiento de la sexualidad de la Uchiha no tomo tan de sorpresa a Sakura. Ya Ino le decía todo el tiempo que Satsuki no debía ser igual a ellas, pues apenas compartían gustos y había le descubierto en algunas ocasiones expiando a Naruko. Al mismo tiempo el hecho llevo la pelirrosa a que entendiera la actitud de la Uzumaki hacia ella.

Era extraño para la Haruno pensar que una chica estuviera enamorada de su persona, especialmente cuando parecía tener una relación con otra. Quiso aclararle a Naruko que no compartía ese tipo de sentimientos, pero prefirió callárselo ya que no quería comprometer la relación que había formado con ella.

Era por eso que en esos momentos se encontraba en su hogar estudiando unos pergaminos que le había facilitado Naruko. Eran cosas básicas como dispersión de Genjutsu y algunos Ninjutsu básicos, pero Sakura igual tenía toda su atención en el material.

[En otra parte de Konoha]

En esos momentos la joven Uzumaki tomaba de un relajante baño en las aguas termales de Konoha, que para su gran alegría estaba abandonado en esos momentos. Después de todo, a principio de semana las visitas en el lugar eran mínimas.

Ese pequeño descanso no era a causa de su entrenamiento con Sakura, pues este realmente no exigía mucho. Naruko no quería presionar a su compañera al punto de que terminara rindiéndose.

No obstante, esta tentada a subir el nivel del régimen, pues el control de chakra de Sakura era bastante bueno y con algo de disciplina podría conseguir buenos resultados.

La razón de que la rubia se sintiera agotada era por cómo eran sus días con las Uchiha.

Mikoto no tolero que su hija tuviera un encuentro a solas con la rubia y pidió su turno con ella tan pronto tuvo oportunidad.

Naruko volvió a perder el conocimiento en esa ocasión. Cosa que ahora le estaba empezando a molestar y causar envidia. Como Anko empezó a frecuentar el hogar Uchiha, las conversaciones sobre lo placenteras que resultaban las noches a su lado no faltaban

No quería sonar como una pervertida, pero no le parecía injusto quedar fuera de toda la diversión que aparentemente disfrutaban Satsuki, Mikoto y Anko.

 _ **-Muy bien, Naruko. Es momento de que soluciones algunos de los problemas que te aquejan-**_ le dijo Kurami a la rubia.

 _-¿De qué hablas-_ pregunto Naruko, sorprendida por el que su amiga le hablara. Últimamente se mantenía callada.

 _ **-Has estado ocupada últimamente y no había querido molestarte con algo, pero ahora que tienes un momento a solas, es momento de que llames a unas conocidas.**_

 _-¿Quiénes?_

 _ **-Las Kitsune.**_

 _-¡En serio! ¿Conoceré a tu familia?_

 _ **-No es como tú te lo imaginas. Mi familia es otra. Sin embargo estoy relacionada con las Kitsune al igual que lo estas tu.**_

 _-¿Qué debo de hacer?_

 _ **-Debes realizar el Jutsu de Invocación para traer una. No son una especie con un contrato plenamente establecido, ya que son bastante cautelosas con los humanos, pero confió en que si puedo canalizar mi Chakra, una de ellas hará presencia.**_

 _-Entiendo. Supongo que es mejor que me cambie._

 _ **-Con una toalla será suficiente. Encontraras que la vestimenta no es su fuerte.**_

Naruko suspiro y salió del agua para envolver su cuerpo con el trozo de tela. Asegurándose que tenía bien ejecutado el **Kitsune Henge** para evitar dar una mala primera impresión, la chica mordió uno de sus pulgares para que luego su mano se cubriera del chakra de su inquilina.

- **Jutsu de Invocación** \- exclamo la chica para que se marcara una matriz de invocación en el suelo y todo el baño se llenara con una pantalla de humo.

- **Arara. Ya estaba siendo tiempo que nos volviéramos a ver Kurami-chan** \- escucho Naruko de una voz femenina que no se podía distinguir claramente por el humo.

-¡ _ **No puede ser! De todas las Kitsune, porque tenía que ser justo ella**_ \- se quejo la pelinaranja.

 _-¿Quién es Kura-chan?-_ pregunto la chica mientras empezaba a distinguir la persona frente a ella.

La Uzumaki dejo caer su mandíbula al suelo al tiempo que podía ver a una mujer de voluptuosas proporciones. Ninguna tienda en Konoha tendría una talla de sostén para los senos que dejaba esa mujer al aire. De igual forma tenía una cadera espectacular, que debía ser tan amplia como su trasero. Un lacio y largo cabello blanco caía hasta la mitad de su espalda. En su cabeza reposaban dos orejas zorrunas destacaban al igual que nueves largas colas espectrales color blanco que bailaban tras ella.

Era extremadamente difícil para la rubia no sentirse hipnotizada por el hermoso cuerpo de ese ser que ahora se acercaba hacia ella.

- _ **Naruko reacciona**_ \- le indico a Kurami a la jinchuriki que estaba que babeaba.

 **-Ups. Lo siento creo que debo bajar un poco mi aura** _ **-**_ dijo la blanca Kitsune para chasquear sus dedos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde estoy?-dijo la rubia que de repente se sintió desorientada.

 **-Siento los problemas. Tengo tiempo que no me presento ante un humano y me olvido que no pueden con mi belleza.**

- _ **Presumida**_ \- se quejo Kurami.

-¿Quién eres? –dijo Naruko aun asombrada por la mujer ante ella.

- **La Kyubi no Kitsune, Shirai-** dijo la peliblanca que luego se traslado hasta la aguas termales. – **Espero que no te importe que aproveche la ocasión para un baño.**

-No- le respondió Naruko mientras veía como la mujer dejaba caer su cuerpo en el agua. -¡UN MOMENTO! COMO QUE ERES LA KYUBI- exclamo ella al internalizar las palabras de la Kitsune.

 **-Tal como lo oyes.**

-Es imposible. Kurami es…

 **-Un error común de los humanos. Siéntate aquí y trae a tu amiguito**

Naruko se sonrojo al observar que a pesar de su toalla, quedaba muy evidenciado su miembro. La sola imagen de Shirai había tumbado la técnica que le ocultaba.

La rubia entonces procedió a quitarse la toalla que ya no tenía caso usar y volvió al agua, en donde se sentó junto a la peliblanca que le tomo con un abrazo.

 **-¿Sabes que un Kitsune?**

-Un espíritu zorro con grandes poderes.

 **-Bingo. ¿Y sabes cómo se miden sus fuerzas?**

-Por el número de sus colas.

 **-Bingo de nuevo. Las colas de un Kitsune miden su sabiduría, longevidad y poder. ¿Ahora, sabes cómo las obtuvo Kurami?**

-No lo sé. ¿Acaso no las tenía todas desde el comienzo?

 **-Exacto. Ella hizo trampa** -dijo Shirai que apretó un poco a la Uzumaki.

-¿Trampa?

 **-No voy a entrar en los detalles de cómo ella nació, pero resulta injusto haya conseguido todas sus colas de una cuando a mi me tomo mil años alcanzarlas.**

-¡Mil años!

 **-No me tomes como una anciana. En años Kitsune aun soy bastante joven** \- aclaro la mujer peliblanca. – **El punto es que no es justo que ella lleve ese título cuando hay quienes luchan muy duro por él.**

 _ **-Siento que mi padre he haya facilitado las cosas, pero hay cosas que necesito discutir contigo**_ -dijo Kurami desde Naruko.

 **-Yo también. Por ello acepte tu invocación.**

-¿La puedes escuchar?- pregunto Naruko refiriéndose a Kurami.

 **-Sobreestimas mis poderes**

 _ **-Espero que lo hagas valer. Quiero que ayudes a mi compañera.**_

 **-¿Exactamente con qué?-** dijo Shirai fingiendo confusión.

- _ **No te hagas la lista**_ -replico molesta la pelinaranja.

 **-¡Ah! Te refieres a esta belleza** -dijo la mujer señalando al pene de Naruko que se sonrojo. **–Me parece encantador. ¿Cuál es el problema?**

 **-¡Que no es normal!**

 **-Por supuesto que no. Es mucho más grande y grueso que uno ordinario. Ella debe ser el alma de las fiestas-** bromeo la Kitsune a la vez que Kurami estaba pateando todo en su jaula.

-Disculpe. A lo que ella se refiere es quiero volver a ser una chica normal-dijo Naruko que ya parecía un tomate.

 **-Temo que eso no es posible** \- respondió Shirai para decepción de Naruko. – **Al menos no de forma permanente.**

-¿¡Qué!?

 **-Te explicare, chiquilla. Tu amiga jugó con algo que no debía. Es verdad que ella tiene los poderes de una Kitsune, pero no tiene la experiencia para usarlos apropiadamente. Además metió la pata a combinarlos con una Uzumaki.**

 _ **-¿Qué quieres decir?-**_ pregunto Kurami.

 **-Los Uzumaki son dueños de los cuerpos más vigorosos y longevos que existen, al cual debemos sumarle la enorme pasión que tienen con sus amados. Estas cualidades hicieron que se multiplicaran por mil los poderes que desarrollo Naruko cuando fue curada de ese feo incidente.**

-¿Poderes?-pregunto Naruko.

 **-No sé si ya lo sabías, pero eres una Kitsune como yo y Kurami.**

-¿¡Disculpa!?

 **-Bueno, aun te falta lo más importante. No obstante, ya prácticamente eres una de nosotras.**

-No puedo creerlo-dijo la impactada Uzumaki

 _ **-¡Explícate mejor!-**_ exigió la pelinaranja.

 **-De acuerdo-** dijo Shirai **. –Los Uzumaki tienen un factor de curación muy superior al de los humanos normales, lo que les permite tener una resistencia mucho mayor. Sin embargo, este no se desarrolla de forma inmediata. Cuando Naruko fue herida no contaba con el chakra necesario para curarse.**

 **-** _ **Lo sé. Es por eso que le facilite mi chakra.**_

 **-De allí vino el problema. Dado que Naruko era solo una niña, tu chakra se mezclo con el suyo. Eso provoco que ella tomara muchas de tus características.**

 **-** _ **Entendido, pero no creo tener que explicar que yo no tengo ningún problema con ningún miembro adicional**_ **-** reclamo Kurami **.**

 **-Allí entra una de las consecuencias de hacer trampa con tus colas-** se burlo la peliblanca. – **Como no sabias el poder que contenías, lo diste indiscriminadamente a Naruko. Eso causo que ella perdiera el control de las habilidades de Kitsune que gano. Específicamente la de transformación.**

-Pero si ese es el caso, ¿no podría volver a la normalidad ganando control sobre esa habilidad?-dijo Naruko.

 **-No es tan sencillo-** dijo Shirai suspirando **. -La habilidad de transformación de un Kitsune consta de dos formas básicas, la de zorro y la humana. Con esta última puedes asumir la apariencia de cualquier persona de tu mismo género. Si decides cambiar tu género la cosa se complica, pues las Kitsune hembra tienen habilidades distintas a los machos.**

 **-¿Cómo cuales?-** pregunto Kurami.

 **-Ellos tienden a ser más bestiales y tienen mayor control sobre el fuego que nosotras, pero eso no es algo muy importante. El punto es que los genes Uzumaki de Naruko lograron romper esa brecha levemente e hicieron que Naruko quedara en un punto intermedio entre ambos géneros.**

 _ **-¿Y eso en qué situación deja a Naruko?**_

 _-_ **En una complicada. Tomara años antes de que pueda cambiar desarrollar la habilidad de cambiar de forma permanente y dado que ella está en una forma mezclada, será un proceso más complicado.**

-Que mal-dijo la rubia desesperanzadamente.

 **-Claro que no todo está perdido para ti. Puedo ayudarte mejorar las transformaciones temporales de las que ya tienes control**.

-¿En serio?

 **-Por supuesto. Tu Kitsune Henge podrá soportar mejor los estímulos externos y no cederá ante emociones fuertes. Incluso no sentirías que estas usando la técnica.**

-¡Eso es perfecto! ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

 **-No tan rápido. Antes de que te de toda mi ayuda, necesito que ustedes dos me hagan un favor.**

-¿Eh?

 **-Veras, las Kitsune tenemos un inconveniente algo delicado. Nuestro números se han reducido drásticamente** \- dijo Shirai dejando sorprendidas a Naruko y Kurami. – **Nuestra especie no está exenta de la presencia de machos, pero su nacimiento resulta raro. Tanto que no se ha dado uno en siglos. Incluso con el nacimiento de uno, se tardaría mucho tiempo para que él fuera acto para la reproducción de nuestra especie.**

 _ **-¿Y eso qué? Sé que también usan a los humanos para reproducirse**_ \- dijo Kurami algo molesta porque sabía que iba a insinuar la otra Kitsune

 **-No te confundas. Eso era antes de que aquella loca comiera el Fruto de chakra.**

 _ **-¿Quién?**_

- **No te puedo habla mucho de ella, por una promesa que hice-** dijo la mujer para dejar de lado ese tema. – **El punto es que luego de ese evento. Los humanos que nacieron fueron distintos y ya no eran compatibles a nosotras.**

-¿Y eso porque?-pregunto inocentemente Naruko.

 **-Las Kitsune manejamos la energía espiritual en bruto. Esto hace difícil que podamos relacionarnos con quienes usan el chakra. Algunas cuantas como yo, si pudimos aprender a usarlo y establecimos un sistema de invocación como otras especies. El resto tuvo que partir al Mundo Puro al considerar que este plano ya no era apto para ellas.**

- _ **¿Murieron?-**_ dijo impactada Kurami.

- **No seas tonta** -bromeo Shirai. – **Las Kitsune somos seres que podemos viajar con cierta libertad entre ambos mundos.**

-¿Y cómo entramos nosotras en todo esto?- pregunto Naruko.

- **Por la naturaleza de Kurami y lo sucedió contigo, he estado pensando que es una buena idea usarlas para crear más Kitsune.**

 _ **-Entonces has estado expiándonos constantemente**_ -dijo molesta la pelinaranja.

 **-Es tan solo uno de los beneficios de conseguir las colas como se debe.**

 _ **-¿Y cómo quieres que hagamos eso?**_

- **Como ya saben, Kurami tiene la capacidad de transformar a personas en Kitsune con su chakra. Mi intención es que usen esa cualidad para convertir a algunas humanas en Kitsune y hacer que unan a nuestras filas.**

 _ **-Hay un gran problema con tu plan. Primero, no voy a estar regalando mi chakra a cualquier humana y segundo, es un compromiso muy grande como para molestarnos con eso.**_

-No tengo ningún problema en ayudarle, pero no puedo hacer nada si Kurami se niega-dijo Naruko.

 **-Ya veo. Supongo que entonces tendré que darles un pequeño incentivo para hacerles cambiar de parecer** \- con estas palabras lo ojos de Shirai se tornaron completamente rojos y sin que Naruko pudiera evitarlo la mujer clavo una de sus manos en su estomago causándole mucho dolor.

Extrañamente no había ninguna una herida, simplemente la mano de la peliblanca atravesaba justo en el lugar donde estaba el sello que encerraba a la Bijuu.

Kurami se encontraba igual de adolorida que su jinchuriki, pero aquella sensación era lo que menos le incomodaba. Para su desconcierto, sintió un fuerte jalón que le propulso al agua hirviente de los baños termales.

Una bomba de emociones detono en su corazón al constatar que estaba en el exterior. Se suponía que debía estar feliz por estar libre, pero el sentimiento fue eclipsado por el miedo del estado de Naruko por su extracción.

 **-¿¡Acaso sabes qué acabas de hacer!?-** dijo furiosa la pelinaranja.

- **Por supuesto. He hecho a dos nuevas Kitsune** \- dijo confiada Shirai mientras levantaba a Naruko, que había quedado inconsciente por la extracción de su Bijuu.

Kurami entonces vio con sorpresa como detrás de la rubia ahora relucía una cola espectral de color amarillo a la vez que encima de su cabeza ahora relucían dos orejas zorrunas, en sustitución a las humanas que había perdido.

Eso le causo mucho agrado a Kurami, pues ahora la Uzumaki era prácticamente igual a ella.

La pelinaranja entonces se dio cuenta de lo que ondeaba a sus espaldas y encontró con gran desagrado que sus colas se habían reducido a solo tres. Demás estaba decir que la "Kyubi" se puso roja de la ira.

 **-La cosa esta así. La mayor parte de tu poder sigue en Naruko-chan. Encuentro más conveniente que ella sea la encargada de crear más Kitsune que tu. No te preocupes por tus colas, a medida que el tiempo transcurra, ellas volverán. No es como si ellas fueran tan fáciles de quitar una vez que las obtienes.**

 **-De acuerdo. No creo a estas alturas pueda objetar** -respondió la pelinaranja molesta.

- **Me alegra que nos entendamos—** dijo Shirai sonriendo. **-Por ello te también te diré unas cosas que son de tu interés. Su apariencia real solo es visible para otras Kitsune o seres sobre naturales, así que no tienen que preocuparse por ocultarla. Me encargue de cubrir tu liberación así que no te preocupes por ese detalle-** dijo causando alivio en Kurami. Lo último que quería era que el Hokage y todos los jounin de la aldea empezaran perseguirle. - **Las Kitsune podemos jugar con las mentes humanas, siendo capaces de entrar en sus sueños, alterar sus recuerdos, etc. Además están nuestras habilidades zorrunas, que como ya sabes, incluyen el uso de nuestras garras y segregación de feromonas. Todo eso choca un poco con la sangre Uzumaki, haciendo que pueda jugar en contra de Naruko. Ahora que ha cambiado a una Kitsune completa no debería afectarle tanto, pero advierto que si está rodeada de demasiadas chicas calenturientas, puede caer con facilidad en su estado "divertido".**

 **-Comprendo-** dijo Kurami que solo temió por las Uchiha.

 **-Ahora un último favor** -dijo la peliblanca para con un chasquido transportar Kurami y Naruko al antiguo departamento de esta. – **Nos veremos pronto** -dijo ella para desparecer.

Kurami solo suspiro por cómo había acabado todo. Decir que no estaba agradecida era decir mentira. Ella esperaba que las Kitsune le recibiera de una forma muy hostil por las riñas que tuvieron en el pasado, pero al final resulto para bien ya que por fin le había aceptado como una de los suyos.

Lo único que le perturbaba era todo el poder de Shirai, pues la facilidad con la que burlo el sello del Cuarto Hokage era ridícula.

Por otro lado, agradeció que Naruko lograra convencer a las Uchiha de conservar su apartamento. Pues eso le daba algo de privacidad.

En el lugar no había casi nada. Solo quedaba un espejo que estaba unido a la pared y la cama, en donde la pelinaranja se encargo de recostar a la rubia todavía dormida. En verdad quería darle un golpe a esa loca de Shirai por haberla sacado de forma tan imprevista.

Su ropaje todavía estaba húmedo por el caer en el agua, por lo que Kurami se quito el kimono y dejo al descubierto su exuberante cuerpo. Nos que ella se consideraba muy coqueta, pero decidió tomar la oportunidad y se miro en el espejo de la habitación.

Uno pensaría que el estar atrapado en un mismo lugar por décadas podía que la apariencia se deteriorara, pero Kurami mantenía la misma belleza que había adquirido con los años.

No era fácil admitir que incluso Satsuki tenía un mejor trasero que el suyo, pero al menos tenía una figura mejor definida cuyo mayor rasgo eran sus senos, los cuales para su decepción no eran mayores que los de Shirai.

Lo bueno es que Naruko era alguien que solo se embobara por la apariencia de la personas y sabia que de todas formas apreciaría ese cuerpo.

Algo que le llamo la atención en ese momento, fue el encontrar que su cabello naranja ahora era más corto. Solo dos mechones llegaban a sus hombros y ahora tenía todo el pelo desordenado.

No es que le molestara, pero trataba de que Naruko tuviera una imagen pulcra y refinada de su persona. Después de todo, ella era su modelo a seguir.

Eventualmente Kurami no pudo evitar estirarse al sentir el placer de estar libre y ser consciente del exterior. Eso casi le hizo vomitar por el asco que llevo sentir las emociones de los residentes de Konoha, pero la tranquilidad que percibía en ellos le decía que en verdad aun no estaban conscientes de su salida. Existía el gran inconveniente de cómo Naruko podría explicar ese hecho en el futuro, pero confiaba en que todo saldría bien.

Al cabo de un rato la rubia empezó a recuperar el conocimiento a la vez que sentía como le zumbaban los oídos, le resultaba muy extraño ya que escuchaba las voces de muchas personas a su alrededor. El que una fuerte peste asaltara su nariz fue lo que termino despertarle, en donde quedo sorprendida al darse que el hecho anterior era debido a que estaba en su apartamento cuyas condiciones ahora eran algo deplorables.

Claro que eso no fue nada, cuando se percato que frente a ella estaba con quien había estado compartiendo toda su vida.

-¿¡Kurami!?-dijo Naruko impresionada por ver a Kurami en el lugar.

 **-Me alegro ver que has despertado** -dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La rubia necesito de un muy cargado recordatorio de todo lo que había pasado en los baños termales, en donde no hubo una forma de aliviar toda la conmoción que la chica experimento por eventos ocurridos.

Ella simplemente no tenía palabras ante el hecho de que ya no era humana. No es que lo considerada como algo malo, ya que ahora podría entender mejor a Kurami, pero era raro sentir esos nuevos cambios en su cuerpo.

Sus sentidos se habían afinado aun más a la vez que sentía algo muy raro a su alrededor. La otra Kitsune le explico que era debido a que ahora podía sentir las emociones de las personas a su alrededor y que luego se lo explicaría con detalle.

La Uzumaki siempre se había preguntado porque las colas de su amiga se veían con una apariencia fantasmal y que tan reales eran. Ahora comprendía que estas palpables para cualquier ser espiritual y que eran capaces de ser incorpóreas, evitando así que tuviera molestias al vestir cualquier prenda.

En ese sentido no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante el hecho de que la pelinaranja estaba completamente desnuda ante ella. Siempre había considerado a Kurami hermosa, pero ahora frente a frente era particularmente radiante.

 **-Lo siento, Naruko-chan. Espero que puedas con esto. No era mi intención complicar más tu vida** -dijo la mujer algo afligida.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, Kura-chan. Estas libre, eso hace que todo valga la pena- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

 **-Gracias-** dijo la Bijuu para dar un suspiro y tomar fuerzas. – **Naruko. Hay algo que no puedo callar más. No puedo soportar que estés con otras. No, sin que al menos me des una oportunidad.**

-¿Kura-chan acaso tu estas…..?- dijo la rubia completamente sorprendida.

 **-¿Declarando mi amor? Sí, eso hago.**

-Yo-yo-yo no sé qué decir. Siempre he sabido que has tenido aprecio, pero no pensé que a este nivel-respondió la rubia con un sonrojo a más no poder.

 **-Sí. Me siento muy extraña en cuanto ello, ya que te veía como una hija, pero desde hace tiempo he entendido que mi aprecio por ti es distinto. Espero que no te moleste.**

-De ninguna forma me puedo molestar. En todo caso, soy yo la que me tengo que reprenderme por no entender porque no te gustaba que me interesara por Sakura. Estaba ciega ante tus sentimientos.

 **-La culpa también es mía. Debí haber sido más honesta. Te he mentido sobre muchas cosas.**

-No te preocupes por eso. Tú siempre haces lo mejor para mí.

 **-De todas formas no seguiré mintiéndote de aquí en adelante.**

Entonces de improvisto para la Kitsune naranja, Naruko se abalanzo sobre ella y estampo un beso sobre sus labios. Kurami no dudo en responderle, pero cuando sintió como la lengua de la rubia intentaba entrar en su boca, no pudo evitar separarse un poco.

 **-¡Naruko!**

-Siento mi atrevimiento, Kurami. Pero me percatado de algo muy importante. Te he forzado a ver cada vez que tengo sexo con alguien sin que puedas hacer algo al respecto. Es evidente que te he hecho sufrir mucho.

 **-No pienses eso.**

-No. Es mi deber compensarte esos momentos.

- **Suenas algo pervertida, Naruko-chan** -dijo la pelinaranja ahora con un tono juguetón.

De improvisto antes que las chicas hicieran otro movimiento, ella se vieron trasportadas a una nueva habitación de estilo japonés.

 **-¿Shirai que significa esto?-** dijo Kurami muy molesta.

 **-Lo siento. Es que había un enorme instinto asesino viniendo hacia ustedes y me pareció una buena idea echarles una mano-** se escucho desde afuera de la habitación.

-Maldición. Satsuki debes estar buscándome- dijo Naruko algo pálida.

- **Pues se quedara con las ganas. Ahora si nos disculpas** -dijo Kurami a Shirai.

 **-Oh claro, debo darles privacidad. Sigo siendo casi omnisciente, pero no piensen mucho en ello** _ **-**_ se escucho de la peliblanca para que luego su presencia no fuera sentida por la Bijuu.

Las Kitsune hicieron caso a peliblanca a la vez que Naruko volvió a tirarse sobre la Bijuu, esta vez recostándole contra el tatami en el que estaban.

Kurami le había explicado que a la rubia que ahora no perdería tan fácilmente el control sobre sí misma y estaba segura que Naruko quería comprobarlo teniendo su primera experiencia sexual completa. En donde la pelinaranja se sentía más que complacida, ya que ella era la escogida para el momento.

Las Uchiha solían acariciar a Naruko como una mera provocación o juego. Las Kitsune en cambio, intercambiaron caricias para conocer el cuerpo de cada una. Claro que sus instintos no le detuvieron allí. No bastaba con tocar, tenían que ver, oler, probar e incluso oír cada reacción que tenían sus interacciones.

Cada una quedo encantada con el sabor de la otra. La pelinaranja no sintió pena alguna cuando sintió la lengua de Naruko en el interior de su intimidad y no mostro condescendencia con sus vigorosas chupadas al pene de la rubia.

Sus corazones estaban a millón cuando tuvieron un orgasmo al mismo tiempo. No solo por lo que hicieron, si no por los nervios de que en verdad la joven Uzumaki conservara el control.

El beso que luego intercambiaron, le dijo a Kurami que era la rubia de puntas rojas que tanto quería.

 **-Naruko, te amo** -dijo la pelinaranja tan pronto se separaron para tomar aire.

-Igual yo- le respondió la otra chica para luego unirse en otro beso.

El momento no estaría completo si Kurami no mostraba que iba en serio con Naruko, por lo que la primera se acostó boca arriba y le pidió amablemente que hiciera los honores. Sin mayores preámbulos, Naruko introdujo su virilidad en su compañera.

No era ni remotamente parecido al sexo oral de Satsuki o cuando Anko usaba sus senos para excitarla. Entendía que no era propio ir al acto principal sin antes estimular a su pareja, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que se estaba perdiendo la mejor parte del sexo.

Ya Kurami y Naruko se habían sentido como una sola por su relación Bijuu-jinchuriki, pero lo ahora era completamente distinto. Ya no le unían unas cadenas, sino el amor que se profesaban.

Ambas se sintieron en el cielo cuando la rubia se vino en la otra Kitsune y por deseo propio decidieron dejar el momento hasta allí, pues no era la lujuria lo que les impulsaba en esos instantes. Era el simple hecho de esta juntas.

[Al día siguiente]

La Kitsune pelinaranja despertó con los rayos de sol dando a su rostro, un sentimiento que extrañaba y que le era satisfactorio, aunque no tanto como lo era despertar junto a quien amaba.

No paso mucho antes de que la Kitsune rubia también despertara y sonriera al ver a su amiga feliz por la experiencia que tuvieron.

-Tengo una gran duda, Kura-chan. ¿Qué haremos con Satsuki-chan y Mikoto-chan?

 **-Sera difícil lidiar con ellas, pero algo se nos ocurrirá. De momento usare tu viejo apartamento para mantenerme al margen.**

-Pero ese lugar esta todo sucio y feo.

 **-Tienes razón. Tal vez debamos limpiarlo y venderlo. Luego compramos un lugar secreto.**

-Me gusta ese plan.

 **-Por cierto hay otra cosa de la quería hablar contigo. Otra cosa que te oculte.**

-Sé que me dijiste que no mentirías mas, pero no es necesario que…..

 **-No. Yo cumplo mis promesas. ¿Recuerdas ese sujeto que rescato a Zabuza en Kiri?**

-Por supuesto. Es extraño que al final no nos hayamos cruzado de nuevo con ellos-respondió la Uzumaki algo dudosa.

 **-En realidad si lo hiciste. Ese enmascarado se apareció en el yate y resulto ser una chica.**

-Espera, no querrás decir que…-dijo Naruko nerviosa.

 **-Temo que sí. Para resumir las cosas, no creo que esa chica se pueda casar con alguien jamás.**

Con esta frase la nueva Kitsune quedo pálida y cayó desmallada, mientras que la mayor trataba de despertarla pensado que había sido demasiado honesta.


	7. Chapter 7

**La Kitsune Traviesa**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus elementos.

 **Capitulo 7**

Sakura se encontraba en ese entonces en la mansión Uchiha, había ido a buscar a su compañera para entrenar y ahora lo lamentaba muchísimo, pues la tensión que estaba presente en el lugar era increíblemente fuerte.

A pesar de que Mikoto pedía a su hija que se calmara, la pelinegra simplemente no podía quedarse quieta y emitía una especie de aura tétrica que le estaba incomodando mucho.

-¿Y qué tal si le ha sucedido algo malo? Ni siquiera vino a dormir anoche-dijo Satsuki preocupada.

-Sabes que ella puede cuidarse sola-le dijo su madre.

-Tienes razón. ¿Pero qué tal si fue secuestrada por algún shinobi de otra aldea?

-No es tan fácil entrar y salir de Konoha. Despreocúpate y toma algo de té-dijo la mujer que entonces le acerco una taza a Sakura.

-Gracias-dijo la pelirrosa para tomar la bebida.

-Sabes que nunca tomo de tu té. Detesto que pruebes tus mezclas experimentales conmigo- dijo Satsuki haciendo que la Haruno se atragantara.

-Tú te lo pierdes-dijo la Uchiha mayor para tomar con toda tranquilidad su preparación.

-Disculpa el atrevimiento, Satsuki. ¿Acaso Naruko vive con ustedes?- pregunto Sakura curiosa por la información.

-Es correcto, Haruno. Ella tiene un espacio con mi madre y mi persona en este humilde hogar.

-Ya veo. Pensaba que ella tenía su propio apartamento.

-Si lo tiene, pero es mucho más cómodo que ella duerma a mi lado.

-No pensé que fueras de la que le gusta las pijamadas.

-De hecho la idea es dormir sin pijama-dijo lujuriosamente la pelinegra haciendo que su compañera se ganara un fuerte sonrojo.

-Oye no puedes decir ese tipo de cosas tan a la ligera-dijo Sakura apenada.

-Tranquila, Sakura-chan. Puedes sentirte en confianza entre nosotras-dijo Mikoto.

-Pero Mikoto-san, no creo que sea correcto hablar de esas cosas tan vergonzosas con tanta libertad.

-Tal vez, pero una vez que estas con Naruko-chan sientes la inmensa necesidad de contarle al mundo de la experiencia.

-Espere, acaso ustedes….

-Ya paren de hablar cosas que no deben- se escucho de una voz toda agitada en una de las puertas de la casa.

-¡Naruko!-exclamo la Uchiha menor para lanzarse sobre la Uzumaki. -Estaba tan preocupada.

-Lo siento. Estaba resolviendo algunos asuntos-dijo la rubia recordando su encuentro con Kurami.

-Solo espero que no hayas hecho algo divertido y no me hayas invitado-dijo Satsuki dándole una mirada siniestra.

-Yo-yo-yo-yo-balbuceo la chica.

-No es necesario que le respondas, Naruko-chan. Tienes la libertad para hacer lo gustes, pero claro, no debes dejarnos fuera de la acción-dijo Mikoto provocando que tanto Sakura y Naruko echaran vapor por la vergüenza, especialmente la ultima porque las Uchiha estaban hablando demasiado.

-Sakura-chan, puedo explicarlo.

-Tranquila. No es necesario-dijo la pelirrosa más que avergonzada. Entonces la chica vio atentamente a su amiga y por alguna extraña razón le pareció algo diferente. –Esto, Naruko acaso te cortaste el cabello o algo-dijo la Haruno curiosa.

-¿Disculpa?

-Es que no se. Veo tu peinado extraño.

Aquello alerto bastante a la Uzumaki, pues si bien era cierto a que ahora contaba unas orejas y una cola zorruna, se suponía que debían ser invisibles para los humanos.

-Esta delirando, Haruno. Naruko-chan tiene sus hermosas coletas tal como a mí me gustan-dijo Satsuki.

-Si, tal vez tengas razón-dijo la pelirrosa para apartar su mirada de Naruko. –A todas estas, ¿ya no deberíamos habernos reunido con Anko-sensei?

-No deben preocuparse. Ella debe estar ocupada con los preparativos de los exámenes chunin que se acercan-comento Mikoto.

-¿Exámenes chunin?-dijo Naruko curiosa.

-Son un conjunto de pruebas que determina si un genin es acto para subir de rango, aunque tienen el detalle de que este necesita de un equipo para poder presentar el examen.

-Si ese es el caso, ya estamos más que perdidas-dijo Satsuki viendo a Sakura.

-¡Oye! ¡Me he esforzado mucho para desarrollar mis habilidades!-contesto molesta la Haruno.

-Aun no lo suficiente.

-Tranquilas. No deberían pelearse- les dijo Naruko.

-Es correcto, se ve muy mal que hayan peleas en un equipo-le siguió Mikoto.

-Bien-refunfuño Satsuki. –Sin embargo tengo que señalar algo y es el hecho de que no somos un equipo común.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Sakura.

-Me refiero que hay algo muy especial en nuestro equipo, algo que debe ser de conocimientos de todas.

-¡Espera, Satsuki-chan!-dijo la Uzumaki toda nerviosa, para luego acercarse a Satsuki. -¿Qué rayos estas planeando?-le susurro.

-Yo sé lo que hago, Naruko-chan-dijo la Uchiha sin bajar la voz. -No has tenido el valor para confesártele a Sakura y es necesario que lo hagas cuanto antes, para luego decirle tu secreto para ver si de verdad es acta para nuestro equipo.

-¿De q-que estás hablando?-dijo la pelirrosa cuyas mejillas ya estaban del color de su cabello.

-Interesante propuesta. De esa forma Naruko-chan solo estaría rodeada de personas de confianza-dijo Mikoto.

-Es una locura-dijo la rubia alterada.

-No seas tímida, Naruko-chan-dijo Satsuki acercándosele a la rubia. –Es tu oportunidad para estar con Haruno.

-¿Pero porque estás haciendo esto? Pensé que tú querías que solo estuviera contigo y Mikoto.

-Puedo hacer excepciones si eso consigue tu felicidad.

-Si lo pones de ese modo.

-Lo siento, pero no es algo que pueda aceptar. Verán yo no soy de esos gustos-dijo Sakura en verdad sintiendo que estaba fuera de lugar.

-De eso no te preocupes. Tú solo ten tu cita y veras como todo sale bien-dijo Mikoto.

-¿¡Cita!? –dijo el equipo 7 al unisonó.

-Necesitamos que tengan un encuentro romántico y para ello es necesario una cita.

-Hey, no es justo. Ahora que lo pienso, yo nunca he tenido una cita con Naruko-chan-protesto la Uchiha menor.

-Luego tendrás tu oportunidad.

-Pero no lo entienden. Me metería en grandes problemas si mi madre se entera-dijo la Haruno avergonzada.

-No te preocupes de ese detalle. Ustedes solo paseen un rato por la aldea y les tendré algo preparado aquí.

-Es una buena idea, pero….

-Nada de peros-dijo la Uchiha mayor para hacer salir Sakura y Naruko a la calle sin que estas pudieran evitarlo. –Diviértanse-dijo ella para cerrar la puerta con llave.

-Mama, ¿qué rayos estas planeando?-demando Satsuki.

-Elemental, hija. Cuando ellas lleguen al punto de buscar diversión, nosotras también nos unimos-dijo Mikoto con una "angelical" sonrisa.

-A veces me asustas-comento su hija.

[En la calles de Konoha]

El caminar de las jóvenes kunoichi era lento y torpe, pues entre ambas existía bastante tensión.

Sakura no sabía que pensar del enredo en que se había metido, ya que entre otras cosas, ahora tenía curiosidad en cuanto al secreto que guardaba su amiga.

Naruko por su parte, temía por la reacción de la pelirrosa, pues ella se veía muy normal en relación a las otras que conocían su secreto.

Una mano entonces toco su espalda sacándole un susto y un tierno kya.

-Lo siento. No quería asustarte-dijo Sakura la culpable de la anterior acción. –Es que pensé que tenías algo en la espalda.

-¿Eh?- dijo la Uzumaki que ahora sí que estaba confundida.

¿Por qué su compañera estaba detectando sus características de Kitsune? La misión de Shirai llego entonces a su mente, la de convertir a otras chicas en su especie. Sin embargo estaba algo dudosa en cuanto a ese hecho, ya que no tenía una forma de saber quiénes eran las indicadas.

En esos momentos lamentaba el no tener a su lado a Kurami, que en esos instantes debía estar arreglando su nuevo hogar.

-¿Entonces que deberíamos hacer?-preguntó Sakura.

-No lo sé. No acostumbro a salir mucho y no tengo idea de que hacer.

-¿Que tal a las aguas termales?

-No es una buena idea-dijo la chica, pensando en que ya había tenido suficientes emociones en tal lugar.

-¿Y una película?

-Ya vi la que están reproduciendo.

-¿Entonces qué propones? No hay mucho que hacer dado que no hay ningún festival o feria.

-Vamos a nuestro campo de entrenamiento.

-¿Para qué?

-Es un buen lugar para esperar. ¿No dijiste que no querías que tu madre nos descubriera juntas?

-Es cierto.

-Sígueme.

Las jóvenes entonces emprendieron su camino al área de entrenamiento 31. A la Haruno no le gustaban mucho los recuerdos que tenia del lugar, pero evito pensar en ellos.

Eventualmente llegaron a una especie de choza oculta por el follaje, la cual ofrecía un ambiente agradable a pesar del sitio en donde se encontraba. No había ningún tipo de mueble, pero el suelo de bambú le hacía muy cómoda.

-Wow. ¿Qué es este sitio?-pregunto Sakura.

-Es uno de los refugios de Anko-sensei. Al menos uno de ellos. Ella nos dijo a mí y a Satsuki de su existencia-le respondió Naruko.

-Ya veo-dijo triste la pelirrosa al sentirse nuevamente excluida.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada, pero es que a veces resulta difícil. Ser la hija de la jefa civil no es tan agradable como algunos piensan. Tengo que cumplir con muchas "obligaciones" y pocas veces puedo hacer lo que en verdad quiero.

-¿De qué se trata?

-La verdad es que no estoy tan casada con la idea de ser una kunoichi. Lo que en verdad quiero es ser una medico.

-¿Y que con eso?

-¿No me explique bien? –dijo la pelirrosa exaltada. –Son dos oficios completamente distintos e incompatibles. Si voy por un camino me alejo del otro.

-Sakura-chan. ¿Si sabes que es un ninja medico?-dijo la rubia con dejo de confusión.

-¿Un qué?

-Ya sabes, un ninja que usa Ninjutsu medico para curar a los heridos en mitad de la batalla.

-Es una broma. ¿Verdad?-dijo Sakura con cierta molestia.

-Para nada. Es más muchos doctores en el hospital de Konoha son ninja medico y no usan la medicina tradicional como algunos piensan que sucede.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Sakura cayendo pensadamente y poniendo su cabeza en sus rodillas.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-Nada, pero me molesta que mi madre haga tanto énfasis en que me convierta en una kunoichi plena y no me oriente para otra cosa que al menos pueden satisfacer mis deseos. Si es cierto lo de los ninja medico, perfectamente puedo usar las habilidades que he aprendido sin la necesidad de verme en todas esa situaciones tan peligrosas.

-¿Te dan miedo?

-Se que no deberían, pero dime tu. ¿No estarías asustada de que tu vida este en juego todos días?-dijo Sakura con tristeza en su voz.

-Sí. Lo he estado en ocasiones-le respondió Naruko melancólica.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-Créeme que lo sé. Pero pude superarlo. Ahora lo que me asusta es otra cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Que la gente piense extraño de mí. Que considere que soy un fenómeno o algo así.

-Por favor, Naruko. Nadie debería pensar algo así de ti. Eres alguien amable, atenta y que siempre ve por el bienestar de los demás. Aun con todo lo que dice mi madre sobre ti, yo siempre seria tu amiga.

-Gracias. Pero hay algo que ella no sabe. Es más son pocos los que saben mi más grande secreto.

-Puedes confiar en que yo no te discriminare por nada-le dijo Sakura mostrando confianza en sus ojos.

-Es que…..-la Uzumaki entonces empezó a mostrarse insegura. –Es algo muy vergonzoso.

-¿Qué tanto?

-Supongo que es mejor que lo sepas de una vez-dijo la rubia para empezar a quitarse su ropa.

-¡Espera Naruko! Que es lo que…..-la pelirrosa entonces sintió que toda su sangre subió a frente y empezó a desear enterrar su cabeza en el suelo.

Ante ella estaba Naruko como había sido traída al mundo con los brazos pegados a la cadera y las piernas juntas con una cara de total vergüenza. En donde lo más relevante era el largo miembro que colgaba a centímetros de su intimidad femenina.

-Ves. ¿Acaso no consideras esto como algo extraño? –dijo la chica de coletas rubias con puntas rojas.

-Un poco. No todos los días se ve una chica con un pene.

-¡Lo sé! Es algo muy raro y vergonzoso.

-Un momento. ¿Acaso tu y Satsuki han…? ¿Ya sabes?-dijo la pelirrosa haciendo gestos con sus manos para dar a entender su pregunta.

-Sí. De hecho, me he metido en un montón de problemas por culpa de esto.

-¿Problemas?

-Es difícil de explicar.

-Bueno, para ser honesta no se ve tan mal. Es decir muchas chicas quieren tener siempre a su alcance uno de esos.

-No creo que lo quieran de esta forma-dijo Naruko con una lágrima cómica.

-Al menos esas orejas y cola, lo compensan. Hace que te veas bastante tierna.

-Sakura-chan ¿acaso tú puedes verlas?

-No estoy segura, pero veo algo muy borroso a tu alrededor.

Durante un buen rato la Uzumaki le explico a su compañera, los inverosímiles hecho que rodeaban su vida. Era vergonzoso, pero a la vez agradable, pues nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conversar tan abiertamente con alguien ajeno a Kurami. La adicción al sexo de Satsuki y Mikoto evitaba que estas hicieran preguntas personales a Naruko.

Sakura no se mostro tan desconcertada ante la verdad como Naruko esperaba. La chica más bien se mostro bastante meditativa cuando la Kitsune empezó a explicar la parte de su nueva naturaleza.

-Es increíble-declaro Sakura una vez que la rubia termino de contar su historia.

-¿Eh?-dijo la rubia extrañada.

-Todo. ¿Qué se siente ser una Kitsune?

-No sé decirte todo porque tengo una sola cola, pero hasta ahora mis sentidos han mejorado mucho y me siento algo más fuerte. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Me imagino que deber ser grandioso. ¿No has leído todas las historias que hay sobre esa raza? Tiene poderes que hacer ver como una burla al Ninjutsu.

-En eso tienes razón. Shirai parece ser extremadamente fuerte. Ojala la conocieras.

-Y lo hare.

-¿Cómo?

-Solo piénsalo. Te dijeron que debías buscar a otras chicas para convertirlas en Kitsune y se supone que nadie debería poder tu verdadera forma. Si yo puedo verla cuando las Uchiha no pudieron, es un hecho que yo podría ser una candidata a transfórmame.

-Tienes mucha razón, aunque todavía tenemos un problema. Realmente no sé cómo es que debo hacer eso.

-¿Acaso Shirai no te dio una pista?

-Solo dijo que el poder estaba en mi interior. No me dio más detalles.

-…..

-…..

-Estas pensado lo mismo que yo-dijo Sakura toda roja.

-Eso creo-dijo Naruko que estaba empezando a sentir como su miembro empezaba a tener una erección ante la posibilidad que ese estaba presentando.

-Esto es difícil. En verdad me gustaría convertirme en una Kitsune, pero no sé si mis sentimientos puedan tolerar esto.

-Tal vez necesito convertir a otras chicas en Kitsune para ganar más control sobre mis poderes y poder volver a la normalidad, pero no puedo obligarte a nada, Sakura-chan. Lo que te pido no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera.

-¿Es muy importante para ti?

-Aunque hay personas que me aceptan a pesar de mi condición, no puedo evitar desear a veces ser solo una chica. Quiero constatar que ellas me quiere por quién soy y no solo porque disfrutan de mi condición. .

-Estoy segura que aquellas que te quieren lo hacen por tu forma de ser-dijo Sakura para luego empezar a desvestirse.

-¿Sakura-chan, tu….?

-Tú me has apoyado como nadie lo ha hecho en mi vida. Aun es extraño para mí, pero debo aceptar tus sentimientos-dijo la chica que ya había dejado a la vida su cuerpo. Podía no ser tan voluptuoso, pero Naruko siempre lo había visto como perfecto.

-Eres hermosa-dijo la rubia feliz de ver a su amiga así.

-Gracias-dijo Sakura apenada por el elogio.

Teniendo aun dudas en cuanto si debían bersarse o hacer algo previo, Naruko prefirió ir al acto principal y no alargar el deseo de su amiga en cuanto a volverse una Kitsune.

La cabeza de Sakura se lleno de dudas en cuanto a si el pene de su amiga podría entrar en ella, pues aquello parecía completamente imposible.

En varias ocasiones pensó en decirle a la Uzumaki que se detuviera, pero a medida que ella frotaba el miembro contra su intimidad aquellos pensamientos iban desapareciendo. La rubia le tenía tomada por la espalda por lo que sentía sus pechos chocar contra su piel. Sakura tenía que admitir que sentía envidia ante ese hecho, siendo que ella no se había desarrollado tan bien.

-Voy a proceder-dijo la Uzumaki a su amiga.

-Por favor se gentil-respondió la Haruno para entonces sentir como poco a poco el miembro de su amiga empezaba a introducirse por dentro de su intimidad.

-Si te molesta, solo avísame.

-Tranquila. Solo continua-dijo la pelirrosa sintiendo la incomodidad que le provocaba perder su intimidad. En su vida pensó que haría algo así y mucho menos que lo haría a tan corta edad. Pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse y decidió seguir adelante.

Poco a poco Sakura empezó a ser movida por Naruko, provocando que empezara a sentir los primeros efectos del placer que brindaba el acto sexual.

-Se siente muy bien- clamo la pelirrosa.

-No te expondría a algo malo, Sakura-chan-le respondió la rubia feliz.

-De eso estoy segura. Siempre te has asegurado de que este a salvo.

-También me asegurare de que disfrutes de este momento-dijo la rubia para luego sacar su miembro y girar a Sakura poniéndola frente a ella, con lo cual podría darle un beso a la chica que le dejaría impresionada.

La pelirrosa entonces no dudo en corresponder a su amiga y darle entrada a su boca. Mientras se unían en el beso, Naruko volvió a penetrar a Sakura solo que esta vez le tomo de los muslos y le levanto.

-¡Vaya que eres fuerte!-dijo Sakura separándose de la rubia.

-Tengo mis dotes-dijo la Uzumaki para entonces apoyar a su pareja en una de las paredes del lugar que para su suerte era bastante resistente, pues Naruko empezó a dar intensas embestidas al vientre de Sakura que cada vez se encorvaba más a medida que sentía que el placer invadía su cuerpo.

-¡Más rápido!-empezó a clamar la pelirrosa conforme sus pensamientos eran nublados por la idea de que estaba disfrutando mucho el momento.

-Voy a correrme, Sakura-chan.

-Espera, no puedes hacerlo. Podrías…..

-Es muy tarde-dijo Naruko que sintió como las uñas de su amiga se clavaron en sus hombros signo de que ella también estaba experimentando un orgasmo.

Lo siguiente fue algo particularmente extraño, ya que de repente la habitación se lleno de poderoso brillo que cegó brevemente a las chicas y dejándolas desorientadas.

Para cuando Naruko pudo volver en sí, vi como su amiga estaba en suelo sentada estrujándose los ojos por el resplandor.

-¿Sakura-chan, te encuentras bien?-pregunto Naruko.

-Eso creo. Pero en que estabas pensando. ¿Qué sucede si quedo embarazada?

-Siempre puedes usar tus conocimientos de kunoichi para impedirlo.

-Es verdad-dijo Sakura dándose cuenta de su error y llevándose la cabeza en donde se dio cuenta de algo sorprendente, que poco después su amiga también percibió.

Al igual que Naruko, su cabello había crecido un poco, provocando que donde estaban sus orejas ahora estuviera tapado por su pelo. Esto debido a que ahora tenía un par de orejas zorrunas de color rosa. Y eso no era todo, pues una cola de igual tonalidad ahora crecía desde el final de su espalda.

-¡Ha funcionado!-dijo la Haruno sorprendida.

-Es maravilloso, Sakura-chan. Ahora serás lo suficientemente fuerte para nuestro equipo. Es más, incluso podrías convertirte en la mejor ninja medico del mundo.

-¿En serio crees eso?-dijo la pelirrosa con un sonrojo.

-Por supuesto.

-Gracias-dijo Sakura apenada.

-¿Y qué tal sientes ser una Kitsune?

-Diría que bien, pero…..

-Sucede algo malo.

-Es que aun tengo ganas de mas-dijo la pelirrosa apenada señalando su intimidad que se mostraba mojada por la ultima "acción" de Naruko.

-Si ese es el caso.

Las chicas siguieron con su faena, solo que ahora Sakura quedo acostada en el suelo en donde Naruko empezó a embestirla con una velocidad mayor. La Haruno sintió un notable aumento en su sensibilidad, por lo que la experiencia provoco que llegara a su límite mucho más rápido. Sin embargo, el cansancio que se suponía que debía acompañar el momento, desapareció en cuestión instantes provocando que estuviera deseosa de continuar con más.

La Uzumaki siguió con los deseos de su amiga y realizo dos **Kitsune Bushin** que rodearon a la chica que solo rio por la forma en que su amiga usaba la técnica. Lo siguiente fue que Sakura montaba a Naruko mientras le hacía sexo oral a la replicas, situación que daría como resultado dos cosas, una que la Haruno quedara completamente cubierta de semen y que Naruko llegara al límite y liberaba su modo "divertido".

Sakura tenía presente que eso podría pasar ya que Naruko le había explicado muy apenada de ese detalle. No obstante, igual quedo helada cuando la pelirroja no cayó de una sobre ella, sino que le susurro una "inocente" proposición que ayudaría a que no se sintiera tan presionada en su hogar.

Si bien todo su sentido común decía a gritos que rechazara la idea, ella acepto y ambas se escabulleron entre las sombras de la noche hasta la residencia de la Haruno. Si, el tiempo había corrido a un ritmo muy veloz en la "cita" que llevaban las jóvenes y tenían un final bastante peculiar para el encuentro.

A la Haruno nunca le paso por su cabeza que disfrutaría tanto el coger a su madre, a la vez que lo hacia la ahora pelirroja. Mebuki recibía sexo oral en su vagina y era penetrada por su hoyo posterior mientras se encontraba inmersa en un Genjutsu que evitaba que viera quienes eran en realidad las que le tenían en un estado de total éxtasis.

Sakura sentía algo de pena por lo que hacía, pero debía imaginar que su madre estaba disfrutando el tener algo de compañía luego de la vida solitaria que llevaba, luego de la muerte de su esposo hace ya varios años.

Aunque ya para ese momento la Uzumaki estaba fuera de sí, no podía evitar verse que gozaba el tener sexo con la mujer madura. Mikoto se conservaba mejor, pero el cuerpo Mebuki aun podía satisfacer su pene que entraba y salía del interior de la rubia.

Sakura lamia sin ningún decoro la vagina de su madre que era llenada por los líquidos que emanaba esta por el efecto del momento y los que Naruko generaba en su otra faena. Tras el orgasmo que tuvieron Naruko y Mebuki, la primera y la pelirrosa tomaron posesión de los senos de la rubia y empezaron a masajearlos, chuparlos y morderloaa provocando que la que mujer tuviera múltiples orgasmos.

Para la mitad de la noche, Mebuki ya estaba completamente fuera de acción con una cara de extrema felicidad. Sin embargo las dos Kitsune aun seguían teniendo relaciones, ya que con la "fantasía" de Sakura satisfecha, ahora era el turno de Naruko para realizar sus propios deseos. Los cuales implicaron el tener a la pelirrosa completamente contra el suelo, mientras hacía uso de su culo.

Sakura no puso queja alguna, ya que luego de que le aplicaran tanta veces el mismo trato a su madre, ella había quedado con las ganas. Ahora comprendía a las Uchiha y obsesión por la joven Uzumaki…..

-Naruko. ¿No sientes que se nos olvida algo?-pregunto Sakura algo preocupada.

-Nada que me importe este momento-dijo la pelirroja para seguir con el vaivén.

-Tienes razón-dijo Sakura para dejarse llevar por la otra Kitsune en un abrazo apasionado.

[En el hogar Uchiha]

Una mesa con el plato favorito de la Uzumaki en una ambiente romántico, aunque ya las velas se habían consumido y la comida estaba más que fría. Las anfitrionas seguían esperando lo que en realidad no iba a pasar.

-Esto es extraño. ¿Qué les habrá pasado a nuestra parejita?-dijo Mikoto pensando en donde estarían las chicas.

Satsuki no respondió, ella solo peinaba una muñeca que era la imagen perfecta de Naruko.

- _Esa z**** rosada es una aprovechada. Le doy una mano y se toma todo el brazo. Necesito una forma para que Naruko tenga sus ojos son en mi_ -pensó Satsuki poniendo más fuerza al cepillado. – _No me importa el precio hare lo que sea para que se solo mía_ -pensó la chica que era cubierta por un aura peligrosa.

[En la tierra de las Kitsune]

- **Oh cielos** -exclamo Shirai casi derramando su taza de té luego de sentir una gran fuerza oscura.

 **-¿Que sucede?-** pregunto Kurami molesta, que estaba en aquel lugar porque de repente había aparecido otra de sus colas y había acudido a la Kitsune blanca para encontrar respuestas.

- **Nada. Solo creo que tu dulce Naruko tendrá algunos problemas** -dijo la peliblanca ofreciendo una inocente sonrisa.

 **-¿De qué clase?-** exclamo la Bijuu preocupada por su amada.

 **-Solo diré que en el futuro va a necesitar algo de hielo para sentarse.**

 **-¿De qué rayos hablas y porque no me dices de una vez porque recupere una de mis colas?**

 **-La Uzumaki trabaja bastante rápido. Viendo toda esa resistencia que tiene, me están dando ganas de pedírtela prestada por unos diez o veinte años.**

 **-Ni lo sueñes arpía. Naruko es solo mía-** declaro con pose orgullos a Kurami **.**

 **-Ese "mía" es muy liberal por lo visto-** señalo Shirai para que la pelirroja se lanzara a pelear con la Kitsune mayor.

[En un lugar desconocido]

Una pálida figura en una bata de laboratorio se encontraba mezclando distintos componentes en el oscuro recinto científico que ocupaba, cuando de repente sintió algo que tomo su atención.

-Interesante. Parece que por fin a parecido una nueva hermana de armas- dijo la figura de ojos serpentinos para empezar a reírse estridentemente.

Poco después llego una chica en ropa de dormir, cuyos cabellos era de una tonalidad rosada casi rojiza. Su semblante era de poco amigos y no se veía nada feliz de ser despertada.

-¿A qué viene todo este p*** alboroto Hebiko?

-Dime, Tayuya. ¿Lo has sentido?

-Algo me despertó, pero no sé qué c*** fue-dijo molesta la chica.

-Es una nueva hermana. Una que compartirá nuestra forma de vida.

-Genial. Otra loca más-dijo fastidiada la chica para regresar a su habitación.

-Tú te esperas. El saber que tendremos otra entre nosotras me ha excitado y tú serás mi alivio.

-No me j****. Aun me duele de la ultima p*** vez-contesto Tayuya para desaparecer del lugar.

-Vaya Uzumaki que resultaste ser. Deberé buscar a alguien más acto para saciar todos mis deseos-dijo sonriente la pálida mujer que entonces se lamios los labios con una serpentina lengua.


	8. Chapter 8

**La Kitsune Traviesa**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus elementos.

 **Capitulo 8**

Luego de ser entretenida por muchas horas, Kurami por fin se vio en la libertad de poder regresar a Konoha y ver cuál era el estado de su amada.

Si bien detestaba que Shirai jugara con ella y sus poderes, tenía que admitir que su actual estado tenía sus ventajas. Tanto tiempo siendo como la Bijuu con más colas le habían hecho arrogante y despreocupada. Por ello el sentimiento de que sus habilidades habían sido disminuidas le forzó a pensar como debía aprovechar lo que tenia.

No solía usar su habilidad para detectar sentimientos negativos, porque le causaban nauseas sentir a todos esos putrefactos humanos, pero ahora le daría un buen uso y encontraría a Naruko con ella.

Claro que en condiciones normales, la Uzumaki nunca podría ser localizada con esa habilidad. Pero Kurami había estado practicando para cambiar los parámetros con los trabajaba la técnica para hacerla más útil.

Antes que nada, no pudo evitar sentir un gran cumulo de sentimientos negativos en la casa de las Uchiha, lo que reforzaba la desconfianza que le tenía a esas dos. Sin embargo eso le ayudo a descartar ese sitio como la locación de la rubia.

Conforme fue concentrándose, busco un sentimiento más afín a su amada como lo era la lujuria. Era casi como buscar una aguja en un pajar, ya que Konoha era la principal compradora de todas las ediciones de Icha Icha que se imprimían. Sin embargo, en base a las palabras de Shirai, la Bijuu sabía que seguramente la Uzumaki seguramente estaba en su modo "divertido" y por ello sería fácil de encontrar.

Tal como lo esperaba Kurami, Naruko era la luna en un cielo estrellado. Suspirando algo asqueada por tener que sentir a todos los pervertidos de Konoha, la pelirroja tomo una forma animal y abandono el apartamento en donde residía para buscar a su chica.

Era cierto que en esa aldea reinaba el pánico cada vez que se divisaba un zorro, pero Kurami podía desplazarse a tal velocidad que ni siquiera el ojo entrenado de un jounin podría localizarla.

Fue una sorpresa encontrar que la ubicación de su amada era la residencia Haruno, pero la pelinaranja tenía que reconocer que sabía que eso eventualmente ocurriría. No obstante, nada podía prepararla para la escena que se encontró en uno de los dormitorios.

Por un lado estaba en el cuerpo inconsciente de la odiosa Mebuki Haruno, que claramente había sido víctima de las ansias sexuales de Naruko y por el otro, estaba la mencionada que estaba sentada en la cama con Sakura encima, la cual estaba siendo penetrada intensamente por el miembro de la Kitsune rubia.

La pelirroja tenía a la Haruno tomada de la espalda y le movía en un vaivén mientras masajeaba sus senos apasionadamente.

 **-¿¡Significa esto!?** –exclamo Kurami mas que impactada por la escena perdiendo con ello su transformación. En realidad no era la primera vez que veía algo así, pero ver una cola zorruna color rosa a las espaldas de Sakura, hicieron que ella se sintiera muy confundida.

-Por favor… ayuda. Ya estoy en mi… limite-dijo Sakura entre jadeos.

La pelirrosa se veía bastante agotada y no era necesario imaginarse el porqué. Kurami entendió que la chica había sido convertida en una Kitsune, pero aquello no significaba que obtuviera toda la resistencia que tenia la Uzumaki.

-Prepárate, Sakura-chan. Aquí voy-dijo Naruko soltando un descarga de su esencia en el vientre de la chica pelirrosa, que tuvo un orgasmo al mismo tiempo. La Kitsune entonces retiro su pene y lo dirigió al otro hoyo de la chica. –Veamos, ahora vayamos por la ronda…ups, creo que ya perdí la cuenta-dijo divertida ella para luego percatarse de Kurami. –Parece que llego el premio mayor.

 **-Me gusta que piense así, Naruko-chan-** le contesto Kurami que se mordía los labios por la visión que tenia de la versión pelirroja de la Uzumaki. –¿ **Pero no crees que debamos ir a un sitio más cómodo?-** dijo ella para sacar a las Haruno de la escena.

-¿Con que me quieres para ti sola? Bien, supongo que podemos seguir en otro ambiente-dijo la Uzumaki para depositar con cuidado a Sakura en la cama. Acto seguido Kurami tomo la mano de la joven y con un sello de manos logro transportarse a la tierras de la Kitsune.

Sakura suspiro aliviada por el hecho de que por fin tendría un descanso. Tenía que admitir que había subestimado la habilidad de su amiga. Lastimosamente, ella no podía quedarse dormida como deseaba.

Tenía que encargarse de limpiar todo el estropicio que había en la habitación y asegurarse de que a su madre no le diera un ataque cardiaco al despertar. Esperaba que las habilidades de Naruko en Genjutsu fueran tan grandes como ella afirmo cuando le convenció de hacer esa locura.

Por otro lado, ya Kurami se encontraba en la misma habitación en donde previamente, ella y Naruko habían hecho el amor. Cosa que provoco que pelirroja suspirara y bajara su guardia ante la chica de coletas que le tomo de los senos por detrás.

 **-Naruko, no ahora. Necesitamos hablar con Shirai** -dijo la Bijuu aguantando un gemido por el masaje que estaba recibiendo.

-Porque la prisa. Estoy segura que quieres esto tanto como yo-dijo Naruko seductoramente ya dispuesta a retirar las ropas de la pelirroja.

 **-Arara. Lamento córtales la diversión, pero me voy a ver en la necesidad de cobrarles la renta si me tientan así** -dijo Shirai haciendo aparición en la habitación.

Luego haciendo uso de sus poderes, controlo los impulsos de la Uzumaki y devolvió a su estado normal.

-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo la rubia conforme recobraba sus sentidos. Luego se percato de lo que estaba haciendo y que había espectadores, provocando que un sonrojo se pusiera en su rostro y que se cubriera sus partes.

 **-Es tan adorable que aun se avergüence luego de todo lo que hace-** dijo la peliblanca riéndose.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-pregunto Naruko.

 **-Estoy honrando mi promesa** -dijo la Kitsune para tocar la frente de la chica y pasarle parte de su energía. – **Listo. Ahora serás capaz de ocultar a tu amiguito con mayor facilidad y solo aparecerá si tú lo deseas. La transformación solo cederá si pierdes todas tus fuerzas.**

-Gracias-dijo la chica feliz. –Ahora que tengo oportunidad, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?

 **-Por supuesto.**

-¿Exactamente a quienes debo transformar? Aun no me creo que Sakura fuera apta para ser una Kitsune.

 **-Es algo difícil de precisar. Podría decir que es necesario que esas personas tengan un elevado control de chakra para lidiar con los nuevos poderes, pero resulta más importante que compartas un fuerte vínculo emocional para que puedas compartirlos de forma eficiente-** explico Shirai.

 **-No le eches sal a la herida** -comento Kurami enojada.

-Lo siento, Kura-chan. Debí hablar contigo antes de hacer algo-dijo Naruko. –Es solo que me emocione mucho por el hecho de que Sakura me acepto y creo que las cosas se me salieron de las manos.

 **-Está bien. Sé que querías mucho eso, pero aun no me creo que incluso lo haya hecho con esa Mebuki. ¿Acaso no sabes que esa mujer te odia? Si descubre lo que hiciste, fijo que te crucifica.**

 **-Déjala ser. Es muy propio de la Kitsune jugar con los humanos de esa forma** -intervino la peliblanca.

 **-Me parece que es por eso que están medio extintas.**

 **-Mejor eso que estar encerrada en alguien más.**

 **-¡Eso fue un golpe bajo!** -dijo la aludida ofreciendo sus garras.

-Ya basta. No es necesario pelearse-exigió la rubia.

 **-Tienes razón, no debes molestarte viéndonos. Ya tienes problemas con que lidiar**.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-entonces Naruko se puso pálida al recodar que su cita iba a ser llevada en un lugar muy particular. -¡Me he olvidado de Satsuki-chan!

 **-Así es. Tal vez debes irte a ver si puedes evitar una pelea innecesaria-** dijo Shirai para hacer un chasquido y transportar a Naruko.

 **-Debiste haber esperado un poco-** dijo Kurami suspirando por la partida de su chica.

 **-¿Acaso querías estrenarla?-** dijo pícaramente la peliblanca para ganarse un gruñido de la Bijuu

[En el hogar Uchiha]

La Uzumaki tuvo que ahogar un chillido al ver que había terminado en la recamara de Mikoto, en donde la mencionada estaba dormida junto a su hija. ¿Qué tenia de aterrador? Que el suelo estuviera cubierto de fotos cortadas y quemadas de Sakura.

La rubia tendría presente que la vida de ella aun estaba en peligro. Luego pensó que lo mejor era dejarles descansar, ya que seguramente se habían desvelado y por ello emprendió su retirada.

-¿Naruko-chan? –escucho la chica que luego pensó que Satsuki debía tener una especie de sexto sentido para localizarle.

-Hola, Satsuki-chan-saludo nerviosamente la Uzumaki.

-¿¡Donde habías estado!?-reclamo la pelinegra espabilándose rápidamente.

-Bien…yo.

-¿Y porque estas ocultando tu encanto?-dijo la chica señalando la entrepierna de la Uzumaki.

-Sabes que con nosotras no necesitas esconder nada.

-Sí, lo sé es solo que estaba probando algo que aprendí.

-Entonces espero que estés en dispuestas a mostrárnoslos-dijo Mikoto despertando. –Has sido muy mala al dejarnos plantadas.

-Lo siento-dijo la rubia con una reverencia.

-Pues no te quedes allí y ven a compensarnos-demando Satsuki.

-¿Crees que sea prudente? Ya deberíamos ir a ver a Anko.

-Pues deberá esperar un poco más- dijo la pelinegra para jalar a Naruko a la cama.

[Treinta minutos después]

A estas alturas, ya Naruko no tenía nada en contra de su condición. Se sentía demasiado a gusto con su rostro rodeado por los senos de la Uchiha mayor, mientras insertaba su semilla en el útero de esta.

-Así es, Naruko-chan. ¡Lléname por completo!-exclamo la Uchiha mientras experimentaba el orgasmo de la faena.

Luego Naruto se acomodo para quedar de espaldas a la mujer y recibir a Satsuki que dejo pasar el miembro de la Uzumaki a través de su ya llena vagina.

-No sé qué has estado haciendo, Naruko-chan, pero es casi como si sintiera mas vida en ti-dijo Satsuki mientras subía y bajaba sus caderas para experimentar el miembro en sí.

-Es un secreto.

-Hmp. Espero que no estés abusando de la confianza que te brindamos.

-Esto…..

-No es necesario discutir sobre eso, ahora-dijo Mikoto que entonces empezó a masajear los senos de Naruko. –Solo debemos disfrutar del momento.

-Eres demasiado liberal, mama.

Y así siguieron las tres otros treinta minutos, que fue donde la Uzumaki vio prudente detenerse para evitar que su otra personalidad extendiera la velada exageradamente.

-Desearía que pudiéramos quedarnos así-dijo Satsuki teniendo abrazada a la Uzumaki.

-Si es una lástima que no podamos quedarnos otro rato-dijo Naruko.

-Entonces dinos, Naruko-chan. ¿Todo bien con Sakura?-pregunto Mikoto provocando que su hija bufara molesta.

-De maravilla. Gracias por darme los ánimos para confesarme.

-Siempre puedes contar como mi ayuda.

-Yo pienso que fue una aprovechada-dijo Satsuki.

-No seas así, Satsuki-chan. Ella es nuestra compañera y amiga.

-Lo que digas-dijo la pelinegra quedando pensativa.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es solo que pensando en algo muy importante.

-¿Qué?

-Que tú sigues siendo virgen.

-…

-…

-¿C-como vienes a decir algo así?-dijo la Uzumaki roja de la vergüenza.

-Quiero decir. Al menos en tu parte de chica. Mama y yo hemos jugado con eso, pero no como en realidad planeábamos desde el comienzo.

-Es verdad. Se me había pasado por completo ese detalle-dijo Mikoto con total naturalidad.

Instantes después, las Uchiha se vieron hablando completamente solas.

[Al mediodía]

Para la fortuna del equipo 7, su sensei estaba demasiado ocupada como para atenderlas temprano y por ello se encontraban esperándola en las cercanías de restaurante de dango como era usual.

-¿Todo bien en tu casa, Sakura-chan?-pregunto la Uzumaki a su compañera. –Lamento haberte dejado sola con tu madre.

-No te preocupes. Todo salió bien. Ella piensa que tuvo un sueño extremadamente húmedo-dijo la pelirrosa guiñándole un ojo.

-¿En serio?

-Tú ya habías hecho el trabajo para dejarle inconsciente, pero necesite manipularla un poco para cuando despertara.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Por alguna razón mi nivel de Genjutsu ha subido mucho.

-Es bueno ver que puedas usar tus poderes.

-¿Exactamente que hicieron ustedes dos?-pregunto Satsuki sintiéndose excluida de la conversación.

-Nada en especial. Es solo que por poco mi madre nos descubre-respondió Sakura.

-Deben ser más discretas-dijo la Uchiha.

 _-Lo dice quien quiere violarme en todas partes_ -pensó Naruko.

Minutos después llego Anko echando chispas y la cual pidió una orden de su preciada comida antes de ver a sus alumnas.

-¿Sucede algo, Anko-sensei?-preguntó Naruko.

-Es solo que ese estúpido costal de huesos nos retuvo a mí y a los demás jounin con una reunión sobre su desempeño y esas cosas.

-¿Algún motivo en especial?

-Pues sí. Se llevara a cabo un examen chunin en la aldea y ustedes han sido recomendadas por mi persona.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Aquí están las formas-dijo la pelimorada mostrando las hojas de papel.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Comienza en dos días!-expresaron las tres jóvenes al ver la fecha.

-No tenemos casi nada de tiempo para estudiar o entrenar-expreso Sakura.

-Es una pena. Tal vez la falta de preparación pueda poner en peligro a alguna de ustedes- dijo burlona Anko viendo a la Haruno.

-Ya verá que aprobare.

-Ja. Primero te besare los pies antes que suceda eso.

[Una hora después, en el refugio de Anko]

Dado que Naruko no soportaba que trataran mal a Sakura, ella no tuvo problemas en ayudar a su amiga a hacer que la jounin besara sus pies, mientras le tenía en cuatro y usabas unos **Kitsune Bushin** para dominarle.

Satsuki miraba desde una esquina envidiosa la escena como ambas chicas cooperaban para cometer el nefasto, pero divertido fin. No es que ella estuviera exenta de la acción, ya que ella tenía un par de réplicas de la Uzumaki dándole desde ambos lados, pero de todas formas estaba empezando a percibiendo algo que le incomodaba. Algo que no había sentido en el yate en Nami.

Era como si hubiera una cierta conexión entre Sakura y Naruko, una que antes no estaba. Ambas se hablaban y sonreían como si fueran cómplices de una fechoría, dejándole de lado para su desagrado. Debía buscar la forma de hacer que la atención de la Uzumaki volviera sobre ella y consideraba que su mejor opción era satisfacer el lado femenino de su amada y darle la oportunidad de volverse una mujer. La cuestión era como hacerlo.

Con el otro trió, era evidente que la Mitarashi estaba sumamente molesta por el trato de las mocosas. Especialmente porque ahora estaba dándole sexo oral al Haruno que estaba encima de ella, que a la vez que tenia a Naruko por debajo.

Ella evidentemente podía largarse de ese sitio, pero tenía que aceptar que ese había vuelto una adicta al pene de la Uzumaki y no podía evitar sentirse atraída por esas absurdas situaciones en las que la chica le metía.

Claro que eso no significaba que dejaría que ellas se salieran con la suya, así que Anko tomo firmemente el trasero de Sakura e hizo uso de sus habilidades serpentinas para extender su lengua mucho más de lo que la chica podía resistir en su intimidad.

Es más, la jounin hizo un pequeño recordatorio de su rango y demostró la capacidad de usar el **Kage Bushin** con el que les brindo una pequeña clase de trabajo de equipo a sus genin. Ni siquiera Satsuki pudo quejarse, ya que su concentración estaba en otra parte.

[Dos días después]

Luego de su pequeño acto de irresponsabilidad, Naruko y sus amigas se dedicaron a alistarse en serio para el examen chunin. Todas se habían propuesto volverse chunin y darían todo de sí.

Y aquello era necesario, pues se dieron cuenta de que los oponentes de la prueba serian de cuidado.

En primer lugar estaban los hermanos de la arena, un equipo shinobi de Suna. Estos eran integrados por un chico castaño llamado Kankuro, una rubia de nombre Temari y una pelirroja llamada Gaia. Esta última puso en alerta a Naruko y Sakura. No solo por el hedor a sangre que emanaba de la vasija de arena que portaba en su espalda, sino porque sus instintos les indicaban que había algo fuera de lo común con ella.

Luego se tenía al el equipo 9 que albergaba a Rock Lee, a Tenten y a Neji Hyuga. Ya la Haruno había superado su fijación con el castaño, pero eso no evito que uno de sus compañeros se volviera un dolor de cabezas. Las tres participantes del equipo 7 fijo tendrían pesadilla con las cejas pobladas de Rock Lee, quien se enamoro de la belleza de Sakura.

No fue necesaria la participación de Naruko para solucionar la escena que se monto, ya que la Haruno le rechazo contundentemente con palabras maduras que dejaron en claro que no quería una relación con él. El chico lo acepto, pero de todas formas el retraso provoco que el progenitor de Lee hiciera aparición. Y aunque realmente no guardaban tal relación, no se podía llamar de otra forma a Maito Gai, pues este era un calco del genin a su cuidado.

Luego de tan fastidiosa y algo traumática demora, las chicas llegaron al salón en donde tenían que esperar por la primera prueba de examen chunin. Allí se reunieron con sus antiguos compañeros de la academia y nuevamente se dio una extraña situación.

Satsuki no entendió porque de repente el perro de Kiba, Akamaru, empezó a ladrarles a sus compañeras y el joven Inuzuka tampoco se mostraba a gusto de su presencia. Naruko y Sakura tampoco ponía de su parte, ya que se veían incomodas por el par.

De hecho todo el equipo 8 parecía estar tener algo contra ellas según pudo apreciar la Uchiha. Shino veía sus brazos atentamente, cosa que la pelinegra asocio a que sus bichos se encontraban inquietos. Hinata Hyuga se veía más nerviosa que de costumbre. La chica de grandes atributos, estaba bastante roja y evitaba todo contacto visual con Naruko. Eso aliviaba a Satsuki, a la vez que le causaba suspicacia.

El equipo 10 si se porto normal. Shikamaru se veía como un vago, Choji comía como un cerdo e Ino mostro su actitud de fangirl cuando vio entrar a Neji al lugar.

Todos hablaron sobre sus misiones mientras esperaban el comienzo de la prueba. Esta estuvo a cargo de Ibiki Morino que puso a todos los participantes en tensión cuando revelo que esta sería una prueba escrita.

Esta en realidad no tenía como intención medir los conocimientos de los presentes. Más bien media la capacidad para obtener información de los examinadores que estaban infiltrados con los demás participantes. Si bien todo esto fue descubierto por las chicas del equipo 7, solo Satsuki tuvo que recurrir a su Sharingan para copiarse. Las Kitsune ya tenían los conocimientos necesarios para responder la mayoría del examen sin problemas.

El otro reto de la prueba, resulto ser la pregunta 10 que fue mantenida en secreto hasta que faltaron diez minutos para que la fase terminara. Se tomara o no, los riesgos eran enormes ya que Ibiki amenazo con sacar a los participantes del programa ninja si erraban y no tomarla significaba reprobar.

Algunos se retiraron sin pensárselo dos veces, ya que no podían con la presión que le imponía el examinador de la prueba.

Naruko podía lidiar fácilmente con ella y confiaba que podría responder lo que sea. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por las caras de aquellos que se rindieron y sin que nadie se lo pidiera, dijo algunas palabras de aliento sobre que nadie podía obligarle a rendirse y que no le tenía miedo al Morino.

Ese acto fue más que suficiente para que los abandonos cesaran y muchos se quedaran a la espera de la dichosa pregunta. El examinador entonces rio y dijo que todos estaban aprobados.

La pregunta en realidad era que si ellos estaban dispuestos a quedarse. El Morino explico a los participantes que el objetivo de la prueba era medir su capacidad para asumir riesgos, conseguir información y forma de proceder en una misión.

Luego de eso, los aprobados esperaron emocionados por la siguiente parte de examen chunin. O al menos estuvieron así las primeras dos horas, ya que después todos querían matar al que se suponía que era examinador de la siguiente parte.

Casi al anochecer apareció Kakashi Hatake, con una emoción que rivalizaba con la de un Nara.

Evidentemente el jounin se gano los gritos y quejas de los genin que estaban más que fastidiados por la larga espera. El peliplata se defendió al decirles que estaba probando su paciencia, ya que esta era esencial en un shinobi. Nadie se creyó la mentira, pues incluso Ibiki estaba igual de molesto por la tardanza de su colega.

El alivio del momento fue que Kakashi explico de forma rápida y concisa de que se trataría la siguiente fase. A cada equipo se le daría un pergamino de la dupla que conformaban los pergaminos del cielo y la tierra. Su labor sería conseguir la copia que les faltara y llegar a centro del área entrenamiento 44, mejor conocida como el bosque de la muerte.

Otra prueba que sería pan comido para el equipo 7, pues ya su sensei les había hablado mucho de aquel lugar. Kakashi entonces explico el resto de las reglas como que debían estar en el área durante tres días y otras cosas sin tanta importancia. Todo eso antes decir que la prueba sería para mañana ya que era demasiado tarde para comenzarla ese día, provocando que todos se cayeran de sus asientos.

[Al mediodía del día siguiente]

Ya había pasado una hora desde el comienzo de la prueba y ya Naruko y sus compañeras habían obtenido el pergamino del cielo que les hacía falta para aprobar la prueba. Unos sujetos enmascarados pensaron que serian una buena idea emboscarles con un Genjutsu, pero contaban con que Sakura y Naruko lo desharían con extrema facilidad, por lo que fueron golpeados con la guardia baja.

-Supongo que ahora debemos ir a la torre-dijo la Haruno viendo a sus compañeras.

-Yo me niego-dijo Satsuki. -Si vamos a allá tendremos que esperar en esas instalaciones y es seguro que están vigiladas.

-¿Y que con eso?

-Pensé que eras más inteligente, Haruno. Es evidente que esas condiciones no podre hacer el amor con Naruko-chan a gusto-dijo Satsuki muy "seriamente".

-¿Satsuki-chan, no podemos evitarnos hacer algo así aquí?-dijo la Uzumaki con una gota en la nuca. –Deberíamos portarnos seriamente.

-Ni hablar. No puedo pensar en perder esta oportunidad en donde estas alejada de otras aprovechadas.

-Estoy aquí, ¿sabes?-dijo Sakura aludida por el comentario.

-No me refiero a ti-dijo la Uchiha para entonces buscar en su bolso ninja. Naruko palideció al ver que Satsuki saco una pequeña bolsa de plástico en donde relucía un brillante cabello rojo. -¿Puedes explicar esto Naruko-chan?-dijo la chica con una mirada nada bonita.

-¿Exactamente qué?-dijo la rubia sudando nerviosa.

-De donde salió este cabello.

-Fácil, es de mi coletas-dijo la Uzumaki mostrando su inusual cabello.

-No me engañes. Este cabello no es tuyo. Se ve diferente, huele diferente y sabe muy diferente-dijo la Uchiha con una seriedad que en serio preocupaba a las presentes.

-Sucede que….-la Uzumaki estaba rodeada y era evidente que debía decir la verdad.

-¿No deberíamos buscar algunas provisiones?-dijo Sakura llamando la atención de la otras dos. –Quiero decir, si vamos a pasar varios días aquí, deberíamos buscar leña y un lugar donde resguardarnos.

La Uchiha entonces vio fijamente a la pelirrosa. –De acuerdo, Haruno. Te daré la razón y nos ocuparemos primero en encontrar un refugio.

Naruko entonces suspiro aliviada y le susurro un gracias a su amiga. Luego volvió su mirada a la pelinegra y vio que estaba alejándose. - ¿A dónde vas, Satsuki-chan?

-¿Recuerdan la cueva que está cerca del lago? Yo me ocupare de asegurarla mientras buscan leña y algo que comer.

-¿Es prudente que nos separemos?

-Puedo ocuparme de quien sea. Ustedes apúrense y consigan las cosas-dijo la Uchiha para perderse en el bosque.

-De acuerdo.

[Algunas horas después]

Luego de una muy ocupada jornada, por fin las Kitsune integrantes del equipo 7 se dirigían al punto de reunión dicho por la Uchiha.

La razón de su tardanza estaba en que no estaban solas. Naruko había rescatado a una joven kunoichi de Kusa llamada Karin de las garras de un oso salvaje y accedió a las suplicas de esta en cuanto a permitirle acompañarle, ya que su equipo le había abandonado.

La Uzumaki sintió que podía confiar en la chica de lentes, así que no dudó de su palabra. En realidad lo que único que le preocupa era que Satsuki le perdonara por el retraso y que luego escuchara todo lo que tenía que decirle.

Cuando llegaron a la cueva, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Satsuki ya había hecho una fogata, cosa entendible por su tardanza. No obstante se extrañaron al ver que no había rastro de la pelinegra.

-Esto es extraño. ¿Dónde estás, Satsuki?

-Aquí-dijo la mencionada abrazando por detrás a la Uzumaki provocándole un chillido.

-¡No me asustes así, Satsuki-chan!-reclamo Naruko.

-Lo siento. Es solo que quería acércame a ti-dijo la sonriente Uchiha.

-Ella es un poco rara-dijo Karin observando detenidamente a la pelinegra.

-Como no tienes idea-comento Sakura.

-Me agrada-dijo la pelirroja con un leve sonrojo.

-¡Que!-expreso la Haruno completamente perpleja.

-Esto. ¿Cuándo me soltaras, Satsuki-chan?-dijo la Uzumaki ya sintiéndose algo incomoda por el abrazo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta el choque de nuestro cuerpos?-dijo la Uchiha chocando sus caderas contra las de Naruko.

-Es que hay alguien viendo y….-entonces la Kitsune sintió que había algo fuera de lugar. Podía sentir un bulto entre ella y Satsuki.

Aquello no tendría nada de raro, si fuera ella la que estaba detrás de Satsuki, pero desde esa perspectiva, eran muchas las preguntas que llegaban a su mente.

-Kukukuku. Este es mi día de suerte-dijo una mujer que apareció frente a las jóvenes. -No esperaba encontrar a dos Uzumaki este día y presiento que una de ustedes es una camarada-dijo la mujer de piel pálida, cabello largo de color negro y mirada afilada. Cuya vestimenta consistía de una bata de laboratorio.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo la Uzumaki poniéndose alerta. Lo que era difícil el agarrare de Satsuki.

-Solo una nada modesta científica a la que puedes llamar Hebiko-dijo la mujer sacándose los lentes que portaba.

-Saku…-Naruko trato decirle a su compañera que hiciera algo, pero vio como otra chica de cabello rosa fuerte, tenia atrapadas a la Haruno y a Karin.

-No te preocupes querida. No voy a hacerles daños-dijo Hebiko para luego hacer una siniestra risa.


	9. Chapter 9

**La Kitsune Traviesa**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus elementos.

 **Capitulo 9**

[Hace una hora]

-Estúpida. Estúpida. Eres una total estúpida, Satsuki. ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a esas dos a solas?- se reclamo a sí misma la joven Uchiha jalándose los cabellos, mientras caminaba en círculos en la cueva. –Naruko-chan va tener que compensarme en grande si quiere salir bien de esta-expreso molesta.

-¿Problemas de pareja? Es triste ver que alguien tan joven se incomoda por semejante trivialidad-dijo Hebiko apareciendo de repente detrás de la Uchiha.

-….-Satsuki quedo paralizada en el acto. Sus instintos le decían que tomara un kunai, pero ya ese enemigo había puesto sus manos en los hombros y en esa posición cualquier movimiento seria desfavorable para ella.

-Tranquila. No he venido a hacerte daño.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy la gran Hebiko-dijo la mujer soltando a la chica para esta se diera la vuelta y le viera.

-No puede ser. ¿Eres esa Hebiko? ¿La que dicen que fue la más grande científica shinobi de Konoha?

-Esa misma. Me alegra que mi trabajo no haya sido olvidado.

-Bueno, mi madre es Mikoto Uchiha y me ha hablado de usted.

-Wow. Qué pequeño es el mundo. Claro que debí imaginarme que este hermoso cuerpo pertenecía a la hija de mi alumna Uchiha-dijo la pálida mujer tomando asiento en un tronco que Satsuki había acomodado junto la fogata. -¿Qué tal están? Escuche lo de su clan. Debió ser un golpe duro.

-Si fue algo difícil, pero no puedo quejarme de la vida. Tengo a Naruko-chan y eso hace que todo esté bien.

-Por tus palabras debo asumir que eres más avispada que tu madre-dijo sonriente Hebiko. –Recuerdo que ella se veía que se interesaba en una pelirroja, pero Mikoto era muy cobarde como para actuar como se debía. Y eso que le enseñe algunos de mis trucos.

-Pues ella ha estado recuperando el tiempo perdido con Naruko, así que ya no debe preocuparse por ello.

-¿Y quién es esta Naruko de la que tanto hablas?

-Se trata de Naruko Uzumaki y ella es mi novia-dijo la Uchiha con orgullo.

-Interesante. Entonces creo que estarás interesada en una propuesta que quiero hacerte. ¿Qué tanto conoces sobre mi trabajo?

-No mucho. Solo escuche que tuvo que abandonar la aldea por hacer unos experimentos inhumanos o algo así. Me parece algo extraño porque que no está en el libro Bingo y no existen pruebas de que haya hecho algo malo.

-¡Esa tonta, babosa! ¡Siempre exagerando las cosas!-dijo Hebiko con un chasquido de molestia. –Todo lo que hice fue intentar revolucionar el mundo shinobi-dijo refunfuñando de nuevo.

-Debió ser algo muy malo para que se molestaran mucho con usted.

-No. Mi trabajo es todo lo contrario-dijo Hebiko para ponerse seria. -Ya deben haberte comentado sobre ese odioso programa de restauración de clanes y todo lo que implica. Pues yo considere que tal cosa era una injusticia para nosotras las mujeres y por ello desarrolle una forma con la que nosotras pudiéramos tener nuestra propia descendencia sin la intervención de los hombres. La grandiosa **Marca Futa** -dijo ella en pose de orgullo.

-¿Y qué hace esa cosa?-pregunto Satsuki.

-Este jutsu hace que la usuaria desarrolle los órganos reproductores masculinos por un corto periodo de tiempo, lo que le permite procrear con otras mujeres sin ningún tipo de impedimento.

-Ya entiendo a donde va esta conversación. Lo siento, pero no estoy interesada. Ya mi Naruko tiene uno de esos y debo decir que lo disfruto bastante.

-¿¡Lo dices en serio!?

-Por supuesto. Aunque por desgracia eso ha provocado que un montón de arrimadas se le acerquen y como su corazón es tan grande, ella les acepta sin dudarlo dejándome a un lado-dijo Satsuki suspirando con molestia.

-No te amargues por eso. Deben aprovechar que son jóvenes y pueden tener todos esos deslices.

-¿Y exactamente qué fue lo que hizo para terminar echada de la aldea?

-Nada serio. Solo probé mi invención en Tsunade y parece que no le gustaron los resultados.

-¿Ya terminaste, Hebiko? Este bosque es demasiado molesto-dijo Tayuya acercándose a la fogata.

-Parece que sí. Satsuki no necesita de mis servicios

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Satsuki.

-Ella es Tayuya Uzumaki. Una camarada en mi gran hermandad.

-¡Es una Uzumaki!

-Ya deja todo ese parloteo que haces sobre ser camaradas de tu p*** tontería- reclamo Tayuya. -No soy tan pervertida como tú.

-¿De qué hermandad habla ella?

-Pues a ella se le metió la idea de que todas las que teníamos estos gustos debíamos formar una fraternidad, culto o algo por el estilo. Es bastante fastidiosa con ese asunto.

-Si te molestara tanto, no te la pasarías gritando mí nombre todo el tiempo-dijo Hebiko con su risa característica haciendo que la pelirrosa refunfuñara.

-¿Tan efectiva es esa marca que hiciste?-dijo Satsuki entendiendo muy bien las implicaciones de la otra pelinegra.

-Por supuesto. Tiene una tasa de éxito del 100%-dijo la mujer con pose pomposa.

-No hay muchas oportunidades de fallo si solo una persona lo ha probado-comento Tayuya por lo bajo.

-Eso no evita que existan muchas satisfechas- dijo Hebiko molesta.

-¡Esa rebelde de Kiri no cuenta! Se veía que estaba completamente desesperada y que hubiera cedido ante cualquiera.

-¿Si sabes que puedo cambiarte por Guren? Que no tenga tu resistencia, no implica que no sea mejor amante que tu.

-Ja. Ni tú te crees esa mentira.

-Disculpen que les interrumpa, pero creo que estoy reconsiderando tu proposición Hebiko-dijo la Uchiha mostrándose pensativa.

-¿Y a que viene ese cambio?

-Naruko ha estado muy distante de mi últimamente y necesito una forma de que llamar su atención. Ella aprecia también su feminidad y si le tomo como mujer, me ganare su cariño y dejare a todas por debajo.

-Ya veo. Con gusto te ayudare en tu plan.

-¿Estás segura? Esta se pone un poco loca cuando activa su marca-dijo Tayuya.

-Sí. Además creo que también podría aprovechar y darle una lección a Sakura y Anko.

-¿¡Anko también está en tu equipo!? –dijo Hebiko sorprendida. –Mmmm. Parece que debo extender mi visita a Konoha por unos cuantos días más.

-Como guste.

-Claro que es momento que ponga mis manos en acción. Debes estar lista para la acción.

[Tiempo actual]

-Entonces, Naruko. ¿Estás preparada?-dijo Satsuki.

-¡Esto no es divertido, Satsuki-chan!-dijo Naruko nerviosa.

-Claro. Ahora es que la diversión comenzara-dijo la Uchiha despojándose de sus ropas para quedar completamente desnuda, revelando que efecto contaba con un pene que no envidaba en tamaño al de Naruko. Al igual que este, el miembro solo apareció por encima de la intimidad de la Uchiha y no contaba con testículos.

-El nivel uno de la **Marca Futa** se ha activado a la perfección- dijo Hebiko poniéndose los lentes y empezando a anotar en una tabla. –Ahora debo observar que tan efectivo es.

-¡Por esas actitudes es que dicen que eres una científica loca!-le señalo Tayuya viendo como la mujer de piel pálida veía con total tranquilidad la escena.

-Tenemos que ayudar a Naruko-dijo Sakura temerosa por la situación.

-De eso nada-dijo la pelinegra lanzando unos mini senbon a Sakura y Karin. Segundos después ellas cayeron de rodillas paralizadas. –No pueden intervenir en este experimento.

-¡Hey, no puedes hacerles eso!-reclamo Naruko.

-Claro que puedo-respondió Hebiko lanzándole una aguja a la rubia. –Por si intentas escapar-dijo explicando el porqué de su ataque.

Naruko trago nerviosa, al sentir como su cuerpo se adormecía un poco. Su nueva biología le hacía más resistente a venenos y drogas haciendo que el senbon no fuera tan efectivo. Sin embargo, su mente estaba empezando a traicionarle y ella estaba sintiendo tentada por el miembro de Satsuki.

-Satsuki tienes que detener esto-dijo la rubia.

-No hasta que termine contigo Naruko-chan-dijo maliciosamente la Uchiha para luego arrancarle la ropa a su novia.

 _-¿A veces me pregunto cuál es el sentido de que me vista?-_ pensó la rubia al verse de nuevo desnuda. Luego Satsuki le acomodo y le puso en cuatro, haciendo que se pusiera roja por todas las espectadoras. – _De repente siento que fue un error pedirle a Shirai que me ayudara a mejorar mi transformación._

-¿En serio debemos ver esto?-dijo Sakura preocupada.

-Luego pueden unirse si quieren. Entre más sujetos de prueba participen en el experimento es mucho mejor-dijo Hebiko haciendo la mandíbula de la Kitsune pelirrosa cayera al suelo.

Tayuya mostraba su normal desgano, pero Karin se mostraba embobada y desesperada porque empezara la acción, cosa que hacía que Sakura pensara en que fue una mala idea rescatarle.

-¿Lista?-dijo Satsuki empezando a frotar su miembro contra el clítoris de la Uzumaki haciendo que ella se estremeciera. –Aquí voy.

El dolor fue algo sumamente efímero para la rubia quien tan solo por la penetración tuvo un orgasmo. Naruko se preguntaba porque le daba tanta excitación y placer el acto que incluso para ella era muy raro, mas tenía que suponer que su deseo de ser una chica normal era lo que causaba que se sintiera a gusto con el que Satsuki por fin le tomara.

-Ya entiendo porque disfrutas tanto esto Naruko-chan. Sentir lo apretada que estas, no tiene precio-dijo la pelinegra.

-A mí también me agradada sentirte en mi interior, Satsuki-chan-dijo la rubia sonrojada.

-¿Entonces puedo seguir?

-Hasta que me llenes con tu amor.

La Uchiha no se hizo esperar y empezó a realizar un movimiento de vaivén, haciendo que Naruko empezara a emitir todo tipo de gemidos y gimoteos que denotaban que estaba disfrutaba mucho del acto. Ambas chicas eventualmente se acomodaron para quedar acostadas una sobre a la otra y poder besarse apasionadamente.

-Otra que cae con facilidad ante mi maravilloso invento-dijo Hebiko registrando los eventos.

-No creo que eso tenga que ver-dijo Sakura. –Naruko es tímida al principio, pero tienden a volverse en una maquina sexual en cuestión de segundos con los correctos estímulos.

-Eso suele pasar con los Uzumaki, pero tomando en cuenta que hay más de una interesada en Satsuki, creo que igual tengo la razón-dijo la pelinegra señalando a Karin y Tayuya, quien a pesar de tratar de disimularlo, también estaba excitada.

-¡Me vengo!-expreso Satsuki mientras llenaba a su amante con su esencia, cosa que hizo que la rubia soltara un gran gemido.

Naruko se encontraba completamente extasiada, tanto que su siguiente acción fue empezar a hacerle una felación a Satsuki quien tenía su miembro aun cubierto de los fluidos de ambas.

También hizo uso de sus senos para extasiar el miembro y hacer que la Uchiha se arqueara por todo el placer al que le exponía la Uzumaki. Tras unos minutos de estímulos, la Uzumaki fue cubierta en blanco.

-Me puedo acostumbrar a esto- dijo Naruko lamiéndose el semen que todavía estaba alrededor de su rostro. –De ahora en adelante intercambiaremos roles de vez en cuando.

-Me parece fantástico-declaro feliz Satsuki.

-Ahora vamos por otra ronda.

-Como gustes.

-Un momento. No pueden dejarnos afuera de esto-reclamo Karin.

-Lo siento, pero soy solo de Naruko- le respondió Satsuki abrazando a la mencionada.

-Pero….-dijo la pelirroja sintiéndose decepcionada.

-No seas tacaña, Satsuki. Dale una oportunidad a la chica-dijo Hebiko.

-Me basta con Naruko-le respondió la Uchiha tajantemente.

-Créeme cuando te digo que necesitaras a más de una amante cuando actives el nivel dos de la **Marca Futa**.

-¿El qué?-expreso la pelinegra confundida.

-Oh no, aquí vamos-expreso con bochorno Tayuya.

Hebiko se cubrió con un aura morada que hacía a las presentes sentirse intimidadas y a la vez excitadas. La mujer entonces retiro sus ropas en un movimiento dejando expuesto su blanco, pero muy bien definido cuerpo. Había un pequeño tatuaje en su ingle, el cual expulso un chakra morado, que luego materializo una figura fálica de un tamaño muy pronunciado. Hecho que explico cómo es que la Uchiha había obtenido el suyo.

Pero allí no acabo todo, la mujer entonces desarrollo varios tatuajes azules sobre su cuerpo, los cuales recorrieron sus brazos y piernas, haciendo que estos fueran cubiertos levemente por una capa de escamas. Un par de cuernos salieron a los lados de la cabeza de la mujer, más eso fue lo de menos, ya que el miembro que había desarrollado se dividió en dos bestias que se veían a la espera de sus víctimas.

-¡Contemplen el fruto de mi trabajo! –dijo en tono orgulloso la científica.

Las mandíbulas de Sakura y Naruko solo cayeron al suelo por el asombro.

-¿¡Acaso es una broma!? ¿¡Qué demonios es esa transformación!?-expreso Sakura.

-Investigue exhaustivamente sobre algunos seres que habitaron el mundo antes que los humanos. Esta forma es gracias al aporte genético de una especie llamada Lamia, quienes son básicamente un hibrido entre una mujer humana y una serpiente.

 _-Entonces la Kitsune no son la única raza especial como pensaba_ -pensó Naruko.

-Pero estoy hablando mucho-dijo Hebiko tomando a Sakura y poniéndola por encima de sus penes erectos.

-¡Oiga suélteme!-dijo Haruno poniéndose roja por el contacto con los miembros de Hebiko.

-Tienes un interesante olor, jovencita-dijo la pelinegra olfateando a la joven. -Ahora que estoy en esta forma puedo notarlo.

-Esto…-dijo Sakura no sabiendo que responder. No parecía una buena idea decir que ella y Naruko eran unas Kitsune.

Hebiko entonces despojo a la chica de sus ropas de un tirón. – No te preocupes. Conozco varios masajes que luego te permitirá sentarte apropiadamente.

-¡Que!-expreso la pelirrosa temiendo por sus posaderas.

Sin mucho preámbulo, Hebiko penetro a la chica por ambos agujeros al mismo tiempo. No era la primera vez que Sakura, experimentaba eso, pero aquella acción resulto mucho más fuerte por el hecho de que los miembros eran más grandes y gruesos que el que tenía Naruko. Las embestidas que realizo Hebiko golpearon ambas zonas erógenas de la pelirrosa en perfecta sincronía, haciendo que la mente su mente fuera nublada en un santiamén

La Kitsune rosa fue levantada con facilidad por la pelinegra, haciéndole ver como un mero juguete. A pesar de sus objeciones iniciales, Sakura se vio completamente sumida por el placer. Luego la mujer se corrió dentro de la chica, quien emitió un fuerte chillido por el orgasmo.

-Hacía tiempo que no me topada con un coño así de bueno-dijo Hebiko mientras acomodaba en cuatro a Sakura. –Veamos que tan resistente eres-dijo ella para luego ubicar sus dos penes en la vagina de la chica.

La pelirrosa acepto silenciosamente el reto, al acomodarse y usar sus manos para abrirle el camino a Hebiko. La rubia se sentía algo estupefacta por el hecho de que su compañera estuviera recibiendo tan gustosamente dos miembros en su vagina, pero viendo la cara de exaltación que puso ella al empezar a ser embestida, le hizo comprender el porqué cedía.

Las no participantes del acción se sintieron como unas vulgares mironas, ellas simplemente quedaron asombradas por la curiosidad de cómo Hebiko hacia uso de sus atributos, los cuales también incluían una larga lengua que era usada con una mayor maestría que la que poseía Anko. Tras veinte minutos, Sakura estaba completamente derrotada y con todos sus agujeros borboteando el semen de la pelinegra.

-¿Ahora quien sigue?-dijo la mujer de apariencia ofidia.

-Pues yo tomare mi turno. Ya no puedo aguantarme más-dijo Tayuya ya desnuda acercándose a Hebiko, quien le recibió con un muy profundo beso.

-Yo no estoy segura de que sea buena idea-dijo Naruko.

-Es una pena. Yo estoy lista para probar esto- dijo Satsuki, quien en algún momento incierto había cambiado al segundo nivel de su marca, tomando así todas características que tomo Hebiko, con el detalle de que su piel era ahora de un tono grisáceo.

-Por favor, déjame ser yo quien le pruebe-le suplico Karin.

-Yo ni siquiera te conozco. ¿Por qué le haría?-dijo Satsuki escéptica.

-Hare lo que quieras.

-¿Lo que quiera?

-Incluso seré tu esclava sexual personal si es lo que quieres.

- _Hmmmm. Hebiko dijo que este jutsu estaba pensado en reconstruir clanes. Supongo que no hago ningún mal, si yo tengo un grupo de amantes como el que Naruko parece estar reuniendo_ -pensó la Uchiha viendo como podía sacarle provecho a la situación. –De acuerdo. En ese caso, que estas esperando. No quiero ver tu cara, quiero ver con que planeas complacerme.

Karin entonces se desvistió y dejo su cuerpo al servicio de la Uchiha.

-¿Vas en serio, Satsuki-chan?-pregunto Naruko.

-Antes pensaba que estabas siendo egoísta, Naruko-chan, pero ahora comprendo tus necesidades-dijo Satsuki para entonces ir a por Karin, quien le recibió con un beso.

-Esto sí que no lo esperaba-dijo para sí misma la rubia, viendo el pasional trato que tenían ambas. – _Es más, creo que voy aprovechar que todas estas muy ocupadas y saldré de aquí. No estoy deseosa de saber que ocurrirá si mi_ _ **Kitsune Henge**_ _falla_ -pensó para tomar a Sakura y largarse a la tierra de las Kitsune, a la cual había aprendido a acceder por cuenta propia.


	10. Chapter 10

**La Kitsune Traviesa**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus elementos.

 **Capitulo 10**

[En tierra de las Kitsune]

Para cuando Sakura pudo volver en sí, quiso fundirse con la almohada en la que estaba acostada. Su cara estaba completamente roja por todos los recuerdos y sensaciones que empezaron a invadirle. Sabía que estaba metiéndose en una vida extraña al relacionarse con Naruko, pero en ningún momento había contemplado que sería victima de una pervertida como Hebiko.

No es que sintiese humillada por la forma en que fue tratada, pero se sentía completamente avergonzada por el hecho de que actualmente había disfrutado del momento.

Era verdad que quería abandonar esa imagen de "niña de mama" que la gente veía en ella, pero se negaba a aceptar que se estaba volviendo tan pervertida como sus amigas.

Suspiro antes de tomar algo de fuerzas para levantarse y revisar el lugar en donde se encontraba. Para variar estaba desnuda y cubierta de un muy conocido líquido blanco. Realmente no quería imaginarse la reacción de su madre cuando se enterara de sus actuales andanzas

Pero de todas formas ella no lamentaba nada. Sakura se sentía a gusto con la idea de que ella estaba ayudando a Naruko en la importante labor de restablecer a las Kitsune. Claro que aun tenía un par de dudas sobre la raza y considero que tal vez debía aprovechar la aparente privacidad del lugar para preguntarle un par de cosas a su amiga.

La pelirrosa solo tuvo que avanzar un par de metros en aquella casa de estilo japonés para escuchar la voz de la rubia. Para su consternación, esta solo emitía gemidos y halagos hacia los movimientos de lengua de alguien.

Completamente avergonzada, Sakura decidió pisar fuerte y dirigirse a la habitación de donde se originaba de la voz para decirle a Naruko que debía tener algo de autocontrol para no estar follando a cada cara bonita con la que se topara.

No obstante ella misma dudo de sus palabras cuando encontró a Naruko recibiendo una muy vigorosa mamada de una peliblanca. Sakura no le conocía en lo absoluto, pero tenía que admitir que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Esta no era otra que Shirai, quien había cumplido sus palabras y había decidido tomar prestada a la novia de Kurami.

-S-Shirai-san esto es…..-dijo la Uzumaki sintiendo la lengua de la Kitsune bailando alrededor de su miembro.

Evidentemente la peliblanca no le contesto. En cambio simplemente aumento la velocidad con la que succionaba el órgano, provocando que Naruko apretara más la cama en donde estaba sentada.

Sakura se imagino que ella debía estar disfrutándolo mucho, ya que su cabello estaba a su tonalidad más roja. Sabía que eso podría significar problemas para su adolorida posadera, pero de todas empezó a sentirse tentada de participar en el acto.

De hecho, ya su mano había bajado hasta su intimidad y había empezado a masturbarla en un intento de minimizar su recién encendida excitación.

Retomando la escena de las otras dos presentes, el éxtasis ya le había ganado a Naruko y esta se había corrido en la boca de Shirai, sin que esta tuviera tiempo de reaccionar y evitar que su cavidad bucal fuera llenada completamente. O al menos eso es lo que una persona normal pensaría que ella haría.

Al parecer la Kitsune si deseaba ese desenlace, ya que encargo de tragar hasta la última gota del semen de Naruko, provocando que la mencionada se sonrojara incluso estando en su faceta más "traviesa".

 **-Debo decir que no había probado tan exquisito manjar en siglos, Naruko-chan** -dijo eróticamente la peliblanca. - **Debo decir que fue un error el que las Kitsune no se relacionaran con los Uzumaki.**

 **-¡Eso no significa que te puedes meter con mi Uzumaki**!-reclamo Kurami apareciendo súbitamente en la escena con una patada voladora sobre Shirai.

- **Qué bueno que llegas, compañera. ¿Empezamos un trió? Aunque la verdad es que tenemos material para empezar una org….** dijo tranquilamente la peliblanca para entonces recibir otro golpe de la furiosa Bijuu.

 **-¡No te pongas a planificarese tipo de cosas sin consultar!**

[Minutos después]

Luego de que las más jóvenes se arreglaran para estar más "presentables", Shirai organizo una pequeña reunión para tomar el té. Quería aprovechar que la ocasión para conocer a su más reciente miembro.

-Es un placer conocerte, Sakura-chan. Me alegro que hayas aceptado ser una de nosotras.

-E-el placer es mío-dijo la Haruno, aun avergonzada del hecho de que había estado auto-complaciendo delante de la peliblanca.

-Kyaa. Me encanta cuando son tan tímidas-expreso la peliblanca, no mejorando el sonrojo de la joven.

 **-No se podría esperar otra cosa de un asaltacunas-** susurro Kurami sorbiendo de una taza.

 **-No es como si tú estuvieras en condiciones de acusarme.**

 **-Soy más joven que tu. De eso no hay duda.**

-No creo que sea buena idea ponerse a discutir, Kura-chan-dijo la Uzumaki.

 **-Tengo que hacerlo, Naruko. No puedo tolerar que ella haga lo que se le antoje.**

 **-No estoy actuando egoístamente-** dijo en tono serio Shirai. - **De hecho, es Naruko quien lo es. Ella tiene todo el deber de compartir su don con las mujeres del mundo.**

 **-¡No tiene ningún deber ni que nada! Solo quieres aprovecharte de ella.**

 **-No seas tan aguafiestas. Me será imposible pensar en otra persona, luego de probar lo perfectas que son las Uzumaki.**

 **-Mala suerte para ti.**

-E-esto… ¿y qué tal esa chica con quien nos topamos?-sugirió Sakura.

 **-Ni hablar. A Karin y Tayuya ya están marcadas por esas víboras e incluso yo tengo estándares que respetar.**

-¿Ya las conoces?

 **-Ten algo presente, querida. Conmigo el concepto de privacidad no es aplicable.**

-Hablando de eso. ¿Habrá sido correcto que le hayamos dejando toda la carga a esas dos?-dijo Naruko?

 **-En lo absoluto, esas pobres no podrán ponerse de pie por un par de días. Pero volviendo a nuestro tema. ¿No quieres que nos conozcamos un poco más, Naruko-chan?-** dijo la peliblanca viendo a la rubia.

 **-¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Manos afuera!-** advirtió Kurami.

 **-¡Oh vamos! No hay otra Uzumaki a quien acudir. Hay una en Kumo, pero es demasiada plana-** dijo la peliblanca con un puchero.

 **-Confórmate con ella. A ti ya te sobra demasiada carne.**

 **-¡No quiero! No puedo apuntar a chicas tan poco desarrolladas cuando se que las mujeres pueden ser tan herm….. Mmmm pensándolo bien, ¿Por qué estoy apuntando tan bajo?-** dijo la Kitsune con una mirada extremadamente picara y llena de pericia.

 **-¿¡Cómo!? ¿Insinúas que mi Naruko es poca cosa?**

 **-Para nada, pero si le comparamos con el material original** -dijo Shirai con una siniestra mirada.

 **-¿Qué tanto balbuceas?**

 **-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo** -dijo la peliblanca levantándose de la mesa apresuradamente. **–Necesito hacer unos preparativos. Nos vemos luego** -dijo abandonando el lugar.

-¿Y a ella que le sucede?-pregunto Naruko.

 **-Solo está actuando como la cabeza hueca que es-** dijo Kurami suspirando con desgano. **-Lo mejor es que ahora regresen al examen chunin. No sería bueno que las expulsen por algo tan ridículo como salir del bosque.**

-De acuerdo. También debemos ver que paso con Satsuki y sus nuevas amigas. Espero que no se moleste por dejarla sola.

[En la cueva]

Ciertamente Satsuki si se hubiera molestado con Naruko si se enteraba de su ausencia. Especial énfasis en la parte de que "si se enteraba", ya que ella estaba demasiado concentrada cogiendo a la pelirroja de turno.

Encima de la Uchiha estaba Tayuya, quien se encontraba cabalgado a la otra chica sin mostrar el menor signo de vergüenza, mientras decía todo tipo de vulgaridades con el fin incitar a la pelinegra a ser más agresiva con sus embestidas.

Por el otro lado, Karin se encontraba haciéndoles mamadas a los miembros de Hebiko, mientras que esta la exploraba la intimidad de chica con su lengua.

Tal como sucedía en el apareamiento de algunas serpientes, el acto sexual de las presentes se había vuelto una orgia que provocaba que ellas contantemente cambiaran a sus parejas sin ponerle mucha atención al asunto.

El furor que causaba la **Marca Futa** de Hebiko sumado a la vitalidad de la Uzumaki, dio como resultado que nadie en la cueva pensara con claridad durante todo el día que estuvieron ausentes Naruko y Sakura.

Afortunadamente para las dos, para cuando regresaron de la tierra de las Kitsune ya Satsuki y compañía ya habían acabado su faena y estaban dormidas producto del agotamiento.

Luego de esperar a que se recuperaran, o al menos despertaran, el equipo 7 pudo embarcarse a terminar la segunda etapa del examen chunin como era debido.

Hebiko expresó que había quedado muy conforme con su visita, por lo que buscaría asentarse en Konoha por un tiempo. Ya hablaría con Hiruzen para aclarar las cosas sobre el porqué tuvo que Tsunade le hizo a abandonar la aldea.

Ella también dijo que se encargaría de acoger a Karin y que buscaría una forma de hacerla "desaparecer" para que Kusa no le buscara.

Luego se retiro del bosque no sin antes desearle la mejor de las suertes con el resto del examen y decirle a Sakura que quería verla pronto, lo que causo espanto en la joven.

Al llegar a la torre central del bosque de la muerte, las chicas fueron recibidas por Anko, quien les regaño fuertemente por haberse tardado tanto. Era obvio que ella quería presumir a todos que su equipo sería el primero en pasar la etapa.

Naruko no tuvo otra opción que explicarle lo sucedido con Hebiko, provocando que la actitud de la pelimorada no mejorara en nada.

Era un hecho que Anko y Hebiko se conocían, pero las explicaciones sobre esta relación tuvieron que esperar debido a que el equipo 7 apenas llego a tiempo a la torre y ya era momento de conocer los detalles de la siguiente etapa.

Lo primero que hizo el Tercer Hokage fue felicitar a los que pasaron la etapa, que curiosamente fueron en su mayoría los novatos de Konoha. También estaban el equipo genin de Suna, así como un equipo de Ame y uno de Kusa, que era distinto al que pertenecía Karin.

El mandamás de la aldea entonces notifico a los aprobados que eran demasiados para la siguiente etapa y que por ello se necesitaba una ronda especial para reducir su número. Esta consistiría en batallas uno contra uno mediante una elección al azar.

Muchos se quejaron por el cansancio que tenían por la prueba anterior, pero no había nada que hacer más que aceptar y participar.

La primera batalla fue Satsuki contra un ninja de Ame. La batalla termino tan pronto el chico trato de hacerle un burdo piropo a la Uchiha, que le noqueo con una patada en la cabeza. A pesar de que el entrenamiento de la Uchiha podía considerarse un tanto descuidado, seguía siendo una kunoichi de gran habilidad. Además, su fisiología se había hecho un tanto más fuerte por la marca puesta por Hebiko.

Lo mismo paso con Sakura, cuyo oponente fue Ino Yamanaka. Si bien la rubia era miembro de un clan reconocido y contaba con la singular técnica de cambio de mente, ella fue derrotada con facilidad por la Haruno.

La razón era sencilla. Como la pelirrosa ahora era una Kitsune, ella tenía mayor resistencia mental, al menos en el campo de batalla, lo que le permitió resistir los efectos del **Jutsu de Transferencia de Cuerpo** y conseguir su victoria sin mayores complicaciones.

Peleas como las de Shino Aburame y Kankuro pasaron a segundo plano, pues entre los insectos del primero y la marioneta ninja del segundo, muchos consideraron a esos dos muy desagradables.

La pelea de Shikamaru Nara fue sumamente aburrida, tanto que muchos la tomaron como una especie de receso y fueron por refrigerios mientras terminaba. Solo los que se quedaron pudieron ser testigos de la inteligencia del Nara y su habilidad para crear estrategias.

Si no puede decirse que fue impresionante, era imposible decir que la batalla entre Naruko y Kiba no fue curiosa. No era como si el par se llevaran bien en la academia ninja, pero la variedad de insultos que intercambiaron y ferocidad de sus ataques hicieron ver que ambos buscaban más ganar.

Tanto Kiba como su acompañante canino Akamaru expusieron a todos en la sala que había algo muy raro con Naruko y que él se encargaría de descubrir de qué se trataba. Este comentario no fue tomado muy bien por muchos. El instinto asesino de Satsuki se puso a millón, pues le molestaba que hablaran mal de su amada. Los jounin y el Hokage se preocuparon porque se insinuó que la condición como jinchuriki de Naruko estaba expuesta. La misma chica se puso completamente roja ante la posibilidad de que un chico se enterara de su condición. Sakura por otro lado concibió cual era la verdadera razón tras las palabras del Inuzuka.

Naturalmente ella se había instruido en toda la información referente a su condición como Kitsune y había leído que los perros eran de las pocas criaturas que podían detectar a los Kitsune mientras usaban algún disfraz. Como Akamaru era solo un cachorro y Kiba solo imitaba los sentidos caninos, ellos no podían ver por completo través del **Kitsune Henge** de Naruko, pero si podían sentirlo.

La situación no paso a largas porque la Uzumaki logro noquear a Kiba con una arrolladora demostración de Taijutsu. Tras tal predicamento ella entendió que debería evitar contenerse con sus próximos rivales.

Naruko espero tener algo de tranquilidad tras su encuentro, esta no duro mucho, pues no disfruto en lo absoluto de la pelea que se dio entre Hinata y Neji.

No importaba que tipo de conflictos familiares tuvieran, Naruko se enfureció por la manera en que Neji se dirigió a Hinata, quien a su parecer era alguien demasiado gentil como para merecer la golpiza que se llevo. Aun siendo la heredera principal de su clan, el Taijutsu de la peliazul nada pudo hacer contra el de su primo, quien le venció con mucha facilidad.

El encuentro fue suspendido en el momento en que se determino que Hinata ya estaba derrotada. Lo que fue muy oportuno, ya que la chica colapso por heridas internas que perfectamente le pudieron haber costado la vida.

Si bien no tenía como tal una relación con la Hyuga, Naruko se tomo muy apecho ese combate y le advirtió a Neji que se preparara para una paliza espectacular. Este no se sintió aludido y solo le respondió que sería ella quien probaría la derrota.

Nadie se puso del lado del Hyuga, pues también consideraban que había sido muy duro con su prima. Para rematar, el chico perdió muchos puntos cuanto no se inmuto en lo absoluto cuando su compañera de equipo, Tenten, que fue brutalmente vencida por Temari.

Como el estilo de batalla de la castaña fue fácilmente contraatacado por el Ninjusu que la kunoichi de Suna con su abanico, Neji se dio a la tarea de balbucear un montón de cosas sobre el destino al que estaban sujetos todos.

Para el infortunio de los presentes, el Hyuga tuvo con que seguir su discurso cuando Rock Lee fue derrotado por Gaia.

A pesar de que el genin de verde demostró tener una extraordinaria fuerza y la asombrosa capacidad de acceder a las **Puertas Internas** , la habilidad de la pelirroja para controlar la arena fue suficiente para soportar técnicas tan devastadoras como el **Loto Primario** y el **Loto Oculto,** y luego lograr herir de gravedad a su oponente.

La batalla de Chouji no fue ni remotamente relevante, pues él y su oponente cayeron en un doble noqueo tras el uso de sus jutsu.

Una vez finalizadas la etapa intermedia, otras felicitaciones fueron dirigidas por el Hokage, quien entonces revelo que la siguiente prueba consistiría en un torneo entre los ganadores de la reciente prueba y que este se realizaría en un mes.

La razón de la medida era para darles a los presentes la oportunidad de mejorar sus habilidades y conseguir algunas nuevas.

Aquello resulto molesto para Naruko, debido a que en el mismo sitio le avisaron que su primero oponente no sería otro que Neji Hyuga. Ella no quería esperar tanto para hacerlo recapacitar.

Sin embargo, la Uzumaki no tuvo otra opción más que hacerlo. Especialmente por lo que aconteció luego de la prueba.

Las habilidades de actuación de Naruko estuvieron a prueba cuando ella recibió la "gran noticia" de que pertenecía al clan shinobi de los Uzumaki y que ella era la hija del Cuarto Hokage. Ella ya sabía tal cosa, pero tuvo que aparentar que no sabía nada al respecto al momento de que Hiruzen le hizo entrega de su herencia.

Esta incluyo no solo un pergamino de técnicas muy avanzadas, sino también una mansión que no era nada modesta, pues constaba de tres edificios. Uno principal que contenía la sala, comedor, cocina, entre otros y dos alas que contenían una gran cantidad de habitaciones.

Naruko pensó que era algo demasiado grande para ella sola, pero el Hokage le explico que el tamaño de la edificación estaba pensado para el caso en que ella decidiera reconstruir su clan en la aldea.

La rubia solo rio nerviosamente ante la insinuación, pues aunque no fuera su intención, ya estaba inmersa en un proyecto similar con las Uchiha y las Kitsune.

Cuando Naruko se dispuso a preguntar por la razón de todas revelaciones y regalos, Hiruzen le respondió que ya era momento de que ella conociera todos los aspectos de su vida y que a él le correspondía revelarle sus orígenes.

El anciano también explico a la joven que todavía quedaba un asunto pendiente por explicar, pero que eso le correspondía a Jiraiya, su padrino. La chica muy impresionada por el hecho de que ese hombre fuera su padrino, pues tenía conocimiento de que él era uno de los Sannin, es decir, uno de los ninja más famosos de la aldea.

Claro que también sintió algunos escalofríos al imaginarse que tipo de persona seria, ya que Hebiko también era parte de los Sannin y ya había visto que era alguien sumamente extraña.

Sin embargo, ella estaba en posición de guardase sus nervios por unos cuantos días, ya que el hombre aun no había llegado a la aldea y tenía que ocuparse en trasladarse a su nuevo hogar.

Aunque en principio el sitio le pareció demasiado grande como para ser ocupado por una única persona, eso no represento mayores inconvenientes debido a que casi inmediatamente Satsuki y Mikoto alistaron sus cosas para mudarse con ella.

La Uzumaki no tuvo problema con aquello, pero si se mostro bastante escéptica cuando Anko apareció en el recinto con varias de sus maletas.

La Mitarashi argumento que como su sensei ella tenía "derechos" y que no podía permitir que su discípula se "echara a perder" con toda la comodidad que tendría en aquella mansión.

Sin otra opción, Naruko tuvo que aceptarla a sabiendas de que las cosas no se serian bonitas en el sitio. Específicamente porque ella también tenía su propia invitada. La Uzumaki considero que el momento era más que propio para hablar los cambios más recientes en su cuerpo y a Kurami con las Uchiha.

Demás estaba decir que hubo mucha química entre Satsuki y Kurami. La misma química que se tenía cuando se mezclaba nitroglicerina con acido sulfúrico.

Satsuki no se reparo en palabras contra la Bijuu, a quien le acuso de bruja y usurpadora por haber convertido a su amada en una Kitsune. Kurami por su parte califico a la Uchiha de arrastrada y profanadora por haber usado la **Marca Futa** con su protegida.

La pelinaranja y la Uchiha discutieron por varias horas la pertenencia del corazón de Naruko, a la vez que se dirigían incontables insultos. Anko y Mikoto optaron por mantenerse al margen, pues el instinto asesino que emanaba de esas dos era descomunal y sabían que terminarían heridas si se mantenían cerca.

Naruko opto por dejarles peleara sus anchas, pues creyó que así eventualmente llegarían a un conceso y harían las paces.

Para en verdad evitar intervenir, Naruko decidió tomar un descanso en las aguas termales. En esta ocasión no tenía que preocuparse de toparse con otras personas en el baño, así no se molesto en verla porque el lugar estuviera solo.

-Se que debería estar entrenando para las finales del examen chunin, pero esto definitivamente es lo mejor-dijo Naruko completamente sumergida en el agua.

-Por supuesto que lo es, Uzumaki-dijo Ino quien también llego al estanque vistiendo solo una toalla. –Una kunoichi debe establecer rutinas para mantenerse bella y visitar recurrentemente este tipo de lugares es más que ideal-dijo para desnudarse y se sentarse al lado de su compañera rubia.

-¡Ino! ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo la Uzumaki, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo de ver a el cuerpo de la Yamanaka.

Toda la presunción que hacia ella sobre su apariencia no era en vano. Si bien sus conocidas que le superaban en varios aspectos, Ino tenía lo que podía denominarse un cuerpo con medidas perfectas.

-Lo acabo de decir. Me gusta tomar un baño aquí de vez en cuando-dijo la Yamanaka.

-Ya veo.

-Lo que me parece extraño es verte a ti aquí. A penas si dabas la cara para algo que no fuera el salón de clases.

-No me sentía muy bien viniendo a este tipo de sitios.

-Te entiendo. Suele haber muchos mirones y no se puede tener la comodidad que uno quiere.

-Pues si alguien se atreve a aparecer recibiera una buena tunda de mi parte-dijo Tenten quien también hizo presencia en el lugar.

La castaña no resultaba tan deslumbrante como Ino, pero Naruko reconoció que tenía un trasero muy bien definido por todo el ejercicio que hacía. La rubia entonces se dio una cachetada mental por tal pensamiento.

-Otra que no hace mucha vida por estos lares. ¿Qué te trae aquí Tenten?-dijo Ino.

-Aliviar mi dolor de espalda-dijo la castaña entrando en el agua. –Aun me duele el golpe que recibí en los exámenes.

-Es verdad. Esa chica de Suna sí que fue despiadada-dijo Naruko.

-Pero no tanto como tu compañero, Neji. El en verdad no sabe cómo tratar a una dama-dijo la Yamanaka.

-Ni siquiera me molestare en justificarlo. Neji siempre lleva las cosas demasiado lejos-dijo Tenten.

-Bien. No hablemos de él. Venimos a relajarnos, no a amargarnos.

-Me parece bien.

-Sí. En verdad no quisiera pensar en nada malo por el momento-dijo la Uzumaki.

-Es claro porque no quieres hacerlo. Ya está en oídos de la aldea que acabas de iniciar tu propio clan y debes estar muy emocionada-dijo Ino.

-Realmente no estoy iniciando nada, el clan Uzumaki era a donde pertenecía tu madre y yo solo estoy tomando lo que ella dejo.

-Entiendo. Ya me parecía extraño que permitieran a una genin hacer tal cosa.

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que ahora eres alguien importante, Naruko-dijo Tenten emocionada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Naruko.

-¿Tienes idea de cuantas mujeres tienen la dirección de un clan?

-No.

-Tan solo tres y una de ellas no lo ejerce de forma activa.

-Supongo que entonces conseguí algo bueno.

-En efecto.

-Tenten tiene razón. Es muy difícil que yo apunte por la cabeza de mi clan-dijo la Yamanaka. -Es más probable que lo consiga uno de mis primos, que lo haga yo que soy la única hija del jefe-dijo la rubio suspirando con algo de decepción.

-Eso no es anda justo-dijo Naruko.

-No te preocupes. No es como si deseara tal cosa. Los jefes de plan tienen muchas responsabilidades-negó Ino.

-Ok-dijo la Uzumaki para entonces relajarse en el agua.

Infortunadamente no pudo conseguirlo, ya que sus sentidos aumentados se prendieron tal árbol de Navidad. Esto no le resulto nada agradable, pues no estaba contando a un espía, contaba a al menos cinco.

Ya había practicado con la habilidad de detección de sentimientos negativos de Kurami, pero el flujo de emociones que le golpeo hizo que se estremeciera. Le alteraron especialmente una helada intención asesina y una muy pervertida presencia.

[A cientos de metros de allí]

-¡Maldición! Creo que nos descubrieron-dijo una chica de ojos perlados y cabello castaño a su acompañante. –Parece que esa Uzumaki de alguna forma sabe que la observamos.

-¡Entonces debemos irnos, Hanabi!-dijo la peliazul a su lado.

-Deja las preocupaciones, hermana. Por algo estamos a una distancia segura.

-Aun así no deberíamos estar espiando.

-No estaríamos en esta situación si hubieras hecho lo que te pedí.

-Use mi Byakugan como me pediste, pero no vi nada raro en Naruko-chan.

-Ridículo. Incluso desde esta distancia puedo ver que algo hay raro con ella-reclamo la castaña. –Especialmente por el área de su entrepierna.

-¡No puedes espiar a las personas de esa forma, Hanabi!-dijo Hinata toda roja.

-Como si fuera la primera del clan en hacerlo.

-Por favor vayámonos.

-Urghhh. De acuerdo. Tendré que acércame más si quieres averiguar que es lo que tiene esa chica que llama tanto mi atención.

[Un poco más cerca de las aguas termales, dentro del follaje de un árbol]

-¿Estás segura de que es ella, Nana?-dijo al aire una chica morena de cabello verde

- _ **No lo sé. No tengo respuesta de mi hermana**_ -dijo una voz en su interior.

-Tal vez no sea a quien buscamos. Ella si tiene amigas-dijo la peliverde cabizbaja.

 _ **-Te recuerdo que yo soy tu amiga, Fu**_ -le corrigió Nana. – _ **De cualquier forma debemos ver si ella puede ponernos en contacto con mi hermana.**_

-¿Crees que ella puede ayudarnos?

 _ **-Sí. Solo Kurami puede ayudarnos con esa gata loca y su humana.**_

-Entonces debemos presentarnos cuanto antes-dijo la morena emocionada.

 _ **-No seas tan acelerada. Sigues siendo una shinobi de otra aldea y debes ser precavida. Nos acercaremos a ella en la noche.**_

-Como órdenes.

[En otro punto un poco más helado]

-¡Ya me lo suponía!-dijo furiosamente una pelinegra que usaba una máscara de Oni. –Terminaste reemplazándome con unas cualquiera-dijo la chica helando los alrededores. –Es más que obvio que tengo que darte una lección-dijo desapareciendo del lugar.

[En los baños]

-Chicas, creo que deberíamos irnos-dijo Naruko a Ino y Tenten.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo la Yamanaka.

-Tenemos compañía indeseada.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-dijo Tenten tomando rápidamente una toalla, al igual que hizo Ino. –Ya me la pagara el estúpido mirón que osa molestarnos.

-No. Lo mejor es que se retiren-advirtió Naruko. –Me parece que está usando Ninjutsu para ocultar su presencia y uno muy bueno.

-¿Buscamos ayuda?-pregunto Ino.

-No se preocupen.

Tras esto, Ino y Tenten abandonaron el sitio dejando sola a la Uzumaki, quien se aseguro de estar correctamente vestida con su conjunto naranja para enfrentar al espía más cercano.

-Cielos. Y yo pensaba que mi cobertura era perfecta-dijo una voz masculina frente a Naruko.

-Lo lamento, pero puedo detectar a cualquiera que me quiera hacer daño.

-¿Daño? Yo no vine a hacerte daño, Naruko Uzumaki.

Lejos de estar intrigada por el hecho de que esa persona le conocía, le impresiono ver como una especie de ilusión se desquebrajo en el estanque frente a ella y dejaba ver la silueta de una persona.

Se trataba de un hombre, uno que era bastante alto y sumamente fornido. Presumía de ello vistiendo un obi rojo que carecía de mangas y camisa de fondo, dejando ver sus desarrollados bíceps y pectorales. Usaba pantalones del color verde, junto a un par sandalias de madera que no le evitaban caminar en el agua. Al parecer se trataba de alguien de avanzada edad pues su largo cabello alborotado era completamente blanco.

Naruko no quiso admitirlo, pero tenía que reconocer que ese hombre era en extremo intimidante.

El desconocido entonces levanto la mirada y mostro una banda de metal en su frente que ponía el Kanji para aceite.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Naruko ya en guardia.

-Yo soy el único e inigualable pervertido entre pervertidos-dijo el hombre poniéndose en una pose tan "seria" que incluso hacia que el vapor a su alrededor se alborotara mucho mas. –Soy el gran super pervertido, Jiraiya-dijo mientras el Kanji para pervertido brillaba a sus espaldas al estilo en que lo hacían los "atardeceres" de Maito Gai y Rock Lee. -Y estoy aquí por ti, Naruko. Tu eres mi nuevo material-dijo acercándose siniestramente a la rubia.

* * *

Hola a todos. Por fin, luego de varios meses, hago la actualización de esta historia. Resulto algo complicado, pues aunque el smut es su principal tema, me gusta que haya una trama que lo mantenga todo unido.

Hago la aclaratoria que hice una corrección a la historia en general. Había segmentos que ni yo entendía y era propio que lo arreglara. Aunque este fic comenzó como una especie de chiste, la recepción que tiene le hace merecer que lo tome seriamente.

Lo más relevante es que Gaara pasó a ser Fem Gaara, osea Gaia. No era algo que tenía contemplado, pero Shukaku tambien será Fem al igual que Kurami. La razón es sencilla. Como no evidentemente no hay Invasión de Oto, el resto de los exámenes chunin se vuelve algo nulo y necesitaba algo con que animar las cosas. Si tenía ideas para el futuro, pero esa parte quedaría sin nada relevante. Lamento ese error de mi parte.

Otra cosa es que elimine las respuestas a reviews que habían dejado en anteriores capitulos. No lo malinterpreten, es solo señal de que desecho todo lo que dije sobre las parejas de Naruko. En otras palabras, podrán ver a aquellas que habían mencionado y yo había descartado con anterioridad. Dígase Kurenai, Yugao, etc. Tal vez no sean parte del harem, pero igual aparecerán.

Les hago Spoiler y les digo que las parejas principales de Naruko son hasta ahora Satsuki, Kurami, Sakura, Hinata, Hanabi, Fuu, Yugito, Matatabi, Koyuki, el resultado del experimento de Hebiko y tal vez Shirai les haya hecho saber la identidad de la última. Ustedes dirán que opinan.

Por otro lado Satsuki también tendrá su sequito que por el momento solo tiene como miembros a Karin e Ino.

Otras adiciones se conocerán en el futuro.

Les hago saber que algo con lo que me gustaría que me echaran una mano, es con una apariencia para la Nanabi, quien también será Fem. No quiero usar apariencias de otros personajes de anime y por eso estoy prescindiendo de Soi Fong como comúnmente se hace. Ella si queda bien para el papel, pero quisiera escuchar ideas.

OTAKUFire: tengo presente que los es XD

Zafiro09: Gracias.

Clandentino: Gracias por las palabras. Lamento la tardanza. Yo tambien quiero dejar mis historias completadas.

Eso es todo por ahora. nos leemos luego


	11. Chapter 11

**La Kitsune Traviesa**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus elementos.

 **Capitulo 11**

-¿Disculpa qué?-dijo Naruko con ceja levantada por la impresión.

-Como dije, Naruko. Tú serás la fuente del material para mis nuevos libros-dijo Jiraiya con una cara de que iba en muy serio.

-¿Qué libros?

-Ciertamente eres algo joven para conocerlos, pero supongo que está bien que sepas de que hablo-dijo el peliblanco para facilitarle un pequeño libro naranja a la Uzumaki.

-¿Icha Icha?-dijo la joven tomando inocentemente el escrito y empezando a hojearlo. Solo bastaron un par de páginas para que ella se pusiera roja por la vergüenza. -¡Esto es un libro erótico!

-Eso es correcto.

-¿Y qué demonios quiere conmigo? ¿Acaso es un viejo verde?

-No. Las mocosas están fuera de mis gustos. La razón por la que acudo a ti es muy diferente.

-¿Y esa seria?

-Mi audiencia me ha estado rogando por mucho tiempo una continuación a un libro que escribí hace unos años, pero nunca logre conseguir la inspiración necesaria para hacerlo. Ahora que tú tomaras la dirección de un clan, puede que mi situación cambie.

-Está muy equivocado si cree que voy ayudarlo a escribir algo como esto-dijo Naruko devolviendo el libro en sus manos.

-¿Ah sí?-dijo un Jiraiya con un brillo siniestro en ojos. -¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que tengo pensado otro plan para ti?

-Que no me interesa en lo absoluto.

-Entonces, ¿dime qué piensas sobre esto?-dijo extendiendo frente suyo un rollo que con una larga foto en el. En ella se veía a una pelinegra despojándose de un kimono, provocando que quedaran expuestos sus senos.

-¿¡Qué es eso!? –dijo Naruko, mientras su cara se ponía roja de golpe

-Es una captura exclusiva de la actriz Yukie Fujikaze de cuando estaba cambiándose de vestuario-dijo el Sannin muy orgullosamente.

-¿¡Y porque me muestra eso!?-dijo Naruko sin poder evitar despegar la mirada del poster.

-Simplemente verifico que tipo de gustos tienes.

-No sé de que está hablando-le respondió Naruko haciéndose la desentendida. –Como muchos tengo que reconocer que esa es una actriz bastante guapa y es normal que reaccione así ante tal foto.

-¿En serio?- entonces Jiraiya saco otro rollo que también contenía una foto. Esta tenía a una rubia con unos muy generosos atributos, quien aparentemente estaba en unos baños termales junto a una mujer morena de cabello blanco, también muy bien dotada.

Esta vez Naruko tuvo que ponerse una mano en la nariz para evitar que se hiciera visible el delgado hilo de sangre que salió de ella.

-¿¡Q-quienes son esas!?

-¿Por qué la repentina curiosidad?-dijo Jiraiya riendo. –Bien, no seré cruel. Son Samui y Mabui, ambas kunoichi de Kumo.

-¿Por qué las tienes?

-No tengo fronteras al momento de buscar mi material. ¿Ahora serás honesta?

-¡De ninguna forma!

-Entonces recurriere a mi carta final-dijo Jiraiya sacando otro pergamino.

-…..

-¿Entonces qué opinas?

-¿Son siquiera reales?-dijo Naruko con estupor ante la vista de una mujer rubia cercana a los treinta y una adolescente muy parecida a ella, con el detalle de que su cabello era de color negro. Ambas estaban vestidas, pero no había forma de ocultar los enormes senos que ambas relucían, los cuales de alguna forma superaban a Samui.

-Sí. Son únicos en todo el continente shinobi y me alegra decirte que ellas pertenecen a Konoha.

-Pero jamás las he visto en la aldea.

-No les gusta frecuentar sitios muy concurridos.

-Ya veo.

-…

-…

-…...

-¿Y acaso esa la única foto que tiene?-dijo Naruko para entonces recibir una enorme sonrisa de burla del peliblanco. –Mierda-dijo ella dándose cuenta de su error.

-No te ofusques muchos, Naruko. No te juzgare solo porque tengas gustos distintos.

-Discúlpeme por no sentirme bien por las palabras de un pervertido-dijo la rubia sarcásticamente.

-Entonces responde. ¿Apenas estas descubriendo tus orientaciones o ya tienes novia?

-Ya tengo una….novia-respondió la chica dudando al hablar del número real de ellas.

-Esplendido. Por lo visto no tendré que discutir mucho contigo. Solo tengo que hablar con una vieja amiga para fijar los detalles faltantes.

-¿De quién habla?

-No es alguien que conozcas. Es una compañera Sannin y es también de perfil bajo.

-¿Se refiere a Hebiko?

-¿Cómo sabes de ella?-dijo Jiraiya sorprendido.

-Ella está en la aldea.

-¿En serio? Se supone que ella estaba expulsada.

-Ella dijo que hablaría con el abuelo para aclarar algunas cosas.

-Entiendo. Lo más probable es que ella diga la verdad… ¡Oh mierda!-dijo el Sannin ahora asustado.

-¿¡Que sucede!?

-No tengo tiempo de explicarlo. Debo salvar a Hiruzen-dijo Jiraiya antes de abandonar el lugar con mucha prisa.

 _-Espero que no sea nada grave. No me gustaría que nada le pasara al abuelo_ -pensó Naruko. Luego ella suspiro con fastidio al ver que estaba sola. -Supongo que no tiene sentido seguir aquí-dijo antes de retirarse del establecimiento termal.

[En la nueva mansión Uzumaki]

Nada mas arribo a su hogar, Naruko pudo oír como Kurami y Satsuki seguían con su discusión. Prefirió no darse mala vida y se dirigió a la pequeña terraza de madera que daba al jardín y el estanque que le adornaba. Aquel era un perfecto lugar para sentarse y dejar pasar el tiempo, justo lo que planeaba hacer la rubia en esos momentos.

Sin embargo la Kitsune no pudo quedarse muy quieta debido a que sintió un par de aromas por demás peculiares. El primero le causo una sensación muy extraña en el estomago. Una emoción que no supo explicar. El segundo era un poco más severo e intimidatorio. Naruko sospecho de este e inmediatamente tomo impulso para abalanzarse sobre su punto de origen.

El lugar era un frondoso árbol, que vio una de sus ramas desprendidas producto del peso ejercido por Naruko sobre una figura oculta en una capa de polvos brillantes. Esta era una chica morena que vestía con un top blanco y unos pantaloncillos del mismo color.

-Identifícate-advirtió la Uzumaki con una mano en el cuello de la ahora identificada intrusa, a la vez que le apuntaba con las garras extendidas de la otra.

-¡Espera! ¡No he venido a hacerte daño-ssu!-dijo la joven peliverde negando con sus manos. -¡Soy una amiga!

-¿Amiga? Pero si nunca te habías visto-dijo Naruko confundida.

-Bien es la primera vez que nos vemos, pero Chomei me ha dicho que deberíamos ser amigas. Tú y yo somos muy similares.

-Espera tu…-cuando la rubia pudo percibir las masivas reservas de la morena frente a ella, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con gran sorpresa. -¿Eres un jinchuriki?

-Es correcto-ssu-dijo la ojinaranja con una sonrisa.

[Minutos después]

-Esto es una sorpresa, Naruko-chan-dijo Mikoto sirviendo unas tazas de té a la rubia y peliverde. –No sabías que tenías otra amiga.

-De hecho le acabo de conocer-dijo la Uzumaki.

-Ya veo. Entonces creo que debería dejarles a solas-dijo la Uchiha con una pequeña risa.

-Mikoto-san. Este té no tiene nada raro, ¿verdad?-dijo Naruko con una gota de sudor en la sien por los nervios.

-¡Por supuesto que no, Naruko-chan! No creo que necesites ayudas extra-dijo la Uchiha antes de retirarse con la misma risa de burla.

-No tengo un buen presentimiento de esa mujer-dijo la morena en el mismo estado que Naruko.

-No te preocupes. Mikoto-san es buena persona-le aclaro Naruko.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Entonces tú eres…

-Oh cierto. No me he presentando. Mi nombre es Fuu-dijo al peliverde con una burda reverencia.

-Naruko Uzumaki. Un gusto.

-Es gusto es mío. Me complace conocer a compañera jinchuriki.

-Oh sobre eso…-dijo Naruko no sabiendo como explicar su actual situación. –Me parece obvio que me estabas buscando. ¿Alguna razón en particular?

-Por desgracia si-dijo la chica empezando a jugar con sus dedos. –Tengo un problema que me ha molestado mucho últimamente y necesito ayuda para lidiar con él.

-¿Qué cosa podría necesitar mi ayuda?

-De hecho no es exactamente tu ayuda la que requiero. Necesito más del apoyo de Kurami.

-¿Kurami?

-Sí. Chomei me ha dicho que su hermana era única que podría lidiar con el problema que me aqueja.

-¿ **Alguien ha dicho mi nombre?-** dijo la mencionada llegando a la terraza. – **No me gusta que cualquier humano lo use** -declaro la imponente pelinaranja.

 _ **-¿¡Pero qué rayos!?-**_ expreso una voz en el interior de Fuu.

-¿Sucede algo, Chomei?-pregunto la peliverde.

- _ **Por supuesto que sucede.**_ _**¿¡Como es que ella está afuera de su jinchuriki!?**_

-¿ **Mmmmm? ¿Chomei? ¿En serio eres tú?-** pregunto Kurami al sentir la voz de su hermana.

 _-_ _ **En efecto.**_

 **-Esto sí que es una sorpresa. No esperaba verte por estos lares.**

 _ **-Una situación lo amerita.**_

 **-Bien soy toda oídos.**

 _ **-¿En serio? ¿¡No te la darás de presumida por tener más colas, ni nada por estilo!?**_

 **-Hay muchas cosas que me han hecho cambiar, hermana. Conocer a Naruko es una de ellas. Como la mayor de las Bijuu está en mí deber ayudar a mis hermanas si es que lo necesitan.**

 _ **-Wow.**_

-Me alegra que pienses así, Kurami-chan. También pueden contar con mi ayuda-dijo Naruko.

- **Primero aclárenme algo. ¿Cómo es que ustedes están separadas? Quiero decir. Siento que esa chica tiene tu Chakra, pero no siento algo como un sello que les una.**

- **Una "camarada" me dado a una mano para asumir mi tan ansiada libertad** -dijo Kurami pensando en Shirai con molestia. - **Por desgracia el proceso implico que Naruko retuviera mucho de mi poder. No es que me moleste que lo haga, pero le asignaron una misión muy incómoda.**

 _ **-¿Tiene que ver con esas orejas y colas que posee?**_

 **-En efecto.**

-Debe ser una misión muy divertida. Yo también quisiera unas orejas así-dijo Fuu viendo la orejas de Naruko.

 **-No tientes tu suerte, mocosa. Hay cosas que no puedes tener de mi Naruko-chan.**

 _ **-**_ Entonces…..dijo Fuu con un sonrojo.- ¿Ustedes tienen ese tipo de relación?

 **-Asi es** -afirmo con orgullo Kurami. – **No pareces muy sorprendida.**

-Tengo experiencia sobre el tema. Ese es justamente el problema que me aqueja.

 **-Explícate.**

 **-** Primero que nada, debería decirles que soy de Taki. No una shinobi por si se lo preguntan. Si planeaba hacerme una, pero me molestaban tanto en la academia que decidí irme de la aldea.

-¿En serio? ¿Dejaron que te fueras así como así?-pregunto Naruko.

-Chomei me ha enseñado a hacer muchos trucos. Aunque me buscaron con mucho esmero, siempre lograba perderles el rastro.

- **¿Entonces cual es el problema?-** pregunto Kurami.

-Que hay una persona que si puede localizarme sin ningún tipo de dificultad-dijo la morena suspirando con preocupación. –Logre perderla en el pueblo Tanzuna, pero estimo que en un par de días me encontrara de nuevo.

 **-Ya veo. ¿Se trata de alguien muy fuerte?**

-Podría decirse que sí, pero no me malinterpreten. No se trata de un shinobi de mi aldea que me está dando caza. Es una chica la que me persigue.

 **-Je. ¿Dices que te persigue una pretendiente?**

- _ **Peor. Se trata de la jinchuriki de Matatabi-**_ dijo Chomei, provocando que el rostro de la pelinaranja se oscureciera.

 **-¿¡Esa gata calenturienta!?**

 _ **-Sí. Le ha pasado sus instintos a su compañera y ha perseguido a Fuu por alrededor de un mes.**_

 **-Debes tenerla loca para que haga tal cosa.**

-¡Ese es el problema! ¡Yo siquiera le conozco!-reclamo Fuu.

-¿Eh?-dijo Naruko confundida.

-Estaba yo en el País de los Campos de Arroz disfrutando de un merecido día de descanso. Había pasado toda una semana en fuga y pensé que podría pasar la noche en una posada para variar.

- _ **Usualmente Fuu tiene sentidos muy afinados y puede detectar a cualquier extraño que se le acerque, sin embargo no estábamos en posición de descubrir a quien nos estaba vigilando**_ -siguió Chomei.

-Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba sobre mí. Viéndome con unos ojos brillantes y lujuriosos.

 _ **-Fue en ese entonces cuando supe que se trataba de Matatabi. Solo ella tiene un Chakra tan fogoso como el que portaba esa chica.**_

- **Wow. Sé que esa gata siempre ha sido problemática, pero jamás ha sido tan osada como para atacar a personas de esa forma-** dijo Kurami. **-Usualmente suele ser mas "cortes" con sus flirteos.**

- _ **Allí vino lo extraño. Ella textualmente dijo "fuiste bastante traviesa la ultima vez, mentita. Esta vez me toca tomar las riendas**_ "-dijo Chomei con cierta vergüenza.

-No entendí a que se refería. Era la primera que le veía-dijo la morena.

 _ **-Sin embargo trato a mi compañera como si fuera su amante de toda la vida.**_

- **Oh. Lamento que tengan que recordar un suceso así-** comento Kurami. Aunque en realidad ella no estaba en posición decir algo al respecto. Naruko ya había sido protagonista de muchas escenas de ese estilo.

-Bueno-dijo Fuu con un fuerte sonrojo. –No voy a decir que fue algo completamente desagradable. Es simplemente que fue muy inesperado.

- _ **Ya mi compañera se estaba replanteando sus gustos, pero no era necesario que la gata forzara una elección**_ -dijo Chomei.

-Me hubiera gustado charlar con esa chica, pero eso fue completamente imposible-ssu.

 _ **-Tres días. Por tres largos días esa gata mantuvo a Fuu en sus pervertidas garras y sabes que incluso una Bijuu tiene sus límites como espectador.**_

-Chomei me dio sus fuerzas y logre escapar. Nunca me ha gustado estar en mismo sitio por mucho tiempo, por lo que esa acción fue especialmente aliviadora.

 _ **-Desde entonces nos hemos mantenido en movimiento para evitar a Matatabi y su compañera. He querido mediar con ella por una relación sana, pero está en un punto que no da respuesta alguna. Es por eso que sugerí a Fuu que te buscara. Estaba segura de que tú podrías hacer entrar en razón a esa gata.**_

- **Mmmmm. Entiendo. Ciertamente es una situación muy poco ortodoxa, pero supongo que podría ver por una formar de solucionar las cosas** -dijo Kurami.

-¿ _ **En serio**_?-dijo Fuu emocionada.

 **-Por supuesto. Ya se los había dicho. Mi posición como la hermana mayor me da la responsabilidad de intervenir en este tipo de problemas.**

-Se lo agradezco.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto, Kurami-chan? No me gusta admitirlo, pero esa chica suena como yo cuando…ya sabes-dijo Naruko con un sonrojo.

 **-Es cierto. Ustedes dos juntas serian una receta definitiva para el desastre-** respondió la pelinaranja. – **Ya se me ocurrirá algo cuando vea a la gata**.

-Bien. Mientras tanto puedo demostrar que yo soy diferente-dijo la rubia para girarse hacia Fuu. –Espero que no se incomoden si les doy asilo aquí en mi casa.

-En lo absoluto. Solo esperamos ser una molestia-dijo la morena.

-Para nada. Solo debo advertirles que las cosas son un poco diferentes aquí.

-¿Diferentes?

-Veran. Este lugar son los terrenos del clan Uzumaki. Mi clan. Yo soy su cabeza y actualmente vivo con Kurami, Mikoto y Satsuki.

 _ **-Ya veo. Entonces su eres la cabeza de un clan ninja-**_ dijo Chomei. – _ **Me sorprende que hayas conformado uno por ti misma con solo la presencia de mujeres.**_

-Sucede que pertenezco uno que ya existía, pero que desgraciadamente fue eliminado. Satsuki y Mikoto vienen un clan que también sufrió la misma suerte. Ciertos sucesos pasaron y coincidimos en que debíamos unimos en un solo grupo ninja para hacer resurgir nuestros apellidos.

 _ **-¿Cómo?**_

-Solo digamos que estoy más dotada que muchas otras chicas.

 _ **-Oh entiendo**_ -dijo Chomei haciendo un profundo silencio.

-¿Sucede algo, Chomei?-pregunto Fuu extrañada.

 _ **-No. Nada.**_

-No quiero que se sientan comprometidas ni nada por el estilo solo por vivir aquí, pero quiero advertirles que es muy probable que se topen con situaciones muy comprometedoras-dijo Naruko.

 _ **-Al menos Fuu no es una desentendida en el tema. Gracias por la advertencia y debo decir que estoy sorprendida. No pensé que llegaras a tener a una humana tan en tu aprecio, Kurami.**_

 **-Naruko es una en un millón-** dijo la Kitsune. - **Tiene un corazón de oro. Aun cuando tiene algunas amigas que han hecho cosas cuestionables, ella jamás se plantearía darles la espalda.**

-Es correcto. Yo jamás abandono a nadie-dijo Naruko muy energéticamente a la vez que una de sus coletas era destrozada por un senbon que paso a un lado de ella.

Momentos después la temperatura del lugar descendió dramáticamente y puso a la presentes en guardia.

-¡Tu! ¿¡Como osas a ser tan descarada!?-dijo una voz femenina tras una máscara de Oni. -¡No puedo tolerar que hables con tanta hipocresía!-dijo la chica pelinegra que vestía con un kimono floral.

 **-¿Quieres eres?-** reclamo Kurami.

-Una mujer despechada que busca retribución.

-Tu…. Tú eres el otro olor que detecte hace un rato-dijo Naruko, molesta por tan repentino ataque.

-¡Entonces me descubriste y aun así decidiste ignorarme en favor de esa pecho plano!-dijo la enmascarada señalando a Fuu.

-¡Oye!-dijo la ofendida. –No son tan pequeños-dijo la chica viendo con algo de pena su figura. Si la comparaba con la de las otras presentes, quedaba muy atrás.

-No entiendo porque debería prestarte atención-dijo Naruko.

-Es sencillo. Tu…. Tu…-la enmascarada entonces se llevo una mano a la y se tambaleo conforme ponía otra en su estomago. –Un baño.. …. ¿Dónde está un baño?-dijo de forma entrecortada y ahogada.

-¿Eh? Hay uno en este piso. La tercera puerta a la derecha.

Sin dar más preámbulo, la enmascarada hizo a un lado a la presentes y se adentro en la casa como una bala. Iba tan rápido, que no pudo evitar chocar con un aturdida Satsuki que iba saliendo a la terraza.

-¡Auch! Ten más cuidado-reclamo la Uchiha a la otra chica, que siguió su camino desesperadamente. –Tsk. ¿Quién se ha creído? ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto la pelinegra a las otras habitantes de la mansión. -¿Y quién es ella-dijo señalando a Fuu.

-Ella es una amiga. Se quedara con nosotros por un tiempo-dijo Naruko sin mucho preámbulo, aun cuando sabía las posibles reacciones de su novia. –¿Te sucede algo en la cabeza?-dijo la rubia al ver que la Uchiha tenía una mano en su sien.

-Me duele un poco. Creo que me golpee con algo-dijo Satsuki para entonces fulminar a Kurami con la mirada. –O alguien me golpeo.

- **No es importante** -le corto la Kitsune. – **Primero debemos saber quién es esa intrusa**.

-De acuerdo. Solo respóndanme algo. Sé que es algo incomodo de responde, pero….¿alguna de ustedes tiene problemas con su…..ya saben…..ciclo?

-Eso es irrelevante para mí-dijo Kurami.

-En lo absoluto-dijo Naruko.

-Que yo sepa no-respondió Fuu.

-Es extraño. Es que siento un aroma muy particular y por alguna razón solo se pienso en eso.

-¡Un momento! No será que….-dijo Kurami para entonces correr junto a las demás al baño.

Allí estaba una pelinegra en una escena un tanto lamentable, pues se encontraba de rodillas sobre el inodoro vomitando con gran incomodidad.

En un momento de alivio se giro a hacia Naruko y le vio con seriedad.

-Tú…tú tienes que asumir tu responsabilidad-dijo Haku con un pequeño sonrojo.

Kurami y Satsuki fueron partidas por un rayo al reconocer a la chica de Nami y darse cuenta de la cruenta situación.

En el rostro de Naruko solo se dibujo una de sus tradicionales sonrisas y luego se fue de bruces hacia atrás por un repentino desmayo.

* * *

Ya saben que el fic tiene sus toques de seriedad, así que era inevitable que Naruko se viera en una situación en la debería asumir algunas responsabilidades. Tranquilos, no es que le va a dar un ataque maternal y hacer que todas las demás caigan en lo mismo. Tampoco es que voy a dejar a un lado el otro sentido del fic.

 **OTAKUFire** **:** Satsuki y Kurami estarán unidas, pero será más bien una sociedad para evitar perder la atención de Naruko. El que terminara mal es Sarutobi, sus días estan contados gracias Jiraiya.

 **Zafir09** : Que bueno que te gustaron las inclusiones.

 **lunazul22** : me alegra que te guste. Naruko también "murió" por la noticia XD. Ahora lo que queda es que Haku sobreviva a sus compañeras.

 **Trollmemex** : Y aquí llega. Me alegra que te gustara.

 **el rey son goku** : Me alegra que la historia sea de tu agrado.

Nos leemos luego.


	12. Chapter 12

**La Kitsune Traviesa**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus elementos.

 **Capitulo 12**

Naruko no era una persona de tomar té. Prefería una taza de humeante ramen, antes que una relajante infusión de hierbas. Sin embargo, en esos momentos solo aquella bebida podía poner en funcionamiento su revuelta y sobrecargada cabeza. Le acababan de informar de que sería madre y ella simplemente no podía procesarlo del todo.

En retrospectiva ella no debería verse tan alterada, pues su lujurioso estilo de vida solo le llevaba más cerca de ese inevitable destino. Sin embargo, el hecho de ser la "padre" de un bebe todavía era lo suficientemente impactante como para hacerle perder su conexión de la realidad.

-Déjame ver si entendí toda la historia-dijo Haku, quien como todas las habitantes de la mansión Uzumaki, también se encontraba tomando el té. –Primero. Naruko no solo es portadora de un peculiar aditamento por un extraño accidente, sino que además ahora no es humana sino una Kitsune. Segundo, ella se vuelve una total ninfómana cuando se excita mucho y no tiene ningún control sobre sus acciones, lo que es especialmente peligroso por sus habilidades. Tercero y último, ella no recuerda nada luego de sus súper calentones y no tiene culpa por hacerme a un lado en Nami. ¿Correcto?

 **-Sí. Eso resume muy bien las cosas** -dijo Kurami con una gota en la sien, por cómo era la descripción general de Naruko.

-Yo soy quien tiene la culpa de que Naruko no se diera cuenta de ti luego de que despertó-dijo Satsuki. -Aunque admito que lo hice por mis propios intereses, tienes que reconocer que fue para bien. Nuestra sensei Anko no hubiera reaccionado nada bien ante tu repentina aparición. Eras nuestra enemiga en ese tiempo.

 **-Eso es innegable.**

-De todas formas no puedo evitar sentirme molesta. Aun me siento usada-dijo Haku.

-Lamento el resultado de mis actos. No sabía que podía causar algo de ese índole-se disculpo Naruko.

-Ahora mismo no hay disculpas que valgan. Solo pido que asumas la responsabilidad que tienes-exigió la pelinegra.

-Estas siendo bastante severa con el asunto, ¿sabes?-dijo la Uchiha menor. -Siendo una kunoichi tan fuerte deberías saberte cuidarte de situaciones como esta.

-Yo no recibí el entrenamiento de una kunoichi estándar. Zabuza-sama fue el que me entreno y solo se concentro en la parte de sigilo y asesinato.

-Oh-dijo Satsuki entendiendo el planteamiento de Haku. –En ese caso supongo que no hay problema en que te quedes aquí hasta el momento en que des a luz. Luego nosotras nos encargaremos de todo.

-Si piensas que abandonare a este bebe estás muy equivocada. Si hay una razón por la que decido seguir con este embarazo, a pesar de lo bizarro que resulta, es porque con ello estoy ayudando al renacimiento de mi clan.

-¿Eh?-dijeron varias con confusión.

-Soy la última miembro del clan Yuki. No era algo en mis planes, pero me siento en la responsabilidad de ayudar a su preservación.

-Pues ponte en la fila de espera. Si Naruko va a ayudar a un clan, es al mío-dijo Satsuki mostrándose confiada.

- **Técnicamente ella ya se te adelanto, pero si alguien requiere la ayuda de Naruko es mi raza-** dijo Kurami imponentemente. – _ **No, espera. En realidad no quiero eso**_ -se retracto mentalmente la Bijuu.

- _ **Menudos problemas tiene esa chica rubia**_ -dijo Chomei a su portadora.

 _-Sí, pero parecen divertidos_ -dijo Fuu con entusiasmo.

 _ **-Solo espero que tenga tiempo para ayudarnos a deshacernos de la gata.**_

-De cualquier forma, creo que sería bueno acomodar un cuarto para Haku-chan-dijo Mikoto. –Supongo que querrás quedarte con nosotras.

-Al menos espero ese detalle.

-Solo ten en cuenta que debemos reportar tu presencia al Hokage. Aun cuando pases a ser parte del clan Uzumaki, es necesario ese paso.

-Supongo que no tengo opción… Espere. ¿Cómo que seré parte de que clan?-dijo Haku con algo de sorpresa.

-Eres una concubina de Naruko-chan. Es normal que pases a ser parte de su familia.

-¡Yo no he dicho que quiero tal cosa!-dijo la Yuki sonrojada.

-¿En serio?-dijo la Uchiha mayor con una sonrisa inocente. –Acabas de explicarnos que quieres restaurar tu clan. Eso quiere decir que planeas tener más de un bebe y eso implica que estas dispuesta a tener más sexo con Naruko-chan.

-Yo no…..-dijo la pelinegra totalmente roja.

-Tranquila, madre. Yo puedo ayudarle con su meta y no necesitara mas contacto con mi Naruko-chan-dijo Satsuki siniestramente.

-¿No sería bueno que fuera con ese Hokage suyo?-dijo Haku sintiéndose en un gran peligro.

-Eso no es posible en estos momentos-dijo Anko, quien llego al salón en ese instante. -¿Eh? ¿Y quiénes son estas?-dijo la pelimorada viendo a Haku y Fuu.

-Larga historia-dijo Satsuki suspirando. -¿A qué se refiere, sensei?

-Es un asunto muy delicado. No puedo decirlo así como así.

-Tranquila. Ellas son de confianza-dijo Naruko.

-De acuerdo-dijo la Mitarashi suspirando. –El Tercero acaba de ser hospitalizado.

-¿¡Que!?-dijeron todas las de Konoha con shock en su voz.

-Su secretaria le encontró tirado en su escritorio. Escucho una especie de estallido y luego lo encontró completamente cubierto de sangre. Tememos que alguien le enveneno, pues no tenía ninguna herida visible.

-Ese es un asunto muy grave-dijo Mikoto. -¿Ya lo están investigando?

-En efecto. Para nuestra suerte contamos con la presencia del Sannin Jiraiya. El hizo presencia casi inmediatamente luego del suceso y ha prestado su ayuda en la búsqueda de pistas sobre el atentado.

-Eso es una buena noticia.

 _-¿Jiraiya?_ –pensó Naruko. – _Ese anciano se mostro preocupado al escuchar sobre la presencia de Hebiko. ¿Tendrá algo que ver?_ -pensó la chica.

-De todas formas quiero que tengan los ojos bien abiertos-dijo Anko. -No se quienes serán tus nuevas víctimas, Naruko-dijo la pelimorada viendo a la Uzumaki, quien no pudo evitar apartar la mirada con vergüenza. -Pero será mejor que se queden aquí si es que no quieren ser capturadas por los escuadrones que ahora están peinando toda la aldea. Podrían ser tomadas como sospechosas.

-De acuerdo-dijeron las chicas no originarias de Konoha.

Con esto dicho, la jounin se retiro del lugar dejando a las demás chicas con un aire de preocupación.

-Esto es problemático. Pensar que alguien atentó contra el Hokage-dijo Satsuki.

-¿Quien tendría motivos para atacar al abuelo?-dijo Naruko entristecida.

-La pregunta esta demás. Los culpables pueden ser muchos. La cuestión es quien de todos ellos fue el que actuó.

-Pues pueden descartarme como culpable. Mi único interés en la aldea es Naruko y no tengo razones para hacer algo tan descabellado-dijo Haku.

-Igual yo-dijo Fu.

-A todas estas. Entiendo como la Yuki-onna transitaba libremente por el continente-dijo Satsuki, ganándose un quejido de Haku. –Sin embargo tengo que preguntarme cómo es que tú hiciste para llegar a Konoha-dijo viendo a la peliverde.

-¿Resulta muy raro?

-Eres una jinchuriki. Es bastante raro que te dejaran salir de tu aldea sin que alguien que te acompañe.

-En realidad es bastante simple. Salí de mi aldea volando.

-¿Qué?-dijo la Uchiha confusa.

-Con el Chakra de Chomei puedo conseguir unas alas y como mas nadie puede hacerlo, no fue difícil perderle la pista a los ninja de mi aldea.

-¿Ósea que eres una ninja fugitiva?

-No me gradué como genin, así no soy una kunoichi como tal. No puede decirse que soy una desertora.

-Ya veo. Tomando en cuenta ese hecho es obvio que no te pondrán en un libro Bingo a menos que los de Taki quieran revelar que perdieron a su jinchuriki-interpreto Haku.

-Esa posibilidad es razonable-dijo Satsuki.

 **-Sin embargo, para evitar malos ratos lo mejor es que limites tus apariciones en público. No queremos que nadie se meta en problema** -dijo Kurami.

-Me fastidia tener que ocultarme, pero entiendo-respondió la peliverde.

-En todo caso, déjenme darles una mano para acomodarse en la mansión. Son afortunadas de llegar en una etapa tan temprana, o de lo contrario tendría problemas consiguiendo una habitación-dijo jocosamente Mikoto.

-No sé si llamarme de esa forma-comento la Yuki con cierto sonrojo.

[Más tarde]

A pesar de la tensión existente en la aldea, el día no tuvo mayores inconvenientes. Desde la ubicación de las nuevas inquilinas, hasta la cena de recibimiento de estas fue tranquila y no trajo mayores alborotos.

Tanto Haku como Fuu agradecieron el hecho de poder está en un hogar estable, pues explicaron que ninguna de ellas había tenido la suerte contar con uno. La primera había sido perseguida por su Kekkei Genkai y la segunda por su condición de jinchuriki.

El día parecía no guardar mayores sorpresas, pero al final una última cosa termino de adornar la noche y fue Sakura llegando a las puertas de la mansión con unas maletas.

-¿Sakura-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Naruko sorprendida por la presencia de su otra compañera.

-Lo siento, Naruko. No tengo otro sitio a donde ir-dijo la pelirrosa cabizbaja.

-Pasa y dime que te sucedió-dijo la rubia tomando una de las maletas y acompañado a Sakura al interior del recinto.

-Hebiko sucedió.

-¿Eh?

-A ella se le ocurrió la genial idea de que mi casa era el mejor sitio para instalarse en la aldea.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Y tu madre lo permitió?

-Por desgracia sí. Hebiko le convenció de acogerle.

-¿Cómo?

-¿En serio quieres saberlo?-dijo la pelirrosa decaídamente.

-Oh. Creo que ya me imagino lo que paso.

-Ya nuestra travesura había dejado un tanto confundida a mi madre y me parece que Hebiko se encargo de terminar de cambiarle de lado.

-No sé qué decir.

-No voy a decir que es un completo desastre, ya que así ella no reaccionar mal cuando le platique de nuestra relación, pero igual es estresante pensar en ello. Vine aquí porque estoy segura que Hebiko también intentara hacer algo conmigo y ya tengo suficiente con lo que hizo en la cueva.

-Ya veo. En ese caso no dudes en considerar mi casa como tu hogar. De por sí ya estaba peguntándome si debía invitarte a vivir aquí.

-En otras circunstancias hubiera preferido pasar un poco más de tiempo con mi madre, pero ahora prefiero estar a tu lado. Es definitivamente la mejor opción.

-Solo ten presente que no estaremos solo nosotras dos.

-Lo sé. Me intimida bastante el pensar que tendré que lidiar con Satsuki todos los días, pero supongo que me acostumbrare.

-Ahora déjame presentarte a unas personas que llegaron a la mansión hoy.

-Interesante. ¿De quienes hablas?

-Una es una jinchuriki como lo fui yo y la otra es la chica enmascarada con la que nos topamos en Nami.

-Entiendo a la primera, pero que razones hay para que aceptaras a esa kunoichi que intento matarnos.

-Ella… está esperando a un bebe.

-Oh. Entonces le estas otorgando un sitio en donde quedarse. Eso es muy gentil de tu parte.

-Creo que no has entendido. Yo soy la "padre" de ese bebe.

-….-la Haruno quedo con un tic en el ojo, pero luego se despejo tras procesar bien lo dicho. -Bien. En algún momento tenía que pasar.

-¡Pero no tan pronto! ¡No tengo idea de lo que hare! ¡No solo no estoy preparada, sino que este es un asunto muy extraño!-dijo la rubia bastante agitada.

-Primero que nada debes respirar y relajarte. No es como si fuera el fin del mundo solo porque serás…madre.

-Tienes razón, aunque igual presiento que necesitare mucha ayuda.

-Tal vez mi madre pueda darte uno consejo-sugirió Sakura. – _Si es que ella ocupada con un hermano o hermana para mí_ -pensó con escalofríos. – ¿No quieres hablar con Mikoto sobre tus dudas?

-Me da la impresión que eso sería mala idea.

-Oh sí. Tomando en cuenta como salió Satsuki, no puede considerársele el mejor modelo de madre.

-Ya me imaginaba que pasaría algo así con Mikoto. Espero que yo en cambio pueda darte uno buenos consejos-dijo una voz tras Naruko y Sakura.

Las jóvenes se giraron y se tomaron con una mujer que estaba en la mitad de sus veintes. Era de piel blanca, con cabello largo de color rojo intenso y ojos purpuras. Sus vestimentas en un kimono blanco con bordados rojos, la cual era parecida a la de cierta conocida. Hecho que recalcaba por las orejas y colas de Kitsune que portaba.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto la sorprendida Naruko.

-¿¡Como que quien soy!? Soy tu madre Kushina-dijo la mujer ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

[Un rato después]

 **-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ MAL CONTIGO!?-** reclamo energéticamente a Shirai, quien bostezaba y se hacia la desentendida a la rabieta que tenia la pelinaranja. **-¿¡COMO CARAJOS SE TE OCURRE REVIVIR A KUSHINA COMO UNA KITSUNE!?**

 **-Tenías a Naruko-chan acaparada para ti sola, así que decidí darme a una Uzumaki para mí misma** -dijo la Kitsune blanca.

 **-¿¡Y TENIAS QUE BUSCAR A ALGUIEN QUE ESTABA MUERTA!?**

 **-Ya te dije que no había mucho de donde escoger.**

 **-¡Maldición! Pensar que también tienes el poder de revivir personas** -dijo Kurami mordiéndose un dedo por el estrés.

 **-O no. Yo como tal yo no fui la única responsable de revivir a Kushina-chan. Le pedí ayuda a una de tus hermanas.**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?-** dijo la pelinaranja nerviosamente para entonces recibir un abrazo por la espalda.

 **-¡Hola, Kurami-chan!**

[En otro lado de la mansión]

-Pero que grande y hermosas estas, Naruko-decía Kushina mientras apechugaba y acariciaba cada centímetro de su hija. –No puedo creer que ya sea toda una señorita.

-Yo tampoco puedo creer que tu estés aquí-dijo Naruko feliz por el trato que recibía.

Varias de las inquilinas de la mansión se contentaron por la escena, específicamente Mikoto y Satsuki quienes eran las que mejor conocían a Naruko y sabían por lo que había tenido que pasar. Haku y Fuu por contrario, más bien sintieron algo de envidia.

-Pareciera que esto es un sueño.

-Afortunadamente es la realidad, querida. Esa mujer Shirai me trajo al mundo de los vivos, para que pudiera estar a tu lado.

-Ya veo. ¿Pero porque lo hizo?

-Ella dijo que quería tener a una Uzumaki a su servicio -dijo la pelirroja suspirando pesadamente. –No entendí muy bien las implicaciones de eso, pero cuando le escuche decir que tú eras también una Kitsune, no pude dejar pasar la propuesta. La oportunidad de reunirme con mi pequeña era demasiado para rechazarla.

\- Shirai sabe ofrecer buenas cosas. Claro que no esperaba que incluso fuera capaz de revivir personas.

-Bueno…. No sé mucho sobre los detalles, pero tengo entendido que ella tomo la ayuda de otra persona.

-¿Y de quien se trata?

-Yo tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta-dijo una adolecente ya casi de veinte, que se encontraba sentada en una ventana del salón en el que se encontraban. Ella vestía lo que parecía ser un uniforme táctico de color azul con un chaleco gris. Era de cabello rubio cenizo y tenía una expresión más o menos seria. Como tal no podía decirse que estaba muy desarrollada, pero tampoco se podía decir que no era hermosa.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡La gata pervertida!-dijo Fuu al ver a la otra chica, quien automática mostro incomodidad ante el comentario.

-La madre de Naruko-chan es completamente tolerable, pero esta multitud de intrusas esta más allá de lo que se puede tolerar-dijo el reclamo Satsuki ganándose unas cuantas malas miradas.

-Yo… disculpen mi intromisión. No tenía intenciones de venir a este lugar, pero no me quedaba de otra. Se me dijo que si trata de irme a mi casa estaba en riesgo de que pudiera ser confundida con una asesina o algo por el estilo-dijo la rubia.

-¿Entonces quien y que dices que eres?

-Mi nombre es Yugito Nii y soy….bueno, era la jinchuriki del Niibi-explico la chica impresionando a algunas.

-Entonces en efecto eres la que ha estado acosando a Fuu-dijo acusatoriamente Naruko, cosa que ruborizo a Yugito.

-¡N-no, no, no! ¡Yo no soy la responsable de tan impropios actos!-negó energéticamente la acusada.

-Creo que reconozco muy bien la cara de la que repetidamente empezó a perseguirme y manosearme en repetidas ocasiones-comento la peliverde.

-¡Es un gran malentendido! Es cierto que yo estuve allí, pero no fue bajo mi voluntad que ocurrieron tales cosas.

-Explícate-dijo Satsuki.

 **-Oh, Yugito-chan no tiene que nada que ver en todo este asunto. Puede decirse que yo soy la responsable** -dijo otra fémina que hizo presencia en la habitación.

Esta era una mujer del mismo rango de edad de Kurami, contando con dotes similares a los suyos. De piel moreno y ojos con heterocromia, lo que le daba un ojo de iris amarillo y uno de color azul. Este último era la tonalidad de su cabello, el cual estaba arreglado en dos frondosas coletas, que tenían casi la forma de una pequeña flama. Contaba con un kimono azul con patrón de manchas negra, que a diferencia de otros era bastante corto y dejaba mucha piel al descubierto. Claramente no era humana, pues contaba con unas orejas y dos colas que parecían ser de fuego.

-¡Oh por favor!-dijo Satsuki ante la presencia de otra chica en el lugar.

 **-Yo soy Matatabi, o como me conocen los humanos, la Niibi** -dijo la morena.

-¡ _ **Ella también salió!-**_ dijo sorprendida Chomei al ver a su hermana fuera de un jinchuriki.

-¿Tu eres la hermana de Kurami?-pregunto Naruko.

-Así es y también soy la responsable de traer a tu madre al mundo de los vivos.

-¿En serio?

- **Sí. Use mis habilidades nigrománticas de Nekomata para ello**.

-¿Nekomata? ¿Quieres decir que tú tienes tu propia raza? ¿Tienes habilidades de la misma clase que las Kitsune?

 **-Exacto. Yo tengo una raza específica. No soy una simple bestia de Chakra como algunos piensan. Claro que en mi caso eso no necesito recurrir tanto a ese hecho debido a que tengo habilidades propias bastantes buenas-** dijo la peliazul con una bola de fuego en sus manos.

- **Tssk** -expreso una recién llegada Kurami ante la presunción de su hermana. Su detección de emociones negativas no era algo tan genial como manipular el fuego.

 **-En fin. Confieso que yo soy la culpable tras el comportamiento de mi colega Yugito.**

 **-** Gracias-dijo la mencionada ante el hecho de que le liberaban de culpa.

 **-Verán ella es un aburrida sin remedio. Se concentra solo en entrenar, hacerse más fuerte y cosas así. Realmente no creo que vaya a conseguir novio.**

-¡Oye!-reclamo la rubia.

 **-No lo niegues. En Kumo había prospectos decentes y tú siempre te negaste a salir con ellos.**

-Eran solo músculo sin cerebro. Ellos simplemente no eran para alguien como yo.

 **-Como sea. Ella y yo hemos practicado mucho nuestra relación Bijuu-jinchuriki, por lo que compartimos bastante nuestro Chakra.**

-Algunas veces incluso dejaba que Matatabi tomara el uso de mi cuerpo. No para gran cosa, pero al menos podía estirarse un poco.

 **-El meollo inicio cuando nos topamos con la que parecía ser la jinchuriki de Chomei. Yo estaba realmente aburrida y como Yugito no mostraba signos de querer hacer algún avance con el sexo opuesto, decidí que jugaríamos con esa chica-** dijo lascivamente la Nekomata.

-¡Pero yo no acepte jugar ni nada-suu!-dijo Fuu.

- **Pues la chica con la que nos topamos no opuso ninguna resistencia. Fue una experiencia bastante agradable.**

-Yo…. yo no tengo comentarios-dijo Yugito con un aura deprimente.

-Sin embargo el evento tuvo un pequeño inconveniente.

-¿Cuál?-dijo Naruko.

 **-Yo perdí una parte de mi Chakra.**

 **-¿En serio?-** dijo Kurami algo alarmada.

 **-Si. Fue un 0,0001% de mi fuerza total.**

-….

-….

-….

-¿Acaso un 0,0001% no es algo muy poco?-comento Kushina.-De hecho puede considerarse como insignificante.

 **-Por supuesto. Apenas si pude notarlo** -dijo Matatabi riendo, causando que algunas se cayeran de espaldas. – **El detalle es que con ese hecho ya tenía suficientes razones para mantener bajo mi acecho a esa chica** -dijo señalando a Fuu.

-¡Te digo que yo no tengo nada que ver!-dijo la peliverde.

 **-Sí. Ya me explicaron que de alguna forma tú no eres exactamente a quien busco.**

-¿Eh?-dijeron varias confundidas.

 **-Es un asunto que es mejor ignorar** -dijo Shirai apareciendo en la escena. **–"La responsable" tras el encuentro con Matatabi no es alguien que deba tener su atención.**

-¿Por qué? Esa persona me metió en asuntos bastante bochornosos-dijo Yugito.

- **Créeme cuando te digo que puedes vivir sin conocer a esa persona-** dijo tajantemente la Kitsune blanca.

-Ok. Si insistes, supongo que no nos queda otra opción que dejar el asunto a un lado-dijo Naruko. –Aunque igual tengo que preguntar ¿Por qué trajiste a Yugito y Matatabi a mi casa?

 **-Tenía que traer a tu madre, ¿no? Es un buen sitio para dejarlas luego de finalizado nuestro acuerdo.**

-¿Qué acuerdo?

 **-Yo liberaría a Matatabi a cambio de que reviviera a unas personas para mí.**

-¿Y tu estuviste de acuerdo con eso?-pregunto Naruko a Yugito.

-¿Cómo no estarlo?-dijo la rubia sin dudarlo. -Ser jinchuriki no es el mejor de los trabajos y mucho menos si es con esta gata calenturienta. La oportunidad se presento y no pude rechazarla.

 **-Me hieres, Yugito-chan. Pensé que éramos más unidas** -dijo la Nekomata peliazul.

-Aun te estimo, pero como que es mejor que cada quien tenga su propio cuerpo.

 **-Eso es indudable. Ahora puedo jugar con quien quiera a mis anchas** -dijo Matatabi viendo a Naruko. – **Me han contado que eres bastante interesante, Naruko-chan** -dijo ella entre lamiéndose los labios.

 **-¡Hey! ¡Manos fuera!-** dijo Kurami poniéndose enfrente de la Uzumaki rubia. **–Esta es mi Naruko-chan.**

-¿Tu Naruko-chan?-dijo Kushina ante el peculiar comentario. -¿Exactamente a que se refiere ella?-pregunto a su hija.

-Es una larga historia-dijo nerviosamente Naruko.

-Pues espero que me la cuentes. Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme.

-Mira que si las tengo. ¿Por qué no vamos a mi cuarto para mayor comodidad?

-Me parece bien.

-Un momento-dijo Yugito llamando la atención de la Uzumaki menor. –Lamento la molestia, pero quisiera preguntarte si es posible que me quede en este sitio por un tiempo.

-¿Y a que se debe ello?

-Veras. Todo este asunto llevo a que dejara mi aldea sin permiso, cosa que naturalmente no está permitida. Si me gustaría regresar, pero dado que ya no tengo a Matatabi conmigo es muy posible que me meta en bastantes problemas. Necesito un sitio para meditar que hare en el futuro.

-En ese caso puedes quedarte aquí cuanto gustes. Tú y Matatabi me han hecho un enorme favor y tengo que recompensárselos.

 **-En ese caso no habrá problema en que yo también me quede, ¿verdad**?-pregunto la peliazul.

-En lo absoluto.

 _-Rayos. Mikoto tenía razón. Menos mal que fui una de las primeras en llegar_ -pensó Haku al ver como las inquilinas en el sitio aumentaban dramáticamente. _–Cuatro chicas en un solo día. En verdad Naruko es aterradora_ -pensó al ver a Sakura, Fuu, Yugito y Matatabi.

 **-Muy bien, Kushina. Te dejare unos días con Naruko-chan porque se querrás pasar un tiempo con ella. Luego tú y yo arreglaremos cuentas-** dijo Shirai a la pelirroja.

-De acuerdo-respondió la Uzumaki.

 _ **-Disculpe. ¿Podría ser que usted y yo podríamos tener una conversación?-**_ dijo Chomei desde su contenedora.

 **-¿Tu también quieres tu libertad? Ummmm. No tengo claro que podrías ofrecerme, pero igual podemos discutirlo. Acompáñame.**

 _ **-Se lo agradezco. Fuu, por favor.**_

-De acuerdo. También me gustaría que tu este libre, Chomei-dijo la peliverde para ser transportarse con Shirai.

-Ahora sí. Creo que lo mejor es que cada quien se retire a sus aposentos. Aunque ahora necesitamos arreglar algo para las nuevas-dijo Mikoto.

-Yo le ayudo-le dijo Sakura. -Es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de llegar a la mansión tan tarde.

-De eso nada-dijo Satsuki poniéndole una mano en el hombro. –Naruko-chan no estará disponible hoy y necesito desahogarme con alguien. Todas estas nuevas intrusas son algo que me molesta mucho-dijo la Uchiha con un brillo maquiavélico en los ojos.

Sakura trago nerviosamente al darse cuenta que había saltado de la sartén al fuego.

* * *

Y así Sarada nació…Ok no. En fin, la inspiración regreso y he podido darle un nuevo capítulo a esta historia. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Ya para el siguiente prometo algo de "acción" aparte de todo lo demás que sucederá. Obviamente la entrada de Kushina tendrá repercusiones.

 **angelmoronix4** : lamento que la espera ahora haya sido de un siglo. Espero que este capítulo también te gustara.

 **Zafir09** : Que bueno. Todo se arreglara con Haku y compañía. La cuestión es que la mansión ahora se volvió una zona de guerra y aun faltan participantes.

 **Trollmemex** : Si. Pronto Satsuki y Mikoto también tendrán que asumir algunas responsabilidades por sus acciones, claro que en un sentido distinto.

 **jose uzumaki** : Oh bueno. Algunas cosas tienen que salirse de lo normal.

 **Yuri** : Eso hare. Gracias.

 **Guest** : Lamento la tardanza.

 **Cklobe** : Me honra escuchar eso. No lo tenía tan claro al comenzar el proyecto y me alegra que sea del agrado de muchos.

 **Dios Goku** : Y eso tendrás.

Eso es todo por ahora. Nos leemos luego.


End file.
